Después de esto
by TheStoriTeller
Summary: La historia de el héroe trágico que todo lo perdió, pero nunca lo abandonó. Una historia que al fin conectará a Ooo con el obscuro pasado de Finn y su inseguro futuro. Un mal nacido mucho antes que el mismísimo Lich, un mal que extermino a los humanos antes de nuestra era... Acto II: No Renacer, Regresar, Cap. 23: Verdades... Dejen reviews porfa! Quiero saber que piensan.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo: Un alma atormentada**

**Después de Esto Cap. 1: En tí**

El helado viento soplaba con una gran fuerza. La nieve cubría todo por varios kilómetros, el fuerte viento dificultaba la vista. La nieve caía y seguía cayendo, cubriendo todo de blanco. Este gélido paisaje se extendía por kilómetros y parecía no tener fin. No parecía que algo pudiera sobrevivir en el medio de estás extremas condiciones; pero esto fue desmentido cuando un ser tirado y cubierto parcialmente por nieve comenzó a intentar levantarse. Utilizando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, después de unos momentos de duro esfuerzo logro sentarse. Vestía con una simple túnica negra con un gorro que cubría su rostro con su sombra. Ésta tenía varios grabados y diseños desgastados por el tiempo y en varias partes estaba rota. El aire que salía de su nariz era visible gracias a el gélido ambiente. Traía los restos de lo que alguna vez pudo ser una gloriosa armadura, parecía estar hecha de bronce. Sin embargo éste ya estaba bastante descolorado y lleno de golpes. Esto evidenciaba que esta había tenido que aguantar una violenta batalla. De la sombra que cubría la cara de aquél ser, escapaban varios mechones de un muerto cabello, blanco en las puntas y algo güero mientras se acercaba más a su raíz. Sin embargo el color que predominaba era el rojo, una gran parte de el cabello de aquella persona estaba teñido de rojo sangre. Varias gotas de aquel vital líquido salían desde las sienes de aquel aturdido y herido ser, mientras continuaban resbalando sobre su pálida cara. Su piel era casi de el mismo tono que la nieve misma, evidenciando que había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre y corría el riesgo de desangrarse. A un lado de aquella persona se encontraba una rota espada de el mismo color de la sangre, rota por la mitad. Gotas de un ácido líquido verde se encontraban a lo largo de la hoja de aquella espada. Destruyéndola por completo mientras comenzaban a evaporarla. El ser realizo un último esfuerzo para pararse, sin embargo fracaso y solo termino en una posición de cuclillas mientras que con un brazo se detenía para evitar caer a la nieve de nuevo. Con la otra mano tomaba su cabeza intentando concentrarse en la situación actual y no quedar inconsciente. Sus ojos lograron abrirse paso entre la poderosa nieva y al fin logro observar a su objetivo. Sin embargo este se encontraba muriendo. A unos cuantos metros de los ojos de el observador se encontraba un esqueleto. Alguien sin mucho conocimiento de lo sobrenatural diría que solo se trataba de un simple muerto caminante. Sin embargo este sería un error que pagarían muy caro. Ahí se encontraba el Lich arrodillado, con varios huesos rotos y con su segundo cuerno en el suelo. Toda su túnica había sido quemada. Unas pequeñas flamas de su maldito fuego verde lo rodeaban. Sin embargo estas apenas resistían el helado viento a el igual que su creador. El Lich comenzaba a ponerse negro. Rápidamente sus huesos se oscurecían y morían para después caer a el suelo como si fueran cenizas. Poco a poco la más grande amenaza que la vida ha tenido comenzaba a llegar a su fin. El brillo verde de sus ojos comenzaba a perder fuerza a medida que más partes de su esquelético y ahora quebradizo cuerpo caían convertidas en cenizas. A pesar de estar enfrentándose a su inminente muerte, la cual no pudo ser lograda ni por el gran Billy; este sonreía. Y poco a poco comenzó a reír, no de una forma burlona pero más irónica. Su muerta y seca mandíbula se comenzó a mover lentamente mientras unas graves y muy serias palabras eran pronunciadas. El destino de éstas era el ser que encontraba a unos metros de él, observando.

_Después de todo lo que hemos vivido…¿así terminara todo? La última conclusión de todo por lo cual has luchado desde que dejaste tu hogar…¿tú triunfas sobre mí?_

La negra infección estaba comenzando a cubrir su cráneo. Tenía unos diez segundos antes de desaparecer y partir de el mundo material. Su cráneo comenzaba a quebrarse y varias partes comenzaban a desmoronarse. Para este punto la mitad de su mandíbula cayó a el helado suelo y la nieve comenzó a cubrirla.

_No….conmigo pasara lo mismo que paso con todos los demás….que destruiste…..seré inmortal…..porque…yo….siempre viviré….._

El Lich termino de convertirse en cenizas, dejando nada más que un pequeño montículo de aquel arenoso material. El cual rápidamente fue llevado y esparcido por el paisaje gracias a el potente viento que de inmediato lo llevo a el aire. El otro ser viendo que todo al fin había terminado, logro pararse e intento caminar. Lo cual logró con una gran dificultad mientras se tenía que detener la cabeza para no caer desmayado y morir de frío. Antes de partir observo su querida espada que se encontraba en el suelo, rota por la mitad y con varias partes quemadas de donde emergía humo. Entonces observo su brazo derecho atentamente y con solo pensarlo, con la velocidad de un relámpago se extendió una ligera estructura verde que a continuación procedió a tomar la forma de una verde, maldita e infaliblemente precisa espada. El ser rápidamente comparo el arma que se extendía desde su antebrazo con la otra que se encontraba inutilizada y ya parcialmente hundida en la nieve. Después de observar atentamente durante unos momentos, mientras respiraba fuertemente intentando recuperarse un poco de el esfuerzo. Tomó una decisión, y retrajo su maldita arma debajo de su brazo mientras observaba con pena y tristeza a su más fiel compañera desde hace un largo tiempo.

**Haz cumplido tu papel en esto…..gracias por todo…..**

Habló lentamente bajo su aliento mientras sus labios apenas y se movían. Sin más opciones reunió toda su fuerza y voluntad y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que se encontraba hacía su sureste. Caminaba lenta pero muy determinadamente, no dispuesto a rendirse en llegar a su extrañado hogar y recuperar todo lo que perdió hace ya un muy largo tiempo. Sin embargo mientras se encontraba caminando el gélido viento mismo le hablo y dijo

_Yo….siempre viviré…en ti…Finn…._


	2. La Voz

**Después de esto Cap. 2: La Voz...**

La helada brisa no cesaba, el frío comenzaba a volverse insoportable. La nieve que caía y el helado viento de el norte no dejaba ver mucho. Sin embargo con la poca energía que quedaba en su exhausto y herido cuerpo no paraba de caminar, paso a paso estaba decidido a volver a su hogar. Imágenes de como fue desterrado cruzaban su mente. Reflexionaba con mucho trabajo, consumiendo su poca energía aún más rápido. Intentaba verle sentido a un evento que lo había atormentado durante los últimos seis años. Sin embargo por más que pensaba no entendía algo, ¿quién lo había inculpado? Durante su exilio tuvo más que tiempo suficiente para pensar, analizo hasta el más mismo detalle de todos los enemigos que había combatido. Algunos aún seguían ahí afuera, esperando a tomar venganza. Sin embargo ninguno había podido ser el responsable de su destierro. También había tenido que ser alguien cercano a él en sus últimas semanas en Ooo. Recordaba su última gran aventura en el lugar que dedico su vida a proteger, fue cuando logró recuperar la memoria de su padre de las manos de el Lich, justo después de volver de la Ciudadela de Cristal. Recordó como paso un tiempo con él, aprendiendo de su especie, de la larga vida de su padre, de el gran héroe que fue alguna vez. Cuando lo entreno, cuando le enseño a ver la pureza y la fragilidad dentro de la belleza de el mundo. Cuando le contó mil y una historias acerca de sus aventuras. También recordó algunos de los momentos más felices de su vida como cuando él combatió el mal a su lado. Estilo padre e hijo. Pero jamás olvidará el momento en el que él le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él. Llenando un agujero en su corazón y mente que había crecido junto a él durante 15 largos años. Su padre también le hablo un poco acerca de cómo él se encontró alguna vez entre el último grupo de humanos puros. Ahí fue donde él conoció a su esposa, con quién tendría a Finn. Estos felices recuerdos lograron traer por un breve momento una minúscula pero llena de significado sonrisa a el rostro de el héroe. Pero poco a poco comenzaron a ser reemplazados por recuerdos de el momento de su partida. Cuando fue separado de su padre, hermano y los pocos amigos que aún le quedaban. Cuando le arrancaron su felicidad y confianza en los demás sin ninguna razón aparente. Cuando le negaron el hogar que dedico su vida a proteger. Cuando lo acusaron de liberar a el Lich y matar a el todo-poderoso Prismo, después de que él mismo lo derrotó en la Ciudadela. Además de que fue el Lich quién mato a el poderoso Prismo, convirtiéndolo en nada más que polvo. Momentos como estos comenzaron a cruzar su mente y mientras más pensaba, más se confundía. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y por un momento perdió el equilibrio. Afortunadamente logró recuperarlo rápidamente, tomándose la cabeza y deteniéndose. Era claro que al pensar en esto, solo se estaba haciendo daño. Física, mental y emocionalmente. Después de tomar un momento para retomar el aliento y ordenar un poco sus pensamientos volvió a levantar la cabeza. La vista que lo esperaba lo dejo muy sorprendido, abriéndose paso entre la niebla de una forma majestuosa y elegante. Se encontraba una gran ciudad de hielo. De hecho parecía un reino entero aunque en ese momento sólo una pequeña parte de éste era apreciable. Rompía el muerto paisaje como un oasis en el medio de el desierto. Una luz en la mitad de la oscuridad. Después de haber caminado por lo menos dos kilómetros con todo en su contra Finn había llegado a la civilización. Aquí podría curarse, dormir y comer algo para mañana continuar el viaje hacía Ooo. La increíble ciudad hecha de puro hielo era majestuosa de noche y más en una despejada como hoy. La luz de la Luna se reflejaba en los techos de las estructuras más altas de modo que estás parecían estar hechas de nada más que aire. Algunas estructuras se transparentaban algo y Finn alcanzaba a ver a lo que parecían ser personas hechas de hielo y nieve. Todo el majestuoso reino estaba rodeado por una alta y muy gruesa muralla que imitaba a unas olas de mar congeladas en el momento. Este hielo se veía mucho más macizo y denso que el que era utilizado en las construcciones dentro de la ciudad. Se podía distinguir fácilmente la entrada de la ciudad en medio de la oscura y fría noche. Eran unas enormes puertas de hielo muy gruesas. Tenían una enorme ranura a un lado. Esta contenía una rueda que típicamente tendría que ser tirada para abrir las pesadas puertas. La zona estaba iluminada por un par de antorchas que brillaban en un color azul. Como si fuera un fuego compuesto de agua y hielo. Sin embargo producían un brillo muy fuerte y alumbraban de una forma espectacular. Curiosamente, no se encontraba ningún guardia vigilando la enorme estructura. Esto a Finn le pareció increíblemente sospechoso. Estás tierras parecían estar en un invierno eterno…como el Reino Helado de Ooo. De hecho el reino mantenía un cierto parecido con el dominio de su antiguo némesis. Sin nada más que ver, Finn comenzó a acercarse lenta y algo torpemente hacía la puerta. El dolor de cabeza realmente comenzaba a matarlo. Cuando ya estaba bastante cerca y estaba tomando la rueda hecha de hielo. Una voz apenas audible susurro dentro de su cabeza….

**_Flecha…._**

Gracias a sus reflejos agudizados por años, se movió rápida, fuerte y muy habilidosamente. Lanzándose a el suelo, dando una vuelta sobre su espalda para después pararse rápidamente con el impulso restante. Sin embargo debido a la rapidez de su movimiento y a su actual condición comenzó a caer hacia atrás con la misma velocidad con la que se paró. Afortunadamente estaba lo suficientemente cerca y la muralla detuvo su caída. Rápidamente se recupero y desplegó como trueno su maldita arma. Sin embargo una vez desplegada a duras penas logró parar el ataque inminente. Debido a su condición no pudo aguantar el bloqueo y cayó de espaldas. Fue entonces cuando vio claramente a su adversario. Era una guardia. Su especie era de las mismas personas que había observado hace sólo un momento. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos azules como el hielo. Su cabello era blanco y parecía estar hecho literalmente de nieve. Sin embargo ésta no le dio mucho tiempo para observar debido a que se aventó sobre él con una daga de hielo apuntada a su corazón de un sólo movimiento. Sin embargo Finn lo vio venir y rápidamente se se hizo a un lado, apenas lo suficiente para esquivar el mortal movimiento. Después procedió a tomar su mano y doblarla con una llave. Esto la forzó a soltar su arma, Finn rápidamente la tomo con la otra mano y lanzo una estocada poco direccionada. Sin embargo para esquivar el ataque la guardia tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás, dandole el tiempo suficiente a Finn para pararse y retomar su postura. Entonces con una mano rompió la daga mientras que con el otro brazo apunto su arma a el cuello de su oponente. Entonces seria pero débilmente dijo

**\- Estás desarmada…..retírate y te perdonaré la vida…. -**

_Aún eres débil…..la piedad solo_**_ nos _**_hace débil….._

La misma voz que le había advertido de la flecha volvió a hablar. Sin embargo Finn no le presto atención pensando que solo oía cosas por la falta de sueño y su actual pérdida de sangre. La guardia enfrente de Finn aparentaba unos 20 años, la cual a continuación solo frunció el ceño y miró a Finn triunfante. Antes de que Finn pensará otra cosa. Desde lo alto de las murallas cayeron varios guardias como ninjas y rápidamente rodearon a Finn. Apuntando sus diversas armas de hielo a el cuello de el joven. Él cual ahora solo se encontraba observando a su alrededor con su espada en alto. Entonces la guardia que lo atacó en un principio retomo la palabra

**\- ¿Decías? -**

_Arrogante **imperfecto** de la naturaleza….**exterminémosla**..._

Finn repentinamente sintió unas enormes ganas de decapitarla en ese momento de un sólo movimiento. Sin embargo con facilidad reprimió estas ganas. Y realmente se sorprendió, él se conocía y sabía que no era capaz de matar a alguien de esa manera y menos a alguien virtualmente inocente. Una acción como aquella iba directamente en contra de su código personal. La tensión finalmente se rompió cuando uno de los guardias lanzo un pesado hachazo hacia la cintura de Finn. Éste logró cubrirse, pero la fuerza de el golpe viajo desde la hoja de su espada pasando por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cabeza y causándole un dolor insoportable. El dolor lo tumbo como clavo y le hizo perder la concentración, lo que provocó que este retrajera su arma. Quedo en el suelo tomándose la cabeza con fuerza entre sus brazos, tratando de ahogar el dolor. Después de unos quince segundos dejo de sentir y perdió la visión. Sin embargo antes de desmayarse alcanzo a oír algo que le retumbo por la mente y puso los pelos de punta…

**\- Llévenle a uno de los calabozos reales, la Reina Betty estará complacida de que hayamos atrapado a otro…. -**


	3. Ardientes Recuerdos, Fría Realidad

**Después de Esto Cap. 3: Ardientes Recuerdos, Fría Realidad**

Todo estaba obscuro, callado y frío. Finn se encontraba completamente sólo, aislado de todo excepto de sus propios pensamientos. Mientras en el exterior se encontraba en una helada y sucia celda, tirado boca abajo sobre una dura e incómoda cama de hielo. En el interior de su mente su subconsciente comenzó a recordarle cual era la motivación por la cual ahora vivía. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a recordar….

_Una voz femenina y dulce pero a la vez seria y con un tono de inseguridad resonó por las paredes de toda la espaciosa habitación._

_**\- Y con el último voto de el Reino de Fuego, a favor de el destierro de el acusado traidor. Finn el Humano que porta el título ``Defensor de las Tierras de Ooo´´, quedas bajo la custodia de el Consejo de Naciones de Ooo. Y serás castigado con el destierro…..nunca deberás volver a pisar Ooo -**_

_Se escucharon suspiros y algunos susurros por toda la sala. La Dulce Princesa habló, sin embargo no se encontraba bien. Sus ojos cargaban con unas enormes ojeras, evidenciando que obviamente no había podido dormir bien. Y quién lo haría, cuando todo apuntaba a que Finn había cometido un crimen cósmico y liberado a el Lich. Se encontraba arreglada como siempre, sin embargo su cara era un desastre, tenía los ojos rojos y su cabello se encontraba bastante descuidado. Portaba uno de sus clásicos vestidos reales, sin embargo este era de un color negro carbón, Finn nunca la había visto vestirse de esta forma. El vestido era largo y poseía numerosos grabados, fabricados con la seda más fina y escasa en todo Ooo. Era una de las evidencias de que ella se encontraba en contra de esto. Todo el tiempo en el cual tubo que hablar dentro de la sentencia, su voz era insegura y mantenía una cara inexpresiva y baja. Se encontraba en un profundo conflicto interno acerca de su moralidad. Ella nunca creería capaz a Finn de cometer algo así. Sin embargo los argumentos proporcionados por los demás reinos eran muy fuertes y la evidencia era aplastante. De forma de que por más que le doliera, al ser la presidenta de el consejo; estaba obligada a tomar acción y castigar a Finn. Todos los representantes de todos los reinos exceptuando a el Reino de Hielo se encontraban en un enorme salón dentro de el palacio de el Dulce Reino. Era enrome y poseía hileras e hileras de asientos. Donde todos los representantes de los reinos se encontraban sentados. Siempre junto a una escolta en caso de que el prisionero decidiera tomar acción o hubiera un atentado de asesinato. Todo como siempre esta hecho de puros dulces de diferentes tipos. Exceptuando una enorme raíz de el enorme árbol que creía en el centro de el Dulce Reino. El mismo donde el Lich fue aprisionado por el poderoso Billy en la Prisión de Ámbar. Esta enorme raíz se encontraba en la parte trasera de el salón. Todos los asientos apuntaban hacia esta, ya que en está se encontraba tallado el pedestal de la presidenta inmortal de este consejo. La cual se encontraba en el centro rodeada por numerosos guardias. Hace un corto tiempo que los clásicos banana guardias, habían sido remplazados por robots parecidos a Rattleballs. Quién junto con Marvin (padre de Finn) últimamente se habían convertido en los mentores de el héroe en desarrollo, el famoso héroe Finn. Éste se encontraba con la cabeza baja y su cara no mostraba expresión alguna. A pesar de que al principio intento resistirse e intentar convencer a todos de que era inocente, ya había aceptado que era inútil. No tenía ninguna forma de probar su inocencia e intentar escapar por la fuerza solo agravaría la situación. Además intentar escapar era la razón por la cual Jake y su padre se encontraban en prisión. Finn se encontraba en el centro de la sala, rodeado por varios robots. Estos portaban espadas de hierro reforzado y todo el tiempo tenían una de sus mecánicas manos en sus mangos. Como si solo esperaran a atacar a su prisionero a la menor provocación. La Dulce Princesa se encontraba justo detrás y algo arriba de ellos. Estaba parada en su pedestal con una mirada suplicante observando lenta y cuidadosamente a cada una de las gobernantes. Las cuales se encontraban en un constante conflicto. Algunos reinos defendían a Finn y juraban con desatar una guerra si era exiliado, sin embargo otros reinos creían firmemente en las pruebas presentadas y exigían el destierro de su antiguo protector a cualquier costo. Esto creo una división en todo Ooo, para evitar una guerra el consejo tuvo que convocar a esta audiencia. Sin embargo esto no había cambiado nada en lo más mínimo dentro de la sala. La sala estaba iluminada por un enorme juego de candelabros que flotaban junto a el techo. Levitaban sobre las cabezas de todos mientras irradiaban una tenue luz. Estaban hechos de unos cristales encantados que flotaban libre pero armoniosamente alrededor de un eje de diamante. Parecían átomos, según la Dulce Princesa había explicado. Estos habían sido una donación a el Dulce Reino por parte de…._

_**\- Basta de esto! Necesitamos una decisión ya! Y es por eso que ahora nombrare las evidencias a favor de la traición de Finn -**_

_La Princesa, ya ahora Reina Flama se paró y hablo con decisión y fuerza llamando la atención de todos en la sala….menos Finn. Pensar que la persona que alguna vez amo, era ahora la que más se esmeraba en que él fuera exiliado, lo había destrozado por dentro. Sin embargo por más que se convenciera de que su relación había acabado y que ahora ella al parecer lo odiaba. Él, en lo más profundo de su mente y corazón la amaba y nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Sin embargo él le había hecho mucho daño y de cierta forma sabía que se lo merecía. Había perdido su confianza y él creía firmemente que ya no tenía el derecho de amarla. Le había fallado como su amigo cuando ella más lo necesitaba y esto casi condujo a su muerte. Era por eso que ahora ya no le sorprendería que la Princesa Flama se encargara de exiliarlo con sus propias manos si era necesario. Era un hermoso tipo de dolor. Finn ni siquiera tuvo el valor de levantar la cabeza para verla. Solo observaba el suelo de la sala. Después de que la Reina hablara se había desatado otra ruidosa discusión. Argumentos iban y venían. Eran lanzados y recibidos. Pero Finn ya no se molestaba en escuchar. No sentía ira ni desesperación, solo una profunda tristeza. Fue entonces cuando recordó un poco de la filosofía que le había enseñado su padre._

**_La tristeza es el camino más rápido hacia en odio…._**

Cuando esta frase resonó por su mente. Todo se volvió negro y comenzó a despertar. Su cuerpo despertó y comenzó a sentir de nuevo. Sin embargo ya no sentía dolor. Al parecer había sido curado. El primero en regresar fue su sentido de el oído.

**\- Ya levántate, escoria dormilona. A la reina no le gusta esperar….-**

Entonces abrió sus ojos y todos sus sentidos regresaron. Estaba siendo tomado por los brazos y arrastrado por el helado suelo por dos guardias. Sin embargo estos eran diferentes, eran unos grandes osos polares con armadura. Se veían de bastante peligrosos con sus armas de hielo. Aparte de sus armas heladas, tenían unas largas y gruesas garras. Y unos colmillos que fácilmente podían romper huesos. Portaban una gruesa y pesada armadura de hielo que no sería nada fácil de penetrar. Finn estaba analizando a sus enemigos cuando se dio cuenta. Todavía tenía su ropa y si gorro puesto, al parecer no lo habían reconocido. Entonces fue cuando se recorrió con la vista y notó que había perdido todas sus armas…menos una. Al parecer la maldición no podía ser rota nada fácilmente.

**\- No pudimos quitártela….al parecer no eres un bandido cualquiera…..-**

Le dijo la misma guardia que lo había atacado antes. Que ahora se unía a el escuadrón acompañada por otros cuatro de esos poderosos osos.

**\- Pero…si intentas algo, nos veremos obligados a matarte…-**

Finn estaba siendo arrastrado por un enorme y largo pasillo, muy decorado y con numerosas fotos en las paredes. Todo estaba hecho de únicamente hielo…. Sin embargo Finn nos estaba prestando atención, solo estaba esperando el momento preciso para escapar.

**\- Sabes, deberías estar agradecido de que te curáramos…..normalmente no lo hacemos, y dejar de estar pensando en como escapar…-**

**\- Acaso… ¿lees mentes? -**

Finn habló con una voz un poco burlona y fuerte. Sin embargo la guardia no se enojo en lo más mínimo y solo contesto…

**\- No.., solo es práctica….supongo que después de estar tanto tiempo en este trabajo comienzas a aprender a leer las expresiones de los prisioneros -**

Dijo la guardia muy orgullosa. Entonces al fin dieron una vuelta y llegaron a el fin de el pasillo que al parecer conducía a el cuarto de el trono. Las puertas estaban cerradas, entonces la guardia se adelanto y con solo poner su mano sobre la cerradura la puerta se abrió mágicamente.

**\- Bien…aquí mas te vale prestar respeto….-**

La guardia le dijo de nuevo a Finn mientras le daba una señal a los osos para seguir hacía la espaciosa sala. Entonces cuando los osos entraron, cerro las puertas detrás de ellos y se retiró. Finn tenía la cabeza baja para evitar a toda costa poder ser reconocido. Antes de ser exiliado era bastante popular. Y la noticia de su supuesta traición había viajado muy lejos a una velocidad que ni siquiera la Princesa Grumosa podía igualar. Sin embargo al levantar la mirada lo mínimo necesario para observar su frente lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho y lo asusto mientras sus sospechas eran probadas correctas. Enfrente de él entre dos estatuas de unos titanes de hielo se encontraban en dos tronos muy adornados con gemas de hielo, El Rey Helado y su Reina Betty. Sus tronos eran muy lujosos adornados con gemas de hielo y diamantes. Sin embargo todo en la sala no dejaba de ser de hielo. Lo que más lo sorprendió es que ambos se encontraban conversando con la Dulce Princesa cuando el entró. El Rey helado se veía más humano sin embargo la corona seguía teniendo efecto sobre sus proporciones y color de piel así como su helada temperatura. Ahora portaba una armadura de hielo, era de casi puras gemas y se veía mucho más que pesada. Probablemente solo era por estatus más que por protección. Aún tenía su larga barba blanca y su enorme y picuda nariz. Su cara reflejaba honestidad, respeto y una profunda seriedad a pesar de conservar su corona. La Dulce Princesa al ser inmortal y retrasar su edad constantemente se veía exactamente igual, en cada detalle a el día en que se despidió de Finn. Portaba su clásico y sencillo vestido rosa. Betty se veía exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Aunque su cabello ahora era blanco y sus ojos de un azul profundo. Sin embargo aún era completamente humana y estaba vestida con un gran y grueso suéter adornado con joyas para poder resistir las bajas temperaturas de el Reino Helado. El suéter era blanco y estaba fabricado con piel de oso. Finn se encontraba sin aliento y su mundo se caía en el momento de que dejaron su calmada conversación de lado y voltearon a verlo poniéndole su completa atención. La Dulce Princesa al verlo hizo una expresión algo rara y comenzó a mover la cabeza intentando reconocerlo. Finn bajo la cabeza completamente y vio a el suelo muy preocupado. Rezando que no lo hubiera reconocido. Sin embargo ella seguía observándolo muy atentamente. Al parecer no había cambiado físicamente lo suficiente como para volverse irreconocible. El no quería revelar su identidad de nuevo hasta encontrar pruebas contundentes de su inocencia. La tensión finalmente se termino cuando un guardia se acerco y coloco frente a Finn, tapándole la vista a la princesa y mágicamente le coloco unas esposas de hielo. Después la misma guardia con la que converso hace unos momentos entro por la misma puerta. Camino enfrente de los tres monarcas y después de una rápida reverencia. Señalo a Finn, aún con la cabeza baja y a su escolta para después hablar con fuerza, decisión y mucho respeto..

**\- Mi Rey, Reina y Dulce Princesa, aquí le traemos a el bandido que fue encontrado ayer rompiendo dos leyes. Una de el reino de hielo y otra universal por todo Ooo…-**

Ok, era oficial Finn ya se encontraba en Ooo.

**\- Ha rotó la ley número. 241 de el Reino Helado: Nadie excepto los titanes de hielo están autorizados a abrir las puertas. Además de que de noche el reino esta cerrado y él intento entrar por sus medios sin pedir una orden de entrada a sus majestades -**

**\- Ha roto la ley número. 2 de todo Ooo: Nadie puede vestirse de negro…-**

_¿En serio?, eso se había vuelto ley. Que estupidez_….pensó Finn

_Bueno… parece que tendremos que romper las reglas de….estos payasos….._

La misma voz que le había hablado en el pasado se hizo presente de nuevo. Sin embargo antes de que Finn se cuestionara esto, la Reina Betty habló…

**\- No me gusta que oculte su cara…retiren su cobertura..-**

La guardia que se encontraba frente a los monarcas hizo una seña y uno de los osos se acerco a Finn y comenzó a acercar sus manos hacia el rostro de Finn.

_Que esperas…reacciona…_

Fue entonces cuando Finn reacciono. Rápidamente levanto ambas manos unidas por las esposas y le dio un poderoso golpe a el oso en la quijada. Esto inmediatamente lo dejo en el suelo noqueado. Los osos de atrás tomaron sus pesadas hachas y las levantaron sobre sus cabezas, preparando un mortal golpe. Sin esperar más, Finn se tiro a el suelo pero reboto hacia atrás tomando impulso al colocar sus manos esposadas en el suelo y tiro una patada con ambas piernas a las caras de los osos. Tirándolos hacia atrás y dejándolos aturdidos. Mientras se levantaban la guardia sacó una espada de hielo. E hizo un poderoso y rápido corte en diagonal apuntado hacia el hombro de nuestro héroe pero éste rápidamente dio un paso hacia su derecha. Sin embargo en el último momento lanzo sus brazos hacia su oponente dejando la hoja pasar entre éstos, rompiendo las esposas. Una vez libre salto y le dio una patada voladora en el pecho a la guardia provocando que soltara su arma y cayera a el suelo con el peto de su armadura de hielo quebrado. Hasta este momento los tres monarcas se habían quedado quietos. Betty se encontraba muy enojada, la Dulce Princesa asustada y contra todo lo contrario el Rey Helado tenía una pequeña sonrisa pensativa. Finn en cuanto logró derrotar a su escolta y antes de que los osos se volvieran a parar comenzó a correr hacia un gran ventanal en uno de los lados de la sala. Tenía la intención de saltar y escapar. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de llegar una gran muralla de hielo con peligrosas púas de el mismo material se levanto rápidamente y le impidió el paso. Entonces se volteo rápidamente y observo con cuidado bajo su cobertura. El Rey Helado se había parado y ahora se encontraba en el medio de la sala. Ya no traía su pesada armadura decorativa. No traía nada más que su clásica túnica azul y su maldita corona. Estaba en una posición de guardia mientras invocaba una espada de hielo y unas estrellas ninjas. Entonces mientras su enorme barba blanca se comenzaba a mover arriba y abajo. Y comenzaba a elevarse, éste dijo

**\- Te reto a un duelo, nunca nadie había logrado escapar de su escolta de esa manera. Si ganas olvidare tus crímenes….y si pierdes te interrogaré…..-**

Cuando el Rey Helado dijo esto Betty fingió toser muy fuerte, expresando su desacuerdo. Más no dijo nada. Antes de que el enfrentamiento comenzará La Dulce Princesa rápidamente se despidió de Betty y deseo suerte a el Rey Helado y salió de la sala por una puerta que Finn no había notado atrás de los tronos. Finn solo se quedo observando a el Rey Helado, y después de unos largos segundos asintió. Ahora que la Dulce Princesa se había retirado Finn ya tenía a su disposición su única y más antigua arma. Entonces comenzó. El Rey Helado comenzó a disparar rayos helados. Sin embargo estos no eran como Finn los recordaba, estos eran literalmente rayos como caídos de el cielo y viajaban a una velocidad que no se podía igualar. De modo que la única esperanza de Finn era ser más rápido que la puntería de el helado rey. Este no paraba de disparar sin tomar un respiro. Finn se encontraba saltando, tirándose a el suelo y realizando varios tipos de acrobacias para poder esquivar los mortales proyectiles. Entonces el Rey Helado se cansó y en un momento cuando Finn se encontraba realizando un salto mortal hacia atrás, este se acerco a el rápidamente con una espada de hielo que acababa de generar e intento clavársela en el hombro. Finn alcanzo a reaccionar y simplemente tomó la hoja entre sus antebrazos para después de un rápido movimiento quebrarla y fragmentarla en dos partes. Entonces intento patear a el Rey Helado saltando en su brazo y apuntado a su cabeza. El Rey Helado no alcanzo a reaccionar y su corona cayó a el suelo, no sin antes ser disparada por toda la habitación. Finn aterrizo triunfante detrás de él y extendió su espada saliente de su antebrazo a el cuello de su oponente de un solo movimiento. El Rey Helado lentamente se volteo mientras levantaba sus manos. Después vio a Finn directamente a los ojos con una expresión de felicidad y melancolía. Le guiño un ojo y después asintió un poco. Finn se quedo helado ¿El Rey lo había reconocido?

_Que esperas…..**mátalo**….._

_Estúpida voz…._pensó Finn como respuesta a lo que acababa de oír en su cabeza.

Finn se encontraba completamente estático. No se movía, parpadeaba ni respiraba. Sus respiraciones se hicieron más fuertes y frecuentes. Mil pensamientos cruzaban su mente en ese momento. Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, sudor comenzó a bañar su cuerpo. Sus rodillas se volvían débiles y sus brazos comenzaban a pesarle. Abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo pero sus muelas estaban pegadas con una gran presión y su garganta llena con un gran nudo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un agudo gritó detrás de él. Sin embargo cuando comenzaba a voltear su cabeza una enorme avalancha lo golpeo y tiro a el suelo. La movió varios metros dentro de la sala hasta que presiono a Finn fuertemente contra una pared. Todo se volvió blanco y después de un poco negro. Sin embargo esta vez nuestro héroe no soñó nada. Después de lo que se le hizo un segundo comenzó a abrir los ojos dentro de una cálida cama. Todo se veía borroso y una enorme mancha azul tomo posición a los pies de la cama. Después oyó lo inevitable…

**\- Estás muy pálido para estar vivo….¿No?….Finn -**


	4. Demonios Internos

**Después de esto Cap. 4: Demonios Internos**

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de los azulados labios de el Rey Helado. Finn entro en un estado mental que no era normal. Sus ojos tomaron un tono verde azulado, su temperatura corporal bajo y su consciencia comenzaba a dejar su cuerpo siendo expulsada a los más profundo dentro de su subconsciente. Su respiración sin embargo se volvió más repetida y comenzaba a hacerse visible que su piel comenzaba a perder el color. Sus huesos comenzaron a marcarse sobre su piel y músculos. El sentirse amenazado acerca de que descubrieran su verdadera identidad, inmediatamente fue reemplazado por varios sentimientos de ira, deseo de el poder y muerte. Repentinamente una enorme sed de sangre lo invadió. Un solo pensamiento peleaba por ser lo único en su mente.

**_La vida…..el mayor error de el…creador…_**

Al principio intento resistirse, sin embargo su fuerza de voluntad no tardo mucho en caer ante sus más oscuros deseos que por alguna razón comenzaban a ser expulsados de los rincones más lejanos y oscuros de su mente. Inmediatamente hizo todas las cobijas a un lado de un golpe, dio dos largos pasos sobre la cama y salto muy rápidamente. En el aire desplegó como relámpago su infalible y biológica arma. Con un pie lo tumbo a el suelo y en el mismo movimiento llevo su espada a su cuello. Entonces el Rey Helado observaba a Finn muy asustado, no tanto por el hecho de como había actuado Finn. De hecho esto le recordaba los buenos viejos tiempos; más bien porque sus ojos de mago le permitían ver cosas que los demás no eran capaces de ver. Y en ese momento debajo de la oscura cobertura de éste; podía ver dentro de el iris azul como el océano de el humano, a él que se había vuelto una maldita y vieja leyenda. Podía ver su esquelético cráneo rodeado de llamas verdes quemando poco a poco la mente de Finn. Consumiendo sus deseos y fuerza de voluntad para renovar sus fuerzas. Estaba quitándole sus buenos momentos y acentuando los malos, matando su alegría mientras estaba quitándole partes que por el momento parecían poco relevantes de memoria. Estaba sacando los instintos y deseos más oscuros y egoístas de Finn de lo más profundo de su bóveda. De un momento a otro pequeñísimas, apenas visibles flamas azules comenzaron a salir de los pies de el humano. La temperatura de el cuarto comenzó a aumentar a un ritmo muy acelerado. Las paredes comenzaban a gotear y el piso debajo de Finn a arrojar vapor. Entonces Finn sin hablar levanto su espada y la llevo rápidamente en una dirección descendente decidido a matar a el Rey Helado de un rápido y silencioso corte. En ese momento era completamente capaz de matar a sangre fría a cualquiera. Sin embargo a unos pocos centímetros de cometer aquel asesinato, el otro brazo de Finn fuertemente detuvo el golpe. Entonces su consciencia luchaba por recuperar el control total de su mente. Mientras luchaba por recuperar el control de su mente al pensar en los buenos momentos, voces le hablaban. Todas y cada una de ellas pronunciadas por el que vivía dentro de él.

**_¿Que haces?…..la vida es un….error…_**

**_Sí de verdad…eres un héroe….harás lo correcto…¿cierto?….aunque a nadie le guste…_**

**_Te daré el poder para proteger….todo….lo que amas….._**

**_Juntos…..crearemos el…universo…prefecto…._**

**_No..hay lugar para el…error…no seas parte de él….._**

Sin embargo el seguía buscando dentro de sus recuerdos cosas que le dieran la fuerza para expulsar a aquella presencia de su mente. Entonces se cruzo con un momento muy especial, muy feliz pero que ahora ya se veía muy lejano y perfecto para ser verdad. Recordó los especiales momentos que vivió con cierta persona y las llamas que la rodeaban, todos esas aventuras, citas, pensamientos y deseos le comenzaron a dar fuerza. Mientras siguiera pensando en ella el sentimiento de amor lo seguía invadiendo. Y el Lich al ser mal puro que no soportaba los sentimientos nobles tuvo que comenzar a ceder terreno poco a poco. El Rey Helado seguía inmóvil debajo de Finn mientras veía como este luchaba contra sí mismo. Sin embargo pronto la mente de Finn comenzó a ser invadida de el otro lado de aquella moneda, como cuando se separaron, cuando pelearon, cuando ella le dijo que no lo amaba y finalmente cuando ella se encargo de su exilio. A pesar de que intentaba mantenerse positivo no podía evitar sentirse vacío y muerto por dentro. El Lich comenzó a tener control total sobre Finn de nuevo. La presencia de su enemigo cada vez se hacia más fuerte dentro de él. Su piel comenzó a perder color aún más y unas enormes ojeras se comenzaban a formar debajo de sus ojos. Lo más escalofriantes era que dos chichones comenzaban a salir de el cráneo de Finn. Estas puntiagudas ornamentas de hueso estaban atravesando su cráneo, quebrándolo poco a poco, estaban desgarrando su piel. El dolor era completamente insoportable, nuestro héroe comenzó a gritar como nunca. Soltaba un largo e intenso grito de pura agonía y sufrimiento. El dolor que estaba experimentando casi se acercaba a el cual le causaron las duras y frías palabras de cierta elemental. Mientras tanto el Lich le seguía hablándole…..

**_Te convertiré….en un héroe inmortal…salvarás todo….de si mismo…._**

**_Nadie…podrá dudar de tu heroísmo…..serás el que cargará….con los errores de los demás…._**

**_La vida ya está….lista para renunciar….a su libertad…..para no destruirse…_**

**_Ya ha pasado….una vez…..la extinción…..juntos preveremos que ocurra de nuevo…_**

Mientras seguía luchando contra el Lich y continuaba perdiendo fuerzas no se dio cuenta de que el Rey Helado se había salido de su agarre y tomado su corona. Estaba parado a un solo paso detrás de Finn, él que ya había retraído su arma y se encontraba de rodillas sobré el helado suelo mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos. Intentaba detener la salida de aquellos cuernos de su cabeza, oprimiendo su cráneo con una fuerza que nunca antes había usado. El Rey Helado se encontraba con su corona entre manos mientras le limpiaba unas manchas con su manga la cual cubría su mano. Frotaba energéticamente su mano contra el dorado y precioso metal de la corona. Estuvo así unos segundos hasta que no quedaba mancha alguna. Después lentamente la levanto a la altura de sus ojos y observo durante unos segundos atentamente la gema roja grande que se encontraba en el centro resplandeciendo como siempre. Entonces lentamente la llevo a sus labios con mucho cuidado y la beso rápidamente justo en el medio de la gran gema para después hablarle como si esperara que alguien escuchara; con una voz muy seria pero a la vez desesperada..

**\- Por favor se amable con él…..Ooo lo necesita, ahora más que nunca…suerte… -**

Dentro de lo más profundo de la mente de el Rey Helado una helada voz hablo fríamente y con una indiferencia inhumana

_De acuerdo….Simón…solo espero que honres nuestro acuerdo…_

El Rey Helado frunció algo el ceño mientras lentamente bajaba su cabeza y comenzó a observar a el suelo con algo de melancolía para después decir…

**\- La responsabilidad demanda…sacrificio…. -**

Unos apresurados pasos dados con zapatillas se podían oír subiendo con mucho apuro por las heladas escaleras de hielo dentro de el palacio de el reino. Una voz joven y femenina gritaba por la atención de el reflexivo monarca. Sin embargo éste no contestaba y solo acercaba su corona muy lentamente y con algo de duda a la cabeza de el agonizante Finn

Los pasos se seguían acercando y la persona seguía gritando…

**\- ¿¡Padre estas bien, que ocurre?! - **

El Rey Helado pronuncio una última oración antes de colocar la corona en su lugar y caer a el suelo desmayado….

**\- Cuida de ella en mi ausencia….¿quieres?, mejor amigo Finn….-**

En cuanto la corona fue colocada sobre la cabeza de Finn, éste dejo de sentir dolor y su grito cambio de uno de dolor a un grito de batalla. La corona le estaba dando la fuerza que le faltaba para detener a el Lich de tomar su mente…al menos por ahora…


	5. Entre Princesas y Coronas

**Después de esto Cap. 5: Entre Princesas y Coronas**

Cuando la encantada y maldita corona se pozo sobre la cabeza de nuestro conflictivo héroe todo cambio. Se comenzó a sentir muy fuerte y caliente por dentro pero con un contraste increíble, helado por fuera. Su cabello perdió aún más color a un ritmo sobrenatural, ahora era casi blanco. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y tomaron un color verde brillante pero solo por un momento, ya que después pasaron a ser azules y después blancos. Se sentía una fuerza de la naturaleza indomable e incomprendida sin explicación alguna. Un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza, arrepentimiento y soledad lo invadió. Una fuerza que no era capaz de explicar comenzó a llegar de ninguna parte y se comenzó a sentir muy poderoso, de hecho tanto que no sabía como manejar toda la energía espiritual. Sin embargo no tuvo que hacerlo la presencia que habitaba dentro de la corona ya por más de mil años de cierta forma enfrío su mente y la durmió mientras comenzaba a erradicar a el Lich. Sin embargo había cierto costo, para erradicar a el Lich la corona tuvo que destruir con lo que en ese momento éste se estuviera alimentando. Lo cual lamentablemente era el amor, el amor que Finn le tenía a todas las personas que había conocido. Seguro después las recordaría con algo de cariño pero éste habría perdido su intensidad. Mientras el Lich era expulsado de nuevo dentro lo más profundo de la mente de Finn la corona le comenzó a hablar a Finn..

_**\- Vaya precio que Simón decidió pagar por…ti, ojalá valgas la pena…. -**_

**\- ¿Tú….t….eres él Rey Helado? -**

Finn decidió preguntar apenas audiblemente dentro de su cabeza. Estaba aterrado y a dolorido por lo que había ocurrido. Y debido a el poder que había experimentado sabía que la corona era un artefacto mágico muy poderoso, uno que no debía ser tomado a la ligera. Estaba tan impresionado que realmente le tenía temor a la helada presencia; y su temor al igual que su confianza no era algo que se pudiera ganar con facilidad. Antes cuando era un niño su confianza era algo que le daba a todos como señal de amistad, sin embargo después de su exilio su confianza se volvió algo realmente único y muy inusual. Su cabeza le dolía mucho, sin embargo no por fuera, pero por dentro. Sentía como si una pieza vital de su alma le hubiera sido arrancada….el amor. Poco a poco el dolor comenzó a desaparecer y la horrible transformación que había estado teniendo comenzó a retroceder. Las horribles y secas cornamentas de hueso que salían de ambos lados de su cráneo simplemente se hicieron polvo, sorpresivamente no dejaron agujero alguno en su cabeza. Sin embargo su gorro había sido rasgado y solo cayo a el suelo como un trapo sucio. Sus ojos parecieron crecer y llenaron de nuevo las horribles ojeras de demonio que le habían salido debajo de sus ahora verdes ojos. El dolor sobre su cuerpo físico ceso por completo y lentamente se paro. Aún estaba algo débil por lo que se recargo en una muy decorada silla de hielo con la cabeza baja. Respiraba muy rápida y visiblemente soltando unos cuantos tosidos mientras se acababa de recuperar de todo el esfuerzo mental y el dolor físico. Cuando se sintió recuperado y listo para cualquier cosa lentamente levanto su rostro solo para encontrarse con un espejo. Y la diferencia que notó en él era más que evidente

**\- ¿Que ocurre?….no recupero mis ojos….. -**

**_\- No…la presencia dentro de ti…..es MUY fuerte…no pude detenerla solo retrasarla… -_**

**_\- Tienes como mucho cuatro lunas….antes de que vuelva a salir de tu subconsciente, pero me temo que no podré ayudarte de nuevo….. -_**

**_\- Ahora bájame de tu cabeza…..tu voluntad y sentimientos me enferman….. -_**

La corona habló mentalmente algo enojada e indiferente, como si nada de lo que ocurriera le afectara en lo más mínimo. Antes de que Finn se la quitara de su cabeza y colocara sobre un mueble con unos cajones de hielo dentro muy rápido y algo enojado sin embargo con mucho respeto, ésta le dijo

_**\- Dices ser un héroe…..pero con el daño que haz causado a otros….lo dudo…. -**_

Al principio Finn hirvió de ira pero después pensó durante unos segundos, dio un gran suspiro calmándose y le contesto a la corona aún con un poco de molestia

_**\- Lo sé…por eso estoy aquí… -**_

_**\- Pues dudo que dures mucho más….-**_

La corona le contesto casi burlándose y de una forma algo irónica. Finn se enojo y estaba a punto de….un sonido de una espada descendiendo recorrió el aire. Finn conocía este sonido desde que empezó a caminar, cuando él y Jake jugaban con espadas de madera imitando a su padre. La espada se dirigía a su cuello en un lento e inexperto corte horizontal. Finn sin ningún esfuerzo se agacho mientras se volteaba y sin pensar demasiado fácilmente tomo la hoja hecha de hielo y la rompió a la mitad con sus codos. Después de la increíble muestra de habilidad y fuerza levanto la cabeza para observar a su oponente con una expresión de burla y hablo casi riéndose

**\- Sabes, si no sabes usar una espada no debe…. -**

Una fuerte y helada cachetada lo mando a el suelo dejándolo sin poder terminar de hablar. Finn rápidamente dio un salto a un lado y se paro dando una patada voladora giratoria para crear espacio y desplegando su única e inmutable arma. Sin perder más tiempo al caer se puso en posición de defensa y observo. Cuando Finn pudo observar claramente a su oponente el corazón se le paro. Enfrente de ella se encontraba la persona más hermosa que había visto en mucho tiempo. Era una chica como Betty sin embargo no aparentaba más de veinte años (para lo que no lo dedujeron Finn tiene 21), tenía una cara que podía confundirse con la de un ángel, con unos hermosos y grandes ojos azul con blanco. Los irises dentro de sus hermosos ojos parecían hechos de nieve reflejándose a el sol que terminaba el invierno. Su mirada era hermosa inocente y hasta hipnótica aún cuando aquella chica estaba frunciendo el ceño muy enojada, desesperada y triste mientras llamaba a los guardias. Sin embargo Finn no escuchaba, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y el mundo se hubiera vuelto mudo. Tenía un hermoso pelo casi transparente parecido a el agua que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Era como si una cascada cayera de su cabeza resbalando por toda su espalda. Tenía una piel azulada muy tenue y sus proporciones en todo el cuerpo eran anormalmente perfectas y simétricas. Parecía un ángel caído. A pesar de que Finn sentía que la había y podría seguir admirándola durante horas no había pasado más de un segundo desde que la vio. Ella también lo estaba mirando, muy atentamente y enojada, sus ojos estaban llorosos y había lagrimas cayendo por toda su cara. Fue entonces cuando Finn notó a el Rey Helado tirado en el suelo y como si un millón de ladrillos lo aplastaran comprendió lo que había ocurrido. En ese momento retiro su guardia y retrajo su arma tan rápido como fue desplegada. Dio unos cortos pasos y se acerco a el Rey Helado que se encontraba tirado boca abajo a su derecha sobre una decorada alfombra de pieles de oso polar. Cuando se comenzó a acercar la expresión de aquella chica cambio completamente de una de tristeza e incontrolable ira a una de comprensión esperanza e incluso un poco de confianza. Sin embargo Finn no lo había notado, éste se encontraba de rodillas a un costado de el Rey Helado observándolo y hablándole como si esperará que éste despertará o al menos lo escuchará….

**\- No tenías que hacerlo,¿Sabías? tu ya has sufrido demasiado….hace seis años te di una oportunidad de ser feliz…junto a Betty….y tu prometiste..que lo serías….sin importar que….-**

Finn hablaba con una voz que expresaba un gran respeto, un poco de cariño e incluso un poco de molestia. Entonces llevo sus manos a su cuerpo, poso delicadamente una sobre su frente y la otra sobre su corazón y dio tres grandes suspiros.

**\- No dejaré que esto termine así... -**

Sus manos comenzaban a ponerse calientes debido a la concentración de energía que fluía dentro de el cuerpo de Finn. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse poco a poco, sudor comenzaba a resbalar por su frente y las saladas gotas de fluido comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. Estaba apretando sus dientes con una fuerza descomunal, sus ritmos cardiacos y pulmonares comenzaron a bajar. Su cabello comenzó a volverse algo más corto mientras comenzaba a ser retraído dentro de su cráneo. Comenzó a ponerse más delgado y a volverse algo menos alto. La temperatura de el cuarto comenzó a subir mientras Finn llegaba a su punto máximo de concentración. La princesa de hielo había dado unos pasos y sentado a no menos de un metro de Finn. Lo observaba muy atentamente con sus enormes ojos mientras su cara se mantenía llena de esperanza y el enojo se volvía inexistente. En ese momento la puerta fue abierta y varios guardias de élite (los osos polares que ya describí) entraron rápidamente y se comenzaron a acercar a nuestro héroe con una mirada asesina y sus enormes hachas de hielo en alto. Sin embargo cuando se habían acercado lo suficiente y estaban levantando sus hachas una voz en susurro pero muy autoritaria les ordeno detenerse

**\- Alto…. -**

Voltearon un poco la cabeza y reconocieron a su princesa no solo junto a aquél sujeto, si no que también defendiéndolo. Entonces se detuvieron al instante y dieron una media vuelta formando un circulo alrededor de el Rey Helado, Finn y la princesa, protegiéndolos. Sin embargo apenas lo hicieron y la princesa les ordeno que se fueran. Aunque querían y habían jurado proteger a su amado rey en todo momento, las ordenes de la princesa tenían el mismo peso que las de el rey desde que ésta cumplió los veinte años. De modo que por más que les doliera se marcharon en silencio. Cuando éstos cerraron la puerta y se marcharon sin hacer ruido, la atención de la princesa regreso a Finn. Quién se encontraba respirando muy rápido y algo encorvado. Entonces la princesa se la acerco un poco más y susurro…

**\- ¿E…..eres….Fi….nn…cierto? -**

La princesa hablaba con nerviosismo y hasta algo de miedo debido a que su padre le había contado acerca de Finn alguna vez, de como él no lo creía capaz de cometer lo que todo Ooo acabo declarando al final que había realizado. Desde que partió hace seis años el nombre de Finn se había vuelto una vieja e increíble leyenda que se contaba en todas las escuelas de todos los reinos a los niños de las nuevas generaciones, una historia de valor y pérdida admirada en secretos por algunos y odiada públicamente por todos. Finn no respondió, se encontraba en un nivel de concentración que lo aislaba de sus sentidos. La princesa entendió lo que ocurría y solo se quedo observándolo en silencio. El silencio reinó durante unos pocos segundos más hasta que Finn salto de un golpe y grito con toda su fuerza

**\- ¡Transfusione di vita! -**

En cuanto Finn salto una enorme bola de energía verde salió de sus manos y entró dentro de el Rey Helado. En cuanto ésta entro por completo a su frió y viejo cuerpo. El debilitado rey comenzó a respirar de nuevo. Entonces Finn aún un poco débil por todo el esfuerzo que acababa de realizar se levanto lentamente y comenzó a acercar a la ventana mientras le decía a la estática princesa.

**\- Le di un...poco de mi...vida...despertará en unas...cuantas horas -**

Finn hablaba muy calmado y entrecortado por todo el esfuerzo físico. La princesa ya se había parado y se encontraba detrás de él observándolo como se marchaba. Finn se acercaba a la ventana listo para saltar cuando ésta se cerro de golpe. Entonces éste volteo con una cara de ``no se que pensar´´ para confrontar a la princesa. La cual se encontraba con lágrimas de alegría resbalando por todo su rostro y con una expresión de que no le cabía la felicidad y agradecimiento. Entonces casi entre sollozos le dijo….

** -¿A donde crees que vas….héroe? -**

* * *

**Bueno por el momento hasta ahí, tengo tarea que hacer :(**

**Me gustaría por primera vez agradecerles a todos los que leen esta historia, me hace muy feliz que mi trabajo sea apreciado por ustedes. Le pongo todo el empeño que puedo a pesar de mi corto tiempo. Y les aseguro que continuare por aquí mientras ustedes sigan leyendo. También si gustan déjenme ideas o sugerencias o incluso otras historias que me puedan recomendar. ****  
**

**Me gustaría agradecer especialmente a:**

**Kratoz 1337**

**fandeHDA**

**Rick Bang**

**y andrethefavorite16 **

**Si les a gustado hasta ahora estén pendientes, tengo muchas cosas más planeadas**

**Hasta pronto,**

****Alex A.K.A. **TheStoriTeller **


	6. Ignición

**Después de Esto Cap. 6: Ignición**

La princesa de hielo observaba a Finn muy atentamente esperando su respuesta. Tenía los ojos rojos y vidriosos por llorar, acompañados por una cara llena de impaciencia, ilusión y algo de duda. Su apariencia era un desastre por haber llorado, tenía el pelo hecho todo un desastre. Finn la observo durante unos largos momentos, era muy hermosa y le pedía que se quedará. Sin embargo Finn sabía que quedarse más tiempo con ella, significaba ponerla en peligro en un futuro seguro. Su cara de suplica era una influencia muy fuerte, nuestro héroe no podía sentir amor pero si atracción. Sentía que su mirada lo atravesaba, esos hermosos ojos comenzaban a tentarlo con quedarse. Tuvo que darse la vuelta, para no mirarla y poder decirle

**No, solo te pondría en peligro estar con alguien como yo….sin embargo diles gracias a los guardias que me curaron y a tu padre cuando…despierte….adios….**

Después de eso comenzó a caminar lentamente y con mucha decisión ésta vez, decidió marcharse antes de que cualquier otra cosa pudiera pasar. Sin embargo después de el primer paso, nieve comenzó a salir de el helado y rígido suelo, rápidamente. Generada aparentemente desde ningún lado en menos de medio segundo lo cubrió completamente inmobilizandolo, exceptuando la cabeza para que pudiera respirar. Finn respiro fuertemente expresando su desaprobación de un comportamiento como éste. Se volteo lentamente a ver a la princesa con una cara seria pero con algo de comprensión, pensaba en como lograría convencerla de dejarlo ir en paz. Sin embargo al voltear se llevo una sorpresa al ver no a la princesa, pero a el Rey Helado. Estaba parado respirando fuerte y lentamente con un brazo levantado y la palma de la mano abierta. Pequeñas chispas azules salían y revoloteaban alrededor de su mano. Mientras tanto en su corona, la gema de el lado izquierdo se había vuelto azul. Tenía una cara cansada pero decisiva, estaba dispuesto a hacer que Finn se quedara. No importaba otra cosa, entonces dio un gran respiro tomando aire y después dijo entrecortado por algunos tosidos

**¿A…donde crees que vas?**

Finn observo su expresión por algunos momentos, cansada, vieja pero dispuesta a luchar por lo que valiera la pena. Recordaba como cuando en los turbulentos años que le precedían, el Rey Helado fue de los pocos que nunca perdió la fe en él. Si había alguien en quién pudiera confiar en ese momento era el Rey Helado. Finn lo observo por unos largos y pesados momentos para después dar dos pasos acercándose a él. Después de los cambios de el tiempo, Finn era ahora de su misma estatura, apenas más alto que la princesa. Pensamientos cruzaban su mente hasta que al final habló

**Simón….**

Se sentía un poco extraño al llamarlo de esa manera, sin embargo dada su actual condición le parecía lo más apropiado. Recordó en ese momento como Marceline solía llamarle de esa manera, sentimientos agradables comenzaron a invadirlo al recordar a otra persona que aún en el final lo apoyó. Sentía un profundo cariño, sin embargo mientras éste sentimiento seguía creciendo nuestro héroe comenzó a sentir un bloqueo mental y emocional como si debiera de estar experimentando algo pero no recordara como. Sin embargo en ese momento le resto atención para seguir hablando. Estaba escogiendo muy bien sus palabras pues no quería arruinar la relación que aún parecía tener con su antiguo némesis

**….aprecio lo que haces pero-**

No alcanzo a terminar ya que fue interrumpido por el helado monarca. Hablo a el principio con una voz fuerte e intensa sin embargo al ver la reacción sorprendida de el humano bajo su volumen e intensidad gradualmente mientras terminaba de expresarse

**No!…Finn..es decir….por mucho tiempo me detuviste y protegiste a otros y a mi mismo de la corona….esa…, es una deuda que nunca podré saldarte…pero su has vuelto por respuestas, te ayudaré…estés o no de acuerdo**

Al terminar volvió a subir su tono y ánimo. A pesar de lo que el instinto de supervivencia le decía a Finn. No pudo evitar sentirse eufórico por la propuesta de el Rey Helado, un sentimiento de solidaridad y orgullo lo baño por dentro. Su ánimo regreso y se sintió más seguro que nunca en la misión por la cual había vuelto. Recuperar su nombre, recuperar lo que le fue negado y castigar a quién lo había inculpado. Venganza, estaba como su objetivo principal en lo más profundo de su mente, aunque él no estuviera consiente de ello. En su subconsciente, pasando sus sueños más oscuros y profundos. Se encontraba aún atrapado el Lich por la concentración de su mente y voluntad, por ahora. Mientras pensamientos no demasiado diferentes cruzaban por su mente, inconscientemente su expresión cambio por una pequeña y enigmática sonrisa. Entonces el Rey Helado se le acerco y poso delicadamente una de sus heladas manos en su hombro. Para entonces verlo a los ojos fijamente y decirle…

**La venganza…no te brindará satisfacción en el final, Finn…..**

Finn no entendía a que se refería, sin embargo ésta frase ya la había escuchado de Rattleballs. Su sabio y querido mentor de él cual no había oído en mucho tiempo, al cual decepciono una oscura y lluviosa noche. Recordaba que antes de partir se juró a si mismo que aprendería, para algún día volver y ser quién todos merecían que él fuera. Su mente divagaba por muchos lugares, pensando en donde y como actuaría primero. Entonces la princesa quién se había mantenido en silencio y muy observadora a como su padre y el aún renombrado Finn actuaban, dio un paso colocándose entre ambos y no pudo contener más su entusiasmo combinado con duda…

**¿Quién eres Finn?..¿Que ocurrió en realidad?…..¿Es cierto que eres el último humano?…¿Porque fuiste expulsado de Ooo?…**

Hablo de una manera muy normal y casual, tal vez demasiado para hacer mención de unas respuestas a tan personales y dolorosas preguntas. El Rey Helado al escuchar esto volteo a verla mientras habría exageradamente los ojos, con una mirada que le exigía mostrar más respeto y tener cuidado a el momento de expresarse, la princesa al darse cuenta de que irrespetuosamente y casualmente había hablado inmediatamente reacciono. Se tapó rápidamente la boca para poder contenerse y dejar de actuar de tal forma. Estaba realmente apenada y algo arrepentida, después de su rápida e impulsiva reacción agacho la cabeza lentamente con la cara de un color azul más fuerte. Observaba a el suelo mientras jugaba con las puntas de sus zapatos. Los frotaba mientras levantaba un poco de nieve de el suelo. Finn sin embargo no se encontraba molesto o disgustado, más bien muy pensativo. Observaba a la princesa, sin embargo no le estaba prestando atención a ella, estaba perdido de nuevo en su gran y revuelta mente. Entonces el Rey Helado después de unos largos e incómodos segundos decidió hablar con cuidado por su hija..

**Finn tendrás que pedona-**

El Rey Helado hablo casi suplicando y muy avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hija, como si hablarle a Finn de esa manera fuera un crimen. Esto molesto mucho a Finn internamente, _el trato de un héroe no es reconocimiento…ni orgullo_. Sabias palabras y filosofía que le habían sido enseñadas por Rattleballs hace ya un largo tiempo. Estas fueron palabras fueron uno de los códigos por los cuales Finn se había regido estos últimos seis años. Realmente le molestaba y avergonzaba un poco a Finn que las personas lo trataran como a un dios. Esto estaba fuertemente relacionado con el hecho de que cuando era pequeño a pesar de querer ser solo uno más nunca lo logró. El siempre era referido como Finn el humano, el último de ellos. Toda su vida fue referido de esa manera, sin embargo cuando era pequeño hasta se sentía orgulloso de ser tan famoso y único. Pero por consiguiente mientras más creció y su visión de el mundo se volvía más grande y clara, comprendió que su especie estaba casi extinta y algún día se extinguiría y el quedaría por siempre siendo el único. Y su incomprendido y ahora infame padre no podía ser considerado uno debido a…cierto….asunto. Durante un largo tiempo y hasta la fecha Finn se decía a si mismo que ya había superado ese hecho, sin embargo él mismo en lo más profundo y puro de su ser. Sabía que solo se engañaba a si mismo en un intento para dejar de sufrir

**No te preocupes…no importa…..**

Finn dijo muy casualmente y restándole toda la importancia posible. Había logrado reprimir toda su vergüenza y algo de odio inconsciente a quienes lo trataban de esa forma a la hora de hablar. Entonces se acerco a la princesa con unos pasos lentos y muy silenciosos, puso su mano sobre su helado e increíblemente suave hombro y le dijo….

**Escucha…..**

Exagero mucho la pausa dentro de su hablar con la expectativa de que la princesa lo completara con su nombre, debido a que no lo había oído y llamarle princesa todo el tiempo, le resultaba muy formal e incómodo. La princesa inmediatamente levanto su rostro para observar a los verdes e hipnóticos ojos de Finn con mucha admiración. Rápidamente reconoció a donde quería llegar e hizo lo que le pareció más lógico…

**Lucym….**

Hablo con una voz muy suave y baja, casi sin prestar atención a lo que hacia, en ese momento su mente se encontraba perdida en otro lugar. Finn se sorprendió durante un corto momento por aquél nombre, se le hacía muy exótico pero dado su significado muy hermoso, de hecho su significado lo hizo divagar en sus pensamientos durante un momento, hasta que estos lo condujeron a un doloroso momento donde su propia luz lo consumió. Sabiendo que pasearse por esas áreas de sus recuerdos no hacía nada más que deprimirlo, volvió a la realidad de golpe hablando rápidamente y algo fuerte.

**Lucym..no importa, no te preocupes…sin embargo es algo de lo cual preferiría no hablar….**

Lucym solo asintió lentamente por lo bajo. Entonces Finn, para limpiar el ambiente de la incómoda y pesada atmósfera y comenzar el trabajo en serio, le pregunto a el Rey Helado de una manera fuerte sin embargo llena de respeto y un sentimiento de compañerismo…

**Entonces….antes de comenzar a buscar respuestas debo rescatar a mi padre y a Jake..¿Alguna idea de donde están?**

El Rey Helado volteo a ver a Finn con una expresión que no mostraba nada más que preocupación y francamente un poco de lástima. Entonces le contesto de la misma forma como Finn le había hablado a él….

**La última vez que escuche de ellos, se encontraban en la Prisión Vulcan a las afueras de el nuevo Reino de Fuego…..donde antes se encontraba el Reino Slime..**

La expresión de Finn tomo un carácter confundido y su mirada se lleno de ira y algo de pena….

**¡¿QUE?!, ¿¡que le ocurrió a el Reino Slime?!…**

**Finn…Ooo esta en….como decirlo delicadamente…UNA GUERRA…durante todo el tiempo que te fuiste el Reino de Fuego bajo el gobierno de la Reina Flama creció como reloj y se volvió muy poderoso…**

Finn durante un breve momento experimento un fuerte y hermoso sentimiento de orgullo, el cual fue interrumpido por lo que siguió de esa afirmación..

**y….ahora la Reina Flama, bajo su ley de total honestidad se proclama la única con la capacidad para mantener a Ooo en paz y tranquilidad….ofreció gobernar todos los reinos de forma pacífica, obviamente todos se negaron…..sin embargo esto no la detuvo. Ahora tiene el control de el Reino Slime y el Reino Fantasma…**

Finn estaba muy pensativo y con una expresión de tristeza y profunda decepción.

**¿Puedo quedarme…a dormir?**

**Claro que si Finn, todo el tiempo que desees…..**

**Gracias…..salgo en la mañana…**

Después de eso Finn dio una leve reverencia a ambos el Rey Helado y Lucym, para después retirarse a paso veloz sin ninguna otra palabra que saliera de su reseca garganta.

* * *

**Perdón por el capítulo corto :( **

**Mucha tarea y capítulos de Revenge :D, muy buena seria les recomiendo mucho verla.**

**Nos vemos pronto,**

**TheStoriTeller**


	7. Fénix

**Después de Esto Cap. 7: Fénix**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el gran sonido que se produjo anunciado la medía noche. Finn ni siquiera había cenado antes de retirarse a una de las numerosas habitaciones de invitados que había en el espacioso castillo. A pesar de estar hecho completamente de hielo, éste tenia su encanto. Finn estaba realmente sucio y algo herido, sin embargo no había forma en la cual se metiera a una regadera hecha de hielo. La única cosa que había en todo el cuarto que no era de hielo era la cama, fabricada con una muy fina madera que solo era proveniente de el bosque negro y unas pieles de osos polares. El mismo material de el viejo gorro que lamentablemente había sido destruido hace un poco más de seis meses. Finn lo recordaba muy bien, fue la sexta ocasión en la que lucho contra el demonio Orktrov. El cual ahora se encontraba dandole sus saludos a muerte. Finn solo pensaba de cosas aleatorias mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama y volteando la almohada para encontrarse con el refrescante lado frío. Sin embargo la información que había recibido hace tan solo unas horas era demasiada como para que pudiera dormir. El hecho de conocer la actual situación de su hogar y más aún saber quien era la responsable, era como una voz que le recordara lo roto que estaba su corazón y alma a cada segundo que pasaba. Era un tormento emocional y mental saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo en Ooo. Después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, todas las aventuras, todos sus momentos perfectos. Todas las veces que se dijeron que estarían juntos por siempre. Todas las veces que la princesa lloraba por su inseguridad de si estaba haciendo lo correcto con su gente, de si realmente era una buena persona o un monstruo. Todas las noches que paso consolándola. Todas las veces que su padre intento tomar el reino. Todos los días en los que parecía que todo estaría perfecto por siempre. Todos sus deseos y aspiraciones con ella. Todo eso le fue arrancado por esa misma persona. Finn aunque no lo mostrara, todo el tiempo estaba peleando con sus demonios internos intentando salir de su eterna depresión. Intentando encontrar un propósito aún más noble que ser un héroe, necesitaba encontrar a alguien a quien amar y proteger. Sin embargo todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado le había enseñado una valiosa lección; _Nunca se está listo…. _Have seis años Finn no estaba listo para lidiar con un exilio y un alma muerta, sin embargo ahora lo estaba o al menos eso se hacía creer. Estaba divagando por sus pensamientos en un viaje solitario hacia su subconsciente. Intentaba no caer en la depresión, en los recuerdos que lo atormentaban cada noche sin excepción. Para nuestro héroe el dormir se había vuelto algo muy difícil, confiar, casi imposible y sonreír…..no recordaba la última vez después de ser exiliado en que hubiera sido realmente feliz. Ni siquiera cuando conoció a Marshal Lee o a la Bruja Cazadora. Ni siquiera después de las mil y una aventuras que vivió mientras exploraba todo el globo. Después de todo por lo que había pasado nunca se encontraba con el humor para sonreír. Estaba buscando dentro de su mente algo que lo ayudara a dormir, sabia que necesitaba descansar par lo que se avecinaba mañana. De pronto buscando dentro de él se encontró con una desagradable presencia. La voz que provenía de lo más profundo dentro de él y que pensó que no escucharía al menos por algo más de tiempo hablo tan fría y escalofriante como siempre, sonaba realmente enojada

_OLVIDATE DE ELLA!…..solo es…un estorbo para nosotros….._

**¿Nosotros?…nunca dejaré que dañes lo poco que me queda!**

Finn hablo o más bien ¿pensó? No podía explicar como se comunicaba con el Lich dentro de él era como si solo tuviera que pensar inconscientemente para hablar con él, como si antes de siquiera formular su pensamiento el Lich ya supiera que era lo que quería decir o expresar, también podía sentir de una forma extrasensorial que su némesis se pasaba el tiempo vagando por sus deseos más profundos, sentimientos y memorias. Sentía como si estuviera intentando destruir la Bóveda y liberar a todos los recuerdos que Finn había decidido olvidar. Finn se encontraba realmente enojado y determinado, dejo que estos sentimientos de ira y venganza lo invadieran. Sin embargo notó que ante esto la presencia de el Lich dentro de el se volvió más fuerte.

_¡¿Por favor?!….ambos sabemos….que no te puedes proteger de mi….pero más importante….nunca alguien se ha podido proteger de si MISMO!_

_…solo es cuestión de tiempo…para que te consumas dentro de tus propias….sombras….._

El Lich habló con un tono muy fuerte y confiado, seguro de lo que creía que ocurriría. Incluso se estaba burlando de el héroe, intentando hacerle ver lo lejos que estaba de tener el control de la situación. Finn estaba analizando las penetrantes y llenas de filosofía palabras de su enemigo. De hecho había una gran verdad dentro de esas palabras. La Corona se lo había hecho ver, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Lich pudiera controlarlo de nuevo. Finn muy determinado solo se limito a pensar de una forma amenazante y muy segura, igualando la confianza de la oscura presencia

**Cuando el tiempo llegue….no necesitaré huir de mi mismo de nuevo, y entonces no serás nada ante mi verdadero poder…**

Finn esperaba una poderosa respuesta o una astuta burla, sin embargo ésta nunca llego. Decidido intento volver a dormir, dio la vuelta a su almohada por la decimotercera vez esa noche la golpeó un par de veces y recostó su cabeza contra el suave material de una manera un poco brusca. Finn se encontraba con la misma ropa que había usado durante la última semana, la cual se encontraba realmente sucia y con una cantidad considerable de sangre; sin embargo tenía sus razones para no despegarse de ésta. Todavía recordaba el día que la recibió, como una muestra de agradecimiento y una promesa; la cual ya no podría ser cumplida. Finn se estaba perdiendo de nuevo en sus oscuros pensamientos y cuando se dio cuanta de ello, al fin se dio por vencido.

**_Ok, creo que no habrá sueño para ti hoy, Finn_**

Finn se susurro a su mismo casi inconscientemente, todo el tiempo que había pasado solo lo había orillado a la necesidad de escuchar una voz; cosa que resolvió al comenzar a hablar con él mismo. De hecho recordaba una ocasión en la cual la Dulce Princesa le había dicho que hablar con uno mismo era un impulso inconsciente para representar la verdadera honestidad que uno se tenía con su subconsciente, era la verdadera y única honestidad. La única voz que podías seguir debido a que nunca te diría algo que no quieras hacer o te perjudicara en cualquier sentido. La que representaba lo que realmente querías y deseabas hacer sin ningún prejuicio o engaño.

**_Quieres volver con la Princesa Flama, cobrar venganza contra el que te exilio y ser el héroe que todos merecen o te miento Finn?_**

**Sin embargo eso nunca ocurrirá…..si quiero ser un héroe debo olvidarla…..**

**_Pero sabes que no lo harás, así….¿que para que mentirte?_**

Finn se encontraba en una discusión interna cuando se le ocurrió que necesitaría una actividad para despejar su mente. Entonces lentamente se levanto de su lugar de descanso y sentó en la cama mientras llevaba sus manos a su cara durante unos momentos. Se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, tratando de vencer el cansancio y levantarse. Sin embargo no tuvo opción cuando un agudo sonido se escucho y se acercaba a una impresionante velocidad. El techo comenzó a temblar con una intensidad considerable y pequeños trozos de hielo comenzaron a caer de éste. Entonces a través de el translúcido material que el cual estaba fabricado el techo se dejó ver una enorme bola de energía naranja acercándose a una increíble velocidad mientras una enrome bola de humo le precedía. Finn calculo que eran unos tres segundos para el impacto. Fue entonces cuando se concentro y su mirada se perdió en la hermosura y el poder de la verde y maldita hoja que fue desplegada como el relámpago mismo. Entonces Finn dio dos respiros muy fuertes, comenzó a alinear sus pensamientos, emociones, respiraciones, deseos e incluso los latidos de su propio corazón a un nivel de precisión que superaba lo meramente humano. Numerosos pensamientos comenzaron a fluir por su mente, entrenamientos duros y sin fin hasta que el último rayo de el brillante y cálido sol fuera engullido por la hermosa y misteriosa noche, dolor físico y emocional a la hora de aprender que las emociones son venideras y no deben de nublar tu juicio, filosofía de la forma de comportarse de un héroe a la hora de poner a todos los demás sobre ti mismo y amor hacía nadie en particular a la hora de aprender a amar a toda la vida y seres vivos. Todos muy diversos y elegidos muy cuidadosamente a la hora de utilizar la técnica prohibida y definitiva…El Golpe sin Sombra. El movimiento que le fue enseñado por Rattleballs a la hora de terminar su entrenamiento de héroe. Entonces después de unos largos y pesados dos segundos, Finn abrió los ojos mientras movía su espada a una velocidad que no podía ser alcanzada por nadie que no hubiera soportado el poderoso poder de el arrepentimiento y no tuviera una voluntad de hierro para perfeccionar la última técnica. Los movimientos de Finn eran tan rápidos que cortaban el aire a tal punto que lo moldeaban y doblaban, sus brazos se movían más rápido que el aire mismo. A pesar de ser tan rápidos como el trueno, sus cortes no perdían técnica ni fuerza a la hora en la cual comenzaban a mover el aire y empujarlo a una velocidad supersónica. El aire fue cortado en forma de una doble S. Entonces Finn salto mientras empujaba a el aire a una velocidad irreal, éste por su parte fácilmente rompió el techo de siete centímetros de grueso y destruyo la bola de fuego con un poder y elegancia inigualable. Finn salió volando por los aires rodeado de el fuego restante de el ardiente proyectil, derritiendo los fragmentos de hielo que salieron volando durante la explosión en un instante. Después dio dos vueltas mortales en el aire para después caer de pie sobre el techo de el hermoso palacio, quebrando el lugar donde cayo y formando un pequeño cráter. Entonces volteo enfrente de él y observo a una pequeña nube de un hermoso y profundo humo negro. Entonces cuando comenzó a desaparecer revelo a una hermosa pero peligrosa figura. Definitivamente era una mujer por dos innegables características. Tenía una negra y metálica armadura con numerosos y hermosos grabados de aves que le cubría solo las partes vitales de el cuerpo a la hora de una batalla. El pecho y los costados con un peto, también portaba unas botas de cuero que parecían hechas con la dura y resistente piel de los lobos de fuego. Y unos brazales que protegían todos sus antebrazos fabricados de el mismo metal, tan oscuro y misterioso como la noche. Debajo de la armadura llevaba los cuales parecían los restos descuidados de un vestido real. Y una mascara hecha con piedras volcánicas que imitaba el rostro de un dragón acompañada por un par de hermosos y brillantes ojos rojos color fuego, que parecían estar hechos de lava por dentro. Tenía mucho sentido para Finn, el dragón era un animal sagrado para la raza de los elementales de fuego al igual que los fénix y las quimeras. La figura tenía un largo cabello de el color de el sol mismo que resbalaba por sus pertrechados ( protegidos por armadura ) hombros. La figura miraba atentamente a Finn, estudiando su apariencia y complexión física. Finn sin embargo no lucía muy impresionado y solo se limito a desplegar su espada y prepararse para atacar. Se coloco en una posición de ataque y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su oponente. Mientras tanto su mano comenzó a brillar en una llama verde. Finn se dio cuenta inmediatamente mientras escuchaba la misma fría voz dentro de su mente

_Nuestra fuerza…no tendrá una pequeña…..oportunidad….._

Finn realmente se sorprendió y honestamente asusto un poco, sin embargo sabía que en ese momento no podía mostrar debilidad o bajar la guardia. De modo que solo decidió no prestarle atención y siguió avanzando hacia su oponente. De hecho decidió usar esto a su favor y creo una guardia compuesta….

_Hasta que haces….algo….ligeramente correcto….._

Finn ignoraba a el Lich mientras observaba a su oponente. Ésta también tenía su guardia arriba sin embargo no se movía. Entonces decidió hablar…

**Bienvenido a casa…Finn….**

Finn no respondió, solo seguía observándola como esperando que dijera algo más

**Veamos si eres digno…de guiarnos…..**

**¿A…quienes?**

Finn decidió hablar, muy serio, sin mostrar emoción alguna y eligiendo muy bien sus palabras. Sin embargo incapaz de suprimir un tono de curiosidad en su hablar

**Fénix….**

* * *

** Perdón de nuevo por el capítulo corto (aunque para algunos no lo es) D:**

** Prometo que el próximo será un especial de al menos 5mil palabras, ¿Que es Fénix? ¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Cómo se librará Finn de el Lich? ¿Que fue de Marshall Lee? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? **


	8. La División

**Después de esto Cap. 8: División**

Una feroz batalla de miradas se estaba llevando a cabo, los oponentes se observaban fijamente mientras sus pechos se inflaban y encogían con una sincronización perfecta. Ambos se encontraban listos para luchar, con mucha presión tomaban sus armas, sus palmas estaban sudosas y sus piernas tensas. Sus caras tenían expresiones diferentes, una de determinación y cautela y la otra de confianza y respeto. La extraña mujer enfrente de Finn había generado dos cortas espadas de roca derretida que había salido de sus propias manos. Las hojas eran rugosas e irregulares pero emanaban un enorme calor y sus cuerpos brillaban al calor de el rojo sangre. La chica tenia toda la cara cubierta, sin embargo su hermoso cabello naranja e intangible se escapaba de sus metálico casco. Finn se encontraba viéndola mientras comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella con sus mortal arma oculta, sin embargo las llamas que emanaban de su mano seguían presentes. Su descolorado cabello creaba una enigmática sombra sobre su rostro y su identidad se mantenía en secreto. Sin embargo un potente brillo verde procedente de sus ojos penetraba su cobertura. Su capucha había sido rota anoche pero tenía la fortuna de no haberse cortado el cabello en un largo tiempo, aunque ésta chica parecía ya conocer su identidad y estar de su lado…pero ¿Tenía un lado? Mientras se seguía acercando, su oponente tampoco montaba una guardia, ésta se encontraba muy confiada debido a que muchas historias de Finn le habían sido contadas y conocía de lo que éste no era capaz. La curiosidad estaba matando a Finn por dentro, entonces cuando se encontraba a tan solo cinco pasos de la enigmática mujer, al fin habló

**¿Como conoces mi….nombre?**

Hablaba con una amenazadora y fría voz, se sorprendió cuando esto se le hizo más fácil de lo normal. Aunque de cierta forma ya se le hacía normal ser así, cuando era un niño todo el tiempo era confiado y amistoso, sin embargo después de el evento que cambio su vida se volvió frío y muy serio. Casi nunca sonreía y no confiaba en las personas en ningún momento, nunca bajaba la guardia…

**La pregunta debería ser…¿Quién no lo conoce…estos días?**

Finn no entendía muy bien a que se refería si ella además de el Rey Helado y su hija eran las únicas personas que sabían que se encontraba ahí. La mujer hablaba muy confiada, con una ligera risa y un toque de ironía. Esto solo hizo enojar a Finn, de modo que pregunto de nuevo pero ésta vez con una voz de asesino, estaba apretando los dientes e intentando controlarse, podía sentir de nuevo unas enormes ganas de matar y exterminar a todos. Sin embargo él sabía que esto solo era por el efecto que el Lich tenía dentro de él, e intentaba no ceder ante los deseos de éste….

_¿Por que tan….tenso….Finn?_

El Lich le hablo mientras intentaba controlarlo completamente, sin embargo éste aún se encontraba debilitado por la corona y su presencia pronto fue suprimida por la de nuestro héroe. Finn después de unos momentos temblando logró retomar el control total sobre su cuerpo y mente, entonces se relajo y luego habló

**Volveré a preguntarlo de nuevo….¿Como conoces mi nombre?**

La chica enfrente de Finn solo aumento el tamaño de su sonrisa y lo reto….

**Derrótame y lo sabrás…**

Hablo de la misma forma que antes, muy confiada y burlona. Sin embargo ésta vez Finn mantuvo la calma y no le dio ni una oportunidad a el Lich de tomar su cuerpo. Parecía como si los sentimientos de odio, enojo, tristeza o básicamente cualquier sentimiento negativo aumentarán la presencia de el Lich exponencialmente y pusieran en peligro la mente de Finn. Finn comenzaba a darse cuenta de esto e intentaba evitar ésta clase de situaciones. Finn no cambio su actitud ni seriedad a la hora de hablar…

**Entonces que así sea….**

Su oponente le dedico una media sonrisa para después elevarse rápidamente en un torbellino de fuego, desplazarse como un fénix por el aire y aterrizar a unos cincuenta metros de quién había tanto oído. La expresión de Finn cambio de un segundo a otro, sus cejas hicieron sus ojos más pequeños mientras se concentraba y entraba en su elemento. La adrenalina se soltó como bomba por todo su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a tomar fuerza y se preparaba para luchar, comenzó a apretar sus puños con una gran fuerza mientras sus músculos y tendones por todo su cuerpo se tensaban y tomaban fuerza. Comenzó a sentirse caliente por fuera y muy frío por dentro, una combinación mortal. De un momento a otro desplegó su arma y con la otra mano aumento la maldita y poderosa llama verde. Esta tenía un poder muy impredecible e inestable pero en este momento era su mejor opción para compensar que su retadora portara dos poderosas espadas de doble filo. Sudor comenzó a recorrer su frente mientras un escalofrío comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Recordaba una de las técnicas de pelea que le había enseñado Marshall Lee…._Si no eres consiente de ti mismo, nadie lo será._ De un momento a otro una parte de su mente fue tomada por el Lich….

_No puedes protegerte de….ti…mismo..Finn….y..lo quieras o no….al luchar….me alimentas…._

Finn no le presto atención y observo como su retadora se envolvía en llamas de un color azul muy profundo, Finn se vio un poco sorprendido ante esto….la única persona a la cual había visto hacer aquello era…..NO! Pensar en ella ahora solo sería una desventaja….

_Tus…sentimientos…aún son un estorbo…para nuestro poder…Finn…_

**_De acuerdo….._**

Finn habló con un tono serio, pero fue incapaz de no sentirse derrotado, aquello no paso desapercibido por el Lich

_Espera…¿Qué?…._

Éste sonaba genuinamente sorprendido, pronto Finn se sintió invadido por un sentimiento de victoria…pero éste no era suyo….

_Recuerda….sere muchas cosas…..pero no un mentiroso…Finn…._

El Lich habló muy seguro y sintiéndose superior y victorioso. Sin embargo Finn no le estaba prestando atención mientras corría a un décimo de la velocidad de el sonido hacia su objetivo. Se estaba acercando como bala hacía su objetivo, tenía su espada enfrente de él apuntando hacía adelante como una flecha dispuesta a convertir en brocheta a su oponente. Un agudo sonido se producía mientras la punta de su arma cortaba a el aire y creaba una onda de choque. Los ojos de Finn comenzaron a tomar un tono verde y llamas verdes comenzaron a envolverlo….

**_Que ocurre….¿por que no me transformo a tu asqueroso cuerpo?…._**

_Calla mortal!…..y observa…._

De repente Finn aumento su velocidad a un más, a una velocidad que nunca había experimentado. Lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos y comenzaba a tener dificultad para respirar debido a aquella increíble velocidad, también comenzaba a sentir su ropa floja, curiosamente su espada seguía completamente recta y cortaba el aire a un nivel más poderoso mientras comenzaba a emanar chispas verdes. En medio segundo se encontraba a menos de un metro de su oponente quién apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer un bloqueo doble con sus incandescentes armas y provocar que Finn frenara de golpe. Las llamas verdes y azules crearon una pequeña explosión mientras violentamente se comían unas a otras y chispas, polvo y fragmentos de hielo perfectamente cortados volaron por los aires a velocidades supersónicas. Finn salió volando hacia atrás unos dos metros, sin embargo inconscientemente unas llamas demoniacas fueron proyectadas desde sus manos y lo hicieron aterrizar rápidamente y a salvo. Sin perder un segundo Finn dio un paso hacia adelante y lanzo una estocada diagonal bien colocada, la cual fue bloqueada por su oponente. Después su oponente comenzó a atacarlo sin tregua utilizando sus dos sables y girando, esto dejaba a Finn con muy poco tiempo para reaccionar entre cada ataque. Mientras bloqueaba intentando encontrar una apertura en su defensa comenzó a notar que con cada golpe su espada de vegetal se quemaba y tardaba mucho en recuperarse mientras que los golpes enemigos eran casi instantáneos. En un momento la chica envuelta en llamas se atraso un poco en su ataque, con esto Finn logró flanquearla mientras cortaba a la mitad su sable con su casi incinerada arma. La chica se sorprendió e intento golpearlo con su otro sable, Finn rápidamente se agacho y paso por debajo de el ataque para después golpearla en el estómago con su puño envuelto en llamas. La chica se encobro y dio un paso atrás intentando recuperarse. Finn salto y lanzo un mortal ataque descendente. Su oponente lo previo y se elevo mientras daba una vuelta hacia atrás mientras Finn recibió una dolorosa patada doble en la cara. Finn cayo a el suelo mientras la chica corría hacia él y su sable se regeneraba. Finn rápidamente se paro y logro parar un pesado pero poderoso ataque elemental, sin embargo después de esto su biológica arma fue consumida completamente por las azuladas llamas y cayo a el suelo para convertirse en nada más que cenizas….

**¡¿QUE!?**

Finn grito mientras su más fiel y duradera compañera se iba de éste mundo convertida en carbón. Un escalofrío y un sentimiento de inseguridad recorrían su sorprendida e inestable mente mientras ésta era sorprendida y comenzaba a perder agarre sobre su huésped. Sus ojos traicionaban a la lógica de su mente mientras muchos sentimientos lo invadían y comenzaba a entrar en una espacie de shock, por un momento fue transportado a el día en la cual la consiguió…

**_Esa espada chico, JAJAJAJAJA!….esta maldita!, ahora jamás dejará tu cuerpo!_**

_Un Finn de quince años apenas terminando de cruzar la pubertad con su clásico gorro blanco, ropa simple e infantil se sentía traicionado mientras se enteraba de que estaba maldito por una espada con una precisión perfecta. Sin embargo se veía relajado y para nada asustado mientras con su mente desplegaba y retraía su nueva arma repetidas veces. De un momento a otro su enojo fue reemplazado por un sentimiento de seguridad y entusiasmo…_

_**En serio?! GENIAL!**_

_Este inocente chico que no había probado de el horrible tormento que es la soledad, brinco en el aire mientras extendía su nueva arma felizmente, ahora jamás estaría sin protección o compañía._

**_¡¿Que?!…NO!, deberías estar SUFRIENDO!_**

_Finn comenzó a atacar eufóricamente a el embustero vendedor mientras la presencia dentro de la maldita arma le hablaba.._

**_Jamás estarás solo….me encargaré de que nadie JAMAS te haga daño….._**

_Una voz femenina y muy madura hablaba mientras Finn golpeaba en el suelo a el vendedor. Ahora jamás estaría solo. Finn era tan feliz explorando sus memorias pasadas, donde su vida era perfecta y su mayor problema era no encontrar donde Jake había escondido a BMO. Los momentos donde aún no tenía que enfrentar la realidad, donde todo era tan fácil y color de rosa, donde nada era demasiado difícil para el gran Finn, donde tenía muchos amigos y nadie dudaba de él, pero más importante no dudaba de si mismo. Esos eran los momentos en lo que era genuinamente feliz y los cuales ahora lo motivaban a seguir adelante._

**_¡VUELVE A LA REALIDAD….CARAJO!_**

Una voz penetro en su lúcido y feliz sueño mientras el Lich le hablo muy enojado a Finn. Finn comenzó a salir de su sueño mientras sentía la cabeza pesada y veía todo borroso. Al principio no podia oír nada pero poco a poco su sentido de el oído y vista fueron regresando y lo hicieron justo a tiempo para que pudiera esquivar una ráfaga de fuego que lo hubiera cocido vivo. Finn tuvo que lanzarse a el suelo esquivando su posible muerte por unos pocos milímetros. Una vez que cayo rápidamente se levanto mientras saltaba y ejecutaba una patada giratoria. La cual perfectamente encajaron con el estomago de su oponente quién se había acercado lentamente a Finn con sus rojizos y brillantes sables en alto. La chica tuvo que doblarse de el dolor mientras descubría que su peto había sido roto. No creía lo que veía mientras los fragmentos oscuros y relucientes de su teóricamente casi indestructible armadura caían a el suelo produciendo un leve pero profundo sonido. Rápidamente y llena de furia regreso su vista el frente solo para recibir otro golpe en el rostro, éste la mando a el suelo. Sin embargo uso esto a su favor cuando deslizo su pierna por el suelo de forma circular y golpeo a Finn fuertemente en los tobillos haciéndolo caer. En cuanto volvió a parase de un salto comenzó a atacar sin descansar a Finn en un interminable combo de cortes mortales realizados con sus sables de reluciente lava. Sin embargo no lograba encajar un solo golpe, mientras Finn esquivaba los ataques agachándose y saltando hábilmente. En un momento la heroína intento atacarlo con un corte vertical, grave error. Finn logro parar sus brazos antes de que pudiera completarlo y dio una hábil vuelta tomándola de la muñeca mientras con su otra mano saco una pequeña pero filosa daga que brillaba con un color rojo sangre del filo. Estaba realizando una hábil llave para inmovilizarla, después con su daga procedió a cortar los sables de su oponente como si fueran de mantequilla. Esto dejo a la chica muy sorprendida, la cual procedió a liberarse de un fuerte codazo en el estómago que ejecuto sobre Finn. Finn retrocedió ante aquel acto para que después su oponente intentara golpearlo de nuevo, sin embargo de un solo movimiento Finn esquivo su golpe le dio un codazo en la cara, sobre su nariz, rompiendo su casco y la tumbo a el suelo. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa…menos…ESTO. Frente a él se encontraba la dama de las llamas, la que lo traiciono y abandono después de todo lo que hizo intentando demostrarle que había cambiado. Finn en ese momento perdió toda su fuerza al observar tal belleza. Un enorme sentimiento combinado de deshonor, arrepentimiento, culpa y dolor lo invadió mientras lo hacía sentir como la persona más despreciable sobre la Tierra. Después de todo por lo cual la había hecho pasar en el pasado, ahora la había golpeado con toda su furia. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras toda su historia con ella pasaba ante sus ojos. Se perdió por unos largos momentos en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos compuestos por la lava más reluciente de el mismísimo centro de la Tierra. Por unos momentos admiro su hermoso rostro, el más prefecto ahora golpeado y lleno de zonas naranjas más oscuras. En realidad la había lastimado y nunca se perdonaría a si mismo por ello. Mientras su mente se volvía aún más inestable debido a todos los sentimientos negativos que lo invadían, la supuesta Princesa Flama no pareció reconocerlo y de lo quito de encima con una poderosa y ardiente patada doble sobre el estomagó de Finn. Éste ataque lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros en el aire para después aterrizar fuertemente sobre el helado y rígido suelo. La heroína rápidamente se levanto mientras ahora todo cobraba sentido, Finn la había confundido con su- Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y en el segundo en el cual regreso su vista a el frente no vio a Finn. Mientras esto ocurría pudo comenzar a notar como la noche comenzaba a tomar un oscuro sobrenatural y las nubes comenzaban a acumularse justo sobre ella. Un grupo de nubes también comenzó a tapar la luna impidiendo a la poca luz natural de ésta iluminar la fría y misteriosa noche. De un momento a otro comenzaba a escuchar leves ráfagas de viento detrás de ella, sin embargo al voltear nada era visto y el mismo tipo de sensación ocurría donde hace solo un momento estaba observando. Varias veces estuvo volteando de un lado a otro intentando dar con el causante de esto, pero sin ningún éxito mientras su confianza desaparecía y el miedo e inseguridad se apoderaban de todo su ser. Mientras nuestra valiente rebelde se encontraba intentado mantener su guardia casi sin ningún éxito, Finn se encontraba corriendo. Estaba corriendo alrededor de ella con unas vueltas muy cerradas y una velocidad tan rápida que cortaba el aire. Se encontraba preparando la última técnica mientras rodeaba a su oponente intentado confundirla, claro que la técnica no se acercaría ni un poco al poder que tenía normalmente debido a que planeaba realizarla con una daga, pero por el momento era lo único que tenía. Su fiel compañera había sido destruida y no tenía otra opción o eso creía. Poco a poco se acercaba a su velocidad terminal mientras continuaba su conversación mental con la inmortal desgracia. Sin embargo Finn no estaba pensando claramente debido a el shock que le había causado ver a la ``Princesa Flama´´, y que debido a sus recientes pensamientos y emociones habían causado que el Lich tuviera un 90% de control sobre su ser...

_¿Acaso no lo vez?….Finn…..juntos…no precisaremos de….nadie….._

_Recuerda…..todo el daño que tan hecho….las personas…que sigues….amando_

De un momento a otro los ojos de Finn comenzaron a brillar de un color verde más fuerte, comenzaba a sentirse más fuerte físicamente pero también como su mente se debilitaba, pronto todo parecía como un sueño….

_Todo lo que haz…..sufrido….por proteger a esos ingratos…_

_Como las doncellas que aún amas…..te utilizaron…..y luego reemplazaron….._

Mientras Finn dudaba más de si mismo debido a las fuertes palabras de el Lich se sentía más fuerte pero menos presente en su mente, sentía como pronto su brazo derecho salió de su control y se comenzó a morir lenta y literalmente. Veía como su piel se ponía pálida rápidamente y comenzaba a caer revelando su puro hueso, ahora seco y muerto. Finn paso de lado de su confundida oponente y le propino un fuerte corte en el hombro con su daga. Finn en realidad no planeaba desde el principio lastimarla de gravedad….

**_¡¿Que haces?!…NO LA LASTIMES!_**

Intento frenar mientras le exigía furioso al Lich que se detuviera, pero sus adoloridas piernas ya estaban fuera de su control y podía sentir como estas eran recorridas por una muerta y helada sensación…

_Cuando acabes de morir…..tu cuerpo…..diseñado para nuestras presencias…desde el principio….el poder que obtendré…..nadie podrá hacerme frente….._

**_¿Así que ya no hablas de nosotros?….espera!…yo diseñado para que…¿¡A QUE TE REFIERES?!_**

Pudo ver como sus piernas cambiaban bruscamente de dirección, daban la última curva y se dirigían a toda la velocidad que podían producir hacia su confundido objetivo, quien se encontraba justo a espaldas de nuestro debilitado héroe. Él Lich estaba disfrutando la tortura psicológica que le estaba dando a la pobre mente de Finn, quebrantada por el dolor y la desconfianza….

_¿Que acaso tu querido padre…..no te contó…..?…supongo que solo sigues siendo una herramienta a manos…..de cualquiera…._

**_SILENCIO!_**

En ese momento caer en las provocaciones de el Lich no era lo más inteligente, fuera cierto o no lo que decía, ahora debía detenerlo. Ya habría tiempo para conseguir respuestas después. Intento con toda su voluntad detenerse, desato toda su furia y fe en una desesperada explosión mental intentando detener a el Lich. Ya alguna había fallado en salvar a alguien y no se creía capaz de resistirlo de nuevo…ÉSTA ERA POR ARCOIRIS! De un momento a otro recupero el control de su mano derecha e intento detenerse agitando su otro brazo y provocándose perder el equilibrio. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de besar el rugoso y helado suelo, comenzó a flotar mientras su cuerpo entero se encontraba suspendido sobre unas juguetonas chispas verdes. Intento de nuevo desesperadamente desestabilizarse, sin embargo ya se encontraba muy cerca de su objetivo y admitió que era inútil….

_Algún día…me lo agradecerás…..Finn_

Justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar a la chica con su esquelético brazo derecho envuelto en llamas verdes, una ligera y redondeada hoja de un duro plateado color separo su brazo de su hombro causándole un dolor insoportable. Mientras caía de nuevo a el suelo con un enorme dolor, una robótica y poderosa voz le informo….

**Una vez más pierdes el camino Finn….**

Finn levanto su vista solo para encontrarse con una enigmática, oscura y metálica figura encapuchada que reflejaba la casi inexistente luz de la Luna. De un momento a otro su cuerpo lo desobedeció, se paro y ataco a su mentor como un animal. Saltaba sobre sus manos y piernas como un lobo mientras se acercaba en menos de un segundo a su oponente con sus manos colocadas como garras y un brillo verde ahora emanando de ambas. Rattleballs ni se inmuto mientras su mecánica complexión no era diferente a como siempre lo era, sin embargo en la última millonésima de segundo pareció como si apenas tocara su arma para aparecer detrás de el Lich y aterrizar elegantemente dándole la espalda a el inmortal terror. Finn aterrizo a los pies de Rattleballs. Sin embargo al abrir los ojos se encontró con la amistosa sonrisa de su mentor y una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sin pensarlo un segundo rápidamente acepto y logro pararse sin problemas, sin embargo al estar de pie noto que ya no tenía ningún signo de la demoniaca transformación, ninguna llama verde lo rodeaba, ninguna parte de su cuerpo se sentía muerta. Sin embargo sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando giro su cabeza un poco y observo a el Lich en su antigua gloria parado enfrente de ellos. Sin embargo era considerablemente más pequeño, de la estatura de Finn. Éste vestía con la oscura y desgarrada ropa de Finn, mientras acido radioactivo salía de su boca. El Lich presentaba daños muy graves, tenía varias costillas rotas, y su cráneo quebrantado. La horrible mutación observo a Finn y Rattleballs con furia para después decir con una voz muy ronca pero enojada...

**ESTO!, no se ha acabado...apenás comienza...después de todo no es mi destino eliminar a todos...es el TUYO Finn...y lo quieras o no...un día lo harás...**

Después de dar su escalofriante mensaje éste se disolvió en una nube de polvo. Rattleballs se alejo de el lado de Finn mientras éste tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte. Mientras Finn se encontraba observando la Luna que comenzaba a salir de entre las oscuras nubes pudo escuchar a Rattleballs regañar a aquella chica que evidentemente no era la Princesa Flama, pero que sin embargo conservaba un gran parecido con ella...

**¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES!?...solo te mande a traerlo, ¿que crees que** **hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado?**

Después de unos momentos escucho a Rattleballs acercarse a él seguido por aquella chica. Debido a que Finn aún se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, la ardiente chica tuvo que colocarse justo enfrente de él para poder ofrecerle una caja negra muy alargada hecha de obsidiana. Finn la tomo entre sus manos con fuerza y se sorprendió de lo ligera que era. Finn vio a los ojos brevemente a aquella chica mientras abría los ojos y se encontraba con la legendaria...

**Nothung...**

Fue lo único que Finn pudo decir antes de que la chica de nuevo lo interrumpiera...

**Perdón por aquello...solo quería ver que tan bien peleaba el legendario Finn el Humano...pero ahora Ooo te necesita y sería un honor luchar a tu lado para liberarlo...**

Al principio habló con la cabeza baja, realmente apenada y arrepentida, pero al final recupero su espíritu y hablo con una gran determinación y respeto. Finn se encontraba observándola fijamente mientras pensaba en mil y una cosas. Era mucho que procesar tan rápido, sin embargo no era nada comparado con lo que ocurriría a continuación cuando Rattleballs la presentó...

**Ella es Blaze...y-**

Antes de que su mentor pudiera terminar de hablar, Blaze lo interrumpió y termino su explosiva presentación...

**Y pude notar que me confundiste con...¿mi madre?**

El corazón de Finn se detuvo mientras Lucym y el Rey Helado se acercaban a ellos preocupados al acabar de subir por unas elegantes escaleras de hielo enfrente de él..._Hija de la Princesa Flama?_ Las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos...

* * *

**Perdón, se que la última vez prometí un cap. de 5 mil palabras, sin embargo solo pude terminar por ahora éste de 4 mil. Aunque es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora :D El próximo objetivo será 4 500 palabras XD**

**Diganme que opinan de como se esta desarrollando la historia porfa :D Siiiiiii?!**


	9. Heridas Mentales

**Inicio de Acto I: Un Héroe Caído**

**Después de Esto Cap. 9: Heridas Mentales**

_¿Hija de la princesa flama?…._ La frase retumbo por toda la mente de Finn liberando dolorosas memorias y sentimientos que habían logrado ser suprimidos después de años de soledad. Años de dolor fueron experimentados en un eterno segundo. Una cinta sin terminar de imágenes comenzaron a recorrer su mente, mientras enfrente de él contemplaba a la prueba de su enorme sufrimiento mental. Las heridas físicas curaban, pero las sentimentales y mentales eran toda otra historia. Le había tomado un enorme tiempo superarla pero la bomba que había sido tirada sobre él lo había dejado completamente desarmado y vulnerable. Una enorme cantidad de sufrimiento fue liberado de los rincones más profundos de su rota mente, un enorme sentimiento de dolor y remordimiento lo invadió. Comenzó a apretar los puños y los dientes con una fuerza sobrehumana mientras comenzaba a temblar inconscientemente, comenzaba a sudar mientras sentía como se quebraba por dentro. Entonces recordó las palabras que el Lich le había dicho hace tan solo unos momentos….

_Amigos y enemigos…van y vienen….pero en el final….solo puedes confiar en alguien…en ti mismo…._

_Las personas son débiles…..dispuestas a traicionar…cuando es óptimo…¿lealtad?….una mera ilusión….._

Una enorme cantidad de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras todos lo observaban estáticos y con un sentimiento de pena combinada con empatía, conociendo por lo que estaba pasando. Blaze y Lucym eran las únicas que se encontraban ignorantes a la situación. Se sentía muerto por dentro, fue entonces cuando se juró a si mismo que nunca más se permitiría sentir, era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr de nuevo. Lloraba a cántaros, sin embargo no emitía ningún sonido, lagrimas recorrían todo su rostro pero no lloraba, dentro de él, el dolor comenzaba a transformarse en furia y determinación…..

**No me volverás a hacer daño….a mi ni a nadie….**

Finn susurro a un volumen solo audible para él mientras sus palabras se perdían en el helado y pesado ambiente. El sol comenzaba a asomarse majestuosamente por los helados horizontes de el reino helado. Bañando a la prospera ciudad de un color naranja resplandeciente mientras que las nubes comenzaban a reflejar los poderosos rayos de el sol y la noche era engullida por un nuevo día. Los habitantes al salir de sus casas, bien descansados listos para otro día de rutina de trabajo no pudieron evitar notar una enorme columna de humo que se elevaba desde lo alto de el helado castillo imperial. Finn al notar su penosa situación se dio la vuelta ocultando su rostro de todos los presentes, un héroe nunca podía mostrar debilidad, eran un símbolo de fuerza y determinación, pero en el final eran meros mortales. Entonces sintió la metálica mano se su perdido y viejo mentor posarse lentamente en su hombro, entonces Finn sin voltear a verlo le pregunto con la vista clavada en el imponente sol…..

**¿Como es que lo hacemos…soportar ésta batalla eterna?**

Rattleballs le hablo muy profundamente y lleno de convicción, sin embargo no podía ocultar en su voz un enorme sentimiento de orgullo, al fin, después de tanto tiempo y sufrimiento, Finn comenzaba a deducir la filosofía más profunda de todas….

**Fé….. Finn. Nuestros caminos están llenos de sufrimiento, pero es lo que hacemos….soportar lo que nadie más puede….luchamos por preservar la esperanza….somos solo símbolos….nada más**

Finn hablaba con una voz llena de curiosidad y una profunda reflexión, buscaba desesperadamente encontrar una forma de terminar su sufrimiento y encontrar de nuevo su camino….

**Pero…¿Cómo dejas atrás todo esto?**

**No lo hago Finn….nunca dejo atrás nada, mis memorias siempre me acompañarán, es un peso con el cual siempre cargo…tal vez sufriremos otra eternidad en vano…pero no nos detendremos…..¿Por qué?…..Fé….**

**Entonces supongo que solo tengo que…..¿Resistir?…..¿Luchar hasta colapsar?…..**

**No…debes aprender a trasformar el sufrimiento en fuerza….ésa…será tu última lección….**

Finn se tomo una larga pausa mientras admiraba el majestuoso amanecer lleno de vida y colores para después continuar…

**Comienzo a creer que esto es solo el principio de nuestra filosofía y no su…..última forma….**

Finn termino la conversación de una forma decidida y lleno de una nueva fuente de determinación, después de esto se quedó muy pensativo durante unos momentos para después tomar a la legendaria Nothung y guardarla en una desgastada funda que colgaba de su descolorado y rasgado cinturón de cuero. Entonces después volvió a ver a Rattleballs con una mirada de profunda determinación que incluso era un poco escalofriante, entonces hablo para todos…

**De acuerdo hora de recuperar Ooo….**

Todos asintieron lentamente aún con una profunda pena por la situación. Finn aún tenía los ojos rojos y muy irritados mientras luchaba por no continuar llorando, sin embargo fue el primero en comenzar a pensar en una estrategia. Hablaba con una nueva convicción mientras intentaba tomar una posición de liderazgo…

**Entonces,…¿Cuál es el plan?**

**Me alegra que preguntes…**

Le dijo Rattleballs mientras se colocaba a su lado derecho y colocaba su mano en su hombro para después mirarlo de frente y acercarse a su otra aprendiz…..

**Tú y Blaze irán a el Reino Slime mañana a primera hora, deben encontrar a la Princesa Slime, ella comanda a los rebeldes que aún quedan, mientras tanto yo y el Rey Helado comenzaremos a-**

Rattleballs dejo de hablar repentinamente cuando le dio un buen vistazo a la expresión de Finn. Finn no podía ocultar un fuerte sentimiento de impaciencia que creía dentro de él, él primero que nada quería encontrar respuestas acerca de su pasado, había cosas que aún no entendía, quería rescatar a su padre y a Jake. Rattleballs supo leer perfectamente su expresión y de cierta forma comprendió lo que sentía, sin embargo Finn se le adelanto expresando su desacuerdo…

**¡¿Qué?!….NO..primero tenemos que rescatar a Jake y a mi padre, tenemos que-**

Rattleballs lo interrumpió con fuerza y autoridad en su voz, algo molesto por la impaciencia de su aprendiz…

**NO..Finn, no estamos listos para irrumpir en la Prisión Vulcan, primero debemos debilitar las fuerzas de la Princesa Flama y tomar los Reinos Fantasma y Slime….entonces podremos rescatarlos. Recuerda el enemigo de el éxito….**

**La ambición…..**

Finn completo la frase llena de sabiduría de mala gana y con la cabeza algo baja mientras se avergonzaba un poco por su infantil comportamiento.

**Bueno...Pero primero….necesitaras algo más que...ESO….**

Blaze se metió en la conversación repentinamente mientras los demás se encontraban en otra conversación y Rattleballs se les unía, se refería a la desgastada, rota y penosa vestidura de Finn. La cual no consistía de más que unos desgarrados pedazos de tela que habían perdido su magia y los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una gloriosa armadura angelical. Finn la volteo a ver con una mirada un tanto molesta y algo irónica….

**Y….lo siento por tu arma, por como reaccionaste puedo deducir que era muy preciada para ti…**

Blaze no tardo en entender el mensaje de Finn y ofrecerle una genuina y cálida disculpa, si él sería su nuevo compañero no le gustaría empezar con el pie izquierdo

**Mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar…por mucho tiempo fue mi única compañera….**

Finn hablaba melancólicamente mientras el enojo de su voz comenzaba a desvanecerse para después reconfortarla y liberarla de su culpa

**Pero…, no le des más importancia….con Nothung no puedo quejarme…**

**Ésa espada era de el legendario Billy, ¿Verdad? ¿Tú lo conociste? ¿Peleaste a su lado? ¿No es verdad?**

Blaze hablaba rápidamente mientras la curiosidad la consumía y comenzaba a relajarse al estar frente a Finn, el cual encontraba cierta incomodidad al hablar con ella, sin embargo no era su culpa, más bien el hecho de quién era….Finn no pudo contenerse más y le hizo una pregunta muy directa, una que llevaba un rato guardándose…

**¡¿Como es que existes?!**

Hablo con un tono un poco más fuerte de el cual le hubiera gustado, no podía evitar dejarse llevar por sus combinadas y salvajes emociones que ahora traicionaban a su normalmente introvertida personalidad. Sin embargo Blaze no pareció herida por su tono más bien confusa…

**¿A que te refieres?**

**¡Me refiero a que!…¡¿Cuando naciste?! ¡Pareces de mi edad! ¡Y nunca te había visto!…solo….explícame eso….**

Blaze se encontraba visiblemente asustada y muy confundida por el comportamiento tan extraño de el Legendario Finn. Al terminar su explosión de emociones, Finn recupero su compostura y logró calmarse…

**Escucha….lo siento..¿De acuerdo?…solo necesito saber…**

**Bueno a decir verdad…no lo se….mi madre nunca me hablo de ello, solo me dijo que ella viva en mí….a decir verdad nunca comprendí a que se refería…**

Blaze le contesto inmediatamente y aún algo asustada por su errático comportamiento. Sin embargo antes de que otra palabra pudiera ser intercambiada entre ellos, Rattleballs llego por detrás de ellos y los tomo de los hombros mientras le avisaba seriamente…

**De acuerdo…hora de ir a casa, antes de que la guardia robótica de el Dulce Reino nos encuentre…**

Entonces el trió comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia el Rey Helado y su hija quienes les mostraban una puerta oculta detrás de un pilar de sólido y traslúcido hielo que formaba un elegante diseño en las almenas de el helado castillo. Blaze y Rattleballs pasaron rápidamente antes de Finn, mientras éste se despedía rápidamente…

**Muchas gracias a ambos…., les prometo que algún día se los pagare…..**

**No hay de que…mejor amigo Finn….**

El Rey Helado hablaba felizmente y con un toque de humor, recordando los viejos tiempos de enemistad entre éstos.

**Un gusto conocerte…Finn…**

Lucym le hablaba de igual manera y con una gran admiración evidente en su voz…

**Tal vez, después podríamos conocernos mejor….**

**¡Dalo por hecho!**

Dijo rápidamente Finn antes de entrar a el pasadizo y que éste se cerrara detrás de él. Una vez dentro de la helada y oscura habitación solo tuvo que dar tres pequeños pasos antes de entrar en un rápido y violento descenso por un helado y muy sólido tobogán. Finn no podía ver muy bien a falta de la poca luz disponible dentro de la infraestructura de el enorme palacio, pero podría jugar que aquél tobogán estaba lleno de pequeños trozos de vidrio. Afortunadamente el viaje no duro más de tres segundos antes de terminar en un enorme corredor traslúcido por el cual se filtraba toda la luz de el exterior, cortesía de el poderoso e imponente sol que ya se encontraba más arriba en el cielo. Finn alcanzo a distinguir a sus compañeros corriendo a través de éste a unos cien metros de distancia de él. Entonces sin pensarlo más nuestro héroe comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble mientras se sentía libre dentro de el enorme corredor que parecía ser el producto de una enorme ola de mar, la cual fue congelada y solidificada a un segundo de tocar el suelo. Mientras corría por el enorme corredor podía observar a muchos habitantes de el Helado Reino caminando sobre su cabeza en diferentes direcciones, algunos incluso iban montados en unos enormes osos polares. Parecía como si se encontrarán debajo de una concurrida avenida de la prospera ciudad de hielo. Incluso Finn alcanzaba a apreciar las sombras de lo que parecían ser altos edificios a los lados de la avenida. Pronto comenzó a emparejarse con su mentor y nueva compañera los cuales se encontraban sorprendidos por lo rápido que los había alcanzado…

**¿Que estuviste haciendo exactamente éstos últimos seis años?**

Rattleballs le hablaba curioso y bastante impresionado por su velocidad

**Muchas cosas….pero ninguna de ellas fue huir….**

Su mentor le dedicó una media sonrisa para después regresar su mirada a el frente. Finn comenzaba a poder apreciar la luz proveniente de el frente que anunciaba la salida el exterior. Sin embargo unos momentos después, un zumbido acompañado por unos metálicos golpeteos contra el hielo rompió el silencio, Rattleballs fue el primero en notarlo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera reaccionar un costado de el corredor explotó repentinamente dejando una profunda nube de vapor mientras muchos fragmentos de hielo volaban por los aires y la población en la superficie se alarmaba y comenzaba a correr confundida y desorientada. De el agujero restante comenzaron a salir una docena de robots parecidos a Rattleballs, sin embargo éstos lucían más fuertes y portaban un par de sables gemelos que utilizaban simultáneamente. Se encontraban fabricados de una aleación de acero inoxidable y titanio lo cual los volvía casi indestructibles. Eran muy corpulentos y tenían un aspecto humanoide, carecían de boca y sus ojos eran de un azul brillante. Inmediatamente les bloquearon el paso a nuestro héroes y desplegaron sus armas de una forma amenazante. Para sorpresa de Finn, Rattleballs les hizo una señal a él y a Blaze y continuo corriendo. Blaze pareció entender y continuo corriendo, sin embargo al notar que Finn había frenado lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo con fuerza, obligándolo a avanzar para no caer. Finn comenzó a correr al mismo ritmo que ella, mientras confiaba en Rattleballs o en lo que fuera a hacer. Justo cuando se encontraban enfrente de los resplandecientes y amenazadores robots éstos cayeron a el suelo repentinamente mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color verde y comenzaban a desactivarse. Una vez que pasaron sobre los inútiles robots y comenzaron a frenar al reunirse con Rattleballs ; Finn se soltó de la mano de Blaze y pregunto muy extrañado e impresionado a Rattleballs mientras ésta volteaba hacia arriba y sonreía…

**¡¿Como hiciste eso?!**

**Presiento que te agradará la respuesta…**

Rattleballs hablo con una media sonrisa y muy seguro de si mismo. Fue entonces cuando algo cayo levemente sobre la cabeza de Finn. Nuestro héroe se alarmo un poco durante un momento, sin embargo al ver lo que había aterrizado sobre su cabeza, se lleno de felicidad aunque fuera por un breve momento. Fue entonces cuando hablo muy feliz y sorprendido, estaba de que no creía lo que veía ante sus ojos…

**¿¡B.M.O.?!**

**¡Si alguien intenta lastimar a Finn, los mató!**

Hablo la pequeña consola felizmente mientras en su pantalla desaparecían un montón de pantallas de programas que había usado para hackear a los robots de la élite de la Dulce Princesa, y éstas eran reemplazadas por su natural cara formada de pixeles. Entonces la consola salto de su cabeza y le dio un gran abrazo de oso a su pierna…

**¡Al fin has vuelto….siempre supe que lo harías!**

Después de la rápida y feliz reunión nuestros héroes continuaron corriendo hacia la luz, esperando salir al fin de el interminable y traslúcido corredor de agua congelada. B.M.O. se encontraba felizmente agarrado a el cuello de Finn. Sin embargo mientras se marchaban, todos eran ignorantes de que un robot había logrado sobrevivir al hackeo y antes de morir envió a su cuartel general un último comando...

**/Estado: Contacto..positivo, se recomienda activar a el Proyecto F.I.O.N.N.A. inmediatamen...te...**

* * *

**¿Pensaban que estaba muerto? Pues no lo estaba, solo MUY ocupado con mis exámenes finales y con apoyar a MÉXICO EN EL MUNDIAL!**

**Perdón por el cap corto, pero como ya dije no tenía tiempo, pero pronto haré otro esfuerzo por llegar a las MÍTICAS 5mil**

**Cualquier cosa comentarios, críticas, etc. Porfavor háganmelas saber!**


	10. Fusión

**Después de esto Cap. 10: Fusión**

Los rápidos y coordinados pasos de nuestros héroes eran inaudibles y muy coordinados mientras se encontraban escapando de la Ciudad de Hielo. Después de salir de el traslúcido y oculto túnel de hielo se encontraron en lo alto de una muralla, una pequeña y oculta a la vista detrás de una montaña en el lado suroeste de la próspera y grande ciudad. Rattleballs se encontraba a el frente, después de el breve ataque de las élites de el Dulce Reino, éste se encontraba muy atento a cualquier próxima amenaza. Finn se encontraba inmediatamente detrás de él. Tenía a su nueva y legendaria arma desplegada, la misma que alguna vez perteneció a su antiguo ídolo y amigo, mantenía sus brazos a sus lados mientras usaba a su arma para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio sobre el reducido espacio que había en lo alto de la muralla, mientras que lo resbaladizo y traicionero que podía llegar a ser ésta especie de material era otro factor a tomar en cuenta y el cual no debía ser tomado a la ligera. B.M.O se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Finn, estaba agarrado de su descolorado y muerto cabello mientras mantenía desplegada una pequeña antena que salía de su cabeza, se encontraba dentro de el sistema de comunicación entre el poderoso Reino de Fuego y el debilitado y rendido Reino de Dulce

**Saben donde estamos…., un grupo de Escupidores se encuentran a catorce minutos de distancia de nosotros, se acercan a nosotros por el noroeste….**

B.M.O hablo rápidamente y un poco preocupado mientras les informaba a sus compañeros de la situación. Finn al escuchar esto casi inmediatamente llego a una conclusión y no dudo en comentarle a su maestro, el cual ya se encontraba pensando en un plan de escape…

**Eso es lo que no hace sentido….., la Dulce Princesa siempre estuvo en contra de mi exilio y en contra de la Prince, Reina Flama…¿Por que nos persigue?**

Finn se corrigió a si mismo mientras intentaba ignorar nuevos recuerdos que comenzaban a salir de La Bóveda, recuerdos que no hacían nada más que deprimirlo y hacerlo darse cuenta de lo lejos que se encontraba de la verdadera felicidad en ese momento. Sin embargo luchaba por completar su última lección de Rattleballs, intentaba poder convertir las lágrimas de hoy en la fuerza de el mañana. Pero por más que luchaba contra si mismo, no lograba concentrarse en un recuerdo y sacar provecho de él, eran demasiados recuerdos tristes y estaban siendo expulsados de lo profundo de su mente a un ritmo demasiado acelerado como para que él pudiera procesarlos. Regreso a la realidad al escuchar algo caer atrás de él, inmediatamente él y Rattleballs se dieron la vuelta rápidamente con un salto lleno de equilibrio y habilidad sobre la resbaladiza y angosta muralla. Sólo para encontrar a su otra compañera contra el suelo, tirada sobre su estomago, mientras su glorioso y hermoso cabello que parecía estar hecho de seda de el color de el amanecer comenzaba a perder potencia y éste se tornaba de un color casi transparente. Su respiración se encontraba muy lenta y se encontraba en posición casi fetal mientras se intentaba proteger el estómago con sus brazos

**¿Que le ocurre?**

Rattleballs hablo muy seriamente sin embargo careciendo de emociones y expresiones faciales. Sin dudarlo otro momento, Finn rápidamente se dispuso a tomarla en brazos y continuar corriendo mientras B.M.O tomaba a Nothung para dejarle a Finn ambas manos libres. Éste procedió a tomar a su nueva compañera en brazos muy delicadamente mientras no podía evitar sentirse muy apenado y arrepentido por dentro, realmente la había lastimado y según su código de moral NADA justificaba herir a alguien inocente y en especial a una persona de el sexo femenino.

**No lo sé…¡pero tenemos que encontrar ayuda o curarla ya!…..No se cuanto pueda aguantar...**

Finn hablo al principio muy preocupado y temeroso pero termino hablando muy seguro y determinado sabiendo lo que tendría que hacer para salvarla. Tendría que hacerle frente una vez más. En ése momento recordó muy vívidamente el momento en el cual destrozo la armadura de Blaze, utilizando una técnica que hace tiempo se había prometido que nunca usaría. Una técnica que podía llegar a corromperte el alma, lo cual te conduciría a sufrir el mismo destino que Finn. Fue por eso que hace tiempo éste llego a la conclusión de que él no era nadie para juzgar a sus enemigos y que nadie sin importar sus acciones merecía terminar con el alma fragmentada, lamentablemente el que se lo causo no era tan noble. Sin embargo en aquél momento pasado, la presencia de el Lich fue suficiente para que utilizara conocimiento reprimido que se había dedicado a olvidar durante los últimos tres años. Marshall se lo había advertido, usar ese poder no solo lastimaría a los demás, pero también causaría que comenzara a perderse. Y ahora que lo pensaba todo tenía mucho sentido…¡Claro!..¿Como es que no lo vi antes?..El Lich quería que el se perdiera y que su otro lado saliera a la luz…mientras que lo usaba para eliminar a otra posible contrincante…..Finn en ese momento llego a un momento de claridad profunda mientras se enojaba y recriminaba a si mismo muy fuerte por haber dejado que el Lich lo utilizara tan fácilmente, a estas alturas a Finn le había quedado más que claro que las emociones personales estorbaban directamente el camino de un héroe. Tomaba toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para seguir luchando contra sus emociones mientras que se juraba a si mismo que no dejaría escapar de El Espejo a la presencia que el mismo había llamado-

**Finn, hazlo rápido! Vamos, repara el error que cometiste!**

**¡Necesito un lugar!….¡Lamentablemente no es tan sencillo….!**

La voz autoritaria de Rattleballs lo saco de su profunda más sin embargo muy breve reflexión. Solo para ser respondida por la determinada voz de Finn que comenzaba a descomponerse por la presión que estaba experimentando. Si Blaze moría, él nunca sería capaz de perdonarse, no dejaría que ella sufriera el mismo destino que Arcoíris. Al fin habían llegado a el final de la larga muralla, la cual concluía al conectarse con una pequeña montaña. Cuando llegaron a estar enfrente de una pared de roca aparentemente impenetrable, Rattleballs solo continuo corriendo con una confianza irrefutable y la atravesó como si fuera vapor. Ante esto Finn se mostró un poco perplejo y se detuvo por un momento, sin embargo después de recordar una de sus aventuras infantiles en la Ciudad de los Magos continuo corriendo mientras B.M.O lo volteaba a ver felizmente y le daba un pulgar arriba. Al tocarla pudo sentir como si se rompiera y se rearmara casi instantáneamente, sin embargo al acabar de atravesar el intangible muro se encontraba en otro lugar. Un viejo lugar sin embargo el cual podía reconocer, se encontraba en el sótano de la Casa de el Árbol. Sin embargo no había tiempo de admirarlo o ponerse nostálgico Finn regreso a la realidad mientras la colocaba lentamente sobre una cama cercana y comenzaba a concentrarse en curarla ya que aparentaba que no podría esperar a una atención médica estable. Su pelo parecía vapor y su piel comenzaba a volverse muy pálida mientras se comenzaba a secar. Finn dio un molesto bufido lleno de ira y un poco de odio hacia si mismo conociendo lo que le ocurriría, sin embargo primero quiso hablarle a Rattleballs el cual se encontraba hablando con B.M.O..

**¿Los perdimos?**

Preguntaba Rattleballs un poco temeroso sin embargo nunca perdiendo su compostura. Le preocupaba que el Dulce Reino estuviera perdiendo su posición como el líder tecnológico y político de Ooo ante el Nuevo Reino de las Flamas…

**Apenas…., pero ¡Lo logramos!**

B.M.O le contesto rápidamente, muy serio y orgulloso de si mismo al mismo tiempo que le mostraba una media sonrisa. Después de esto ambos regresaron su atención a Finn y Blaze. Fue entonces cuando Finn le pregunto a Rattleballs muy seriamente…

**¿Ella heredo la Matrix Elemental de su….madre?**

Una pausa en su hablar evidenciaba lo complicado que era para él de cualquier cosa relacionada a cierta gobernante. Rattleballs asintió lentamente mientras se comenzaba a preocupar de si eso afectaría su recuperación…

**¿Importa…..?**

**Rattle-…..Mentor…**

Finn comenzó a hablarle de nuevo mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre las esquinas de la cama y bajaba rápidamente su cabeza, ocultando su rostro mientras una lágrima de coraje y miedo pudo escapar de sus irritados lagrimales. Mientras tanto Rattleballs lo miraba con una expresión que nunca había sido vista en él…pena. Hace seis años cuando Finn termino su entrenamiento oficial de Protector de las Tierras Unidas de Ooo, él le dijo a éste que nunca más tendría que llamarlo mentor a no ser que fracasará irremediablemente en su vocación de héroe. Finn se encontraba llorando fuertemente, sin embargo de un momento a otro comenzó un grito de batalla, sus profundos y pesados sollozos se transformaron en coraje. Rápidamente y con una mirada de determinación que hasta podía helarle los circuitos a Rattleballs, Finn lo volteo a ver mientras sus ojos azules como el cielo de mediodía perdían su color instantáneamente y tomaban el mismo tono que la sangre misma, sus pupilas crecían y comenzaban a tomar la misma forma que las de un animal salvaje. Después de unos pesados momentos las penosas lágrimas que recorrían lenta pero elegantemente su pálida y fría piel simplemente se evaporaron. Rattleballs abrió los ojos muy grandes mientras comenzaba a entender unos de los cambios que el desafortunado tiempo le había dejado a Finn. Su voz por primera vez en la vida se descompuso y su expresión era una que Finn creería que nunca llegaría a ver…

**¡¿E…..res…..un….?!**

Rattleballs estaba hablando lentamente y con la quijada caída debido a el increíble descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Su procesador estaba procesando una enorme cantidad de información más rápido que nunca, ¡Finn era un…..híbrido! Finn solo lo miraba fijamente como esperando algo de Rattleballs, quería una respuesta. Aprobación, desaprobación, lo que fuera, pero quería saber que opinaba su mentor de esto. Rattleballs no sabía que decir, después de unos pesados momentos en los cuales dos poderosas miradas eran intercambiadas entre dos viejos amigos, Finn fue el que aparto la mirada. Se volteo lentamente mientras comenzaba a mirar a Blaze con una expresión que no decía nada más que…perdón. Finn sabía lo tendría que hacer para salvarla, no era algo que nunca había disfrutado a pesar de el poder que le daba. Finn sin cambiar su expresión continuo a lentamente acercarse a ella y posar una de sus manos lentamente sobre la ahora helada piel de su frente mientras lentamente cerraba sus escalofriantes ojos. Rattleballs no se había movido ni un poco, seguía en la mismo posición mientras sus ojos se encontraban pegados a Finn, él cual había comenzado a recitar algo en una antigua lengua mientras Blaze comenzaba a encenderse de nuevo. El sabio robot se encontraba estático, ni siquiera estaba parpadeando mientras el gas que expulsaba normalmente por el orifico en medio de su metálica complexión comenzó a salir a un ritmo anormalmente lento. Era demasiada información que procesar en un solo momento, su procesador se encontraba saturado de información. El metal que componía su biónico cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y a soltar un poco de vapor. Sin embargo fue capaz de escapar de su helado trance cuando B.M.O con una expresión similar se coloco enfrente de él, a sus pies y le dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica con un clip. En cuanto el cargado eléctricamente metal toco el pie de el estático robot éste inmediatamente despertó al parpadear rápidamente durante unos segundos para después caer a el suelo sobre sus rodillas. Después de expulsar una gran cantidad cantidad de vapor en ésta vulnerable posición, procedió a pararse y colocarse a el lado derecho de Finn. B.M.O estaba muy callado con una expresión ilegible mientras solo observaba a ambos. Rattleballs observó muy atento a Finn durante unos momentos el cual se encontraba parado con su compañera de nuevo encendida en su brazos. Mientras la posaba de nuevo en la cama con extremo cuidado, al fin Rattleballs hablo un poco más calmado y con su voz más firme…

**¿No siempre fuiste así cierto…?**

**No….un demonio me contagio…**

Finn hablaba muy normal más sin embargo lento y aparentaba estar completamente bien con ésta extraña condición, sin embargo por dentro todo el tiempo sufría de ciertos efectos secundarios. Rattleballs medito un momento las palabras de Finn para después continuar con la conversación…

**¿Que le hiciste….?**

**Le fragmente el…alma….**

Finn hablo con la voz muy baja mientras bajaba la mirada y luchaba por mantener a sus emociones a raya, fue entonces cuando Rattleballs acabo de comprender lo mucho que Finn había sufrido. Éste se lleno de una profunda empatía y le habló con un tono lleno de pena a Finn mientras posaba su mano sobre su hombro…

**¿Eso te ocurrió a ti…cierto?**

Finn se mantuvo en la misma la misma posición, sin emitir sonido alguno mientras una silenciosa lágrima caída desde su rostro y colisionaba contra el frío suelo. El único sonido presente era el quemar de las multiples velas que iluminaban la espaciosa habitación, el ambiente se volvía muy pesado y frío. Parecía como si el tiempo estuviera detenido mientras las sombras de los presentes bailaban sobre los duros y estables muros de piedra que componían a la habitación. El silencio de Finn fue la única respuesta que el robot necesito para continuar hablando…..

**Realmente lo siento Finn….yo-**

En cuanto Rattleballs comenzó a intentar animar a Finn, éste se lleno de una profunda ira. El era un héroe, el cuidaba de todos sin esperar nada a cambio….ni siquiera su simpatía. Él debía ser un símbolo de fuerza, determinación y esperanza que inspirará a otros, no alguien por él cual otros debían sentir pena….

**NO!…..no necesito la pena de nadie…será muy tarde para mi!….pero no para ella….!**

Al principio grito dejando que sus emociones lo controlarán mientras retiraba bruscamente el agarre de su mentor sobre él, sin embargo termino calmándose después de respirar profundamente una docena de veces mientras su vista comenzaba a afinarse a niveles sobrehumanos y comenzaba a pasar por una transformación de menor grado. Sus huesos comenzaron a tomar una densidad cientos de veces la humana, volviéndose igual de fuertes y resistentes que el diamante en bruto. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar aún más brillante mientras mantenían su escalofriante color sangre. Sus boca comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pequeña mientras comenzaba a desaparecer uniendo su mandíbula con el resto de su cráneo. Rattleballs al principio se encontró muy serio y impresionado más no enojado por la reacción de Finn, sin embargo al observar como su transformación tomaba lugar se retiro un paso para atrás y desplegó su espada. Mientras la piel de Finn se volvía un tanto metálica y de color negro profundo éste rio muy irónicamente…..

**¿Que planeas hacer…?…¿Matarme?…..no lo creo….**

Ante esto el robot solo tomo guardia y se preparo para lo peor sin embargo no fue necesario, debido a que Finn aún en medio de una transformación pudo contener el control como si su lado humano siguiera expuesto, y hablar con él civilizadamente. Sin embargo su voz era ronca y muerta y hablaba con coros como si otras personas hablaran a el unísono con él…..

**No te preocupes…mortal, entraré a ella y uniré su alma de nuevo…mientras elimino al demonio que entró a ella cuando la golpeé…**

**¿Quién es éste demonio….?**

Rattleballs hablaba muy desconfiado aún de Finn, mientras mantenía su espada de plata en alto y B.M.O se encontraba abrazando fuertemente su metálica pierna mientras temblaba levemente….

**Kee Oth…**

* * *

**Un capítulo corto para calmar un poco la tensión, sin embargo no me tardaré en sacar la continuación!**

**Como siempre cualquier cosa háganmela saber porfavor!**

**Me alegra que ésta historia les este gustando y espero poder hacer al menos otros 4 caps durante el verano, a ¡TODOS FELICES VACACIONES!**


	11. El Espejo Parte 1

**Después de esto Cap. 11: El Espejo Parte 1 **

La visión de nuestro héroe se volvió completamente negra y sus oídos pesados mientras viajaba por un largo y angosto túnel. Éste era incoloro y hasta cierto grado translúcido, más no había luz alguna que se hiciera presente desde el exterior. Su visión era muy pobre, casi ciega y sus oídos estaban llenos de aire debido a la presión y no podían registrar sonido alguno más que su propia y acelerada respiración. El túnel a pesar de ser muy peligroso y antiguo, estaba siendo cruzado por Finn por segunda vez en ése año. Lo cual a nuestro héroe en misión de rescate no le daba muchas esperanzas. Estaba en realidad atravesando un vórtice dimensional mientras se dirigía a el plano existencial de un demonio, a el cual le guardaba mucho odio y desprecio. El mismo que alguna vez fue el más grande némesis de su padre. Poco a poco mientras continuaba atravesando este vórtice pequeños pedazos de realidad comenzaron a volar al su paralelo. Éstos fragmentos se veían como pedazos de vidrio tridimensionales que reflejaban las memorias y miedos de quién estaba viajando en ese momento. Sin embargo Finn sabía que era un error de novato fijarse en lo que los fragmentos tenían que mostrar, por lo que se rehuso a prestarles atención. Era muy bien sabido por Finn que muchos otros grandes héroes y poderosos seres habían muerto aquí debido a que le prestaron atención a su pasado, era dicho que aquél que miraba a una de éstas trampas mentales sería incapaz de despegar la mirada de nuevo debido a las grandes maravillas y profundo conocimiento que reflejaban acerca de uno mismo. Cosas muy profundas que durante toda tu vida habías ignorado eran reflejadas ante tus ojos. Ésta forma de entrar a el plano de Kee Oth era la única que estaba disponible para los mortales y esto para el despiadado demonio era una manera muy sencilla de poder devorar almas, debido a que llegaban directamente a su puerta. Recordó durante un breve momento la primera vez que había llegado a éste lugar para rescatar a su hermano adoptivo, en ésa ocasión no había corrido éste riesgo debido a el circulo de protección que le había proporcionado Arcoíris. La transformación de Finn continuaba avanzando mientras su piel comenzaba a volverse de una textura vidriosa y unos demoniacos cuernos comenzaban a brotar dolorosamente de su cabeza. Éstos parecían estar hechos de ébano y eran tan negros como la noche misma. Su piel comenzaba a separarse formando diferentes capas de tejido, las cuales rápidamente se endurecían creando una armadura natural. Todo su cuerpo se comenzaba a tornar de negro y sus dedos comenzaban a convertirse en garras no muy largas, pero tan filosas como unas dagas bien afiladas. A pesar de que esto a Finn no le producía un gran dolor, le provocaba una enorme ira. Sabía que Kee Oth no renunciaría a un alma tan poderosa fácilmente, y admitía francamente que no tendría una mínima esperanza de derrotarlo a menos que lo enfrentara con el mismo calzado ( con la misma forma). Su transformación terminaba mientras los cristales se colocaban rápidamente frente a él y pasaban de mostrar sus recuerdos y secretos a mostrar un lugar muerto y rebosante de muerte. El plano existencial de Kee Oth, su propio espacio de universo para gobernar. El ritmo cardiaco de Finn llego a un nivel casi mortal cuando choco contra la pared de cristal a una velocidad considerablemente rápida. Él golpe fue bastante destructivo, lo que causo que varias partes de su acorazada natural se rompieran intentando absorber el poderoso impacto, él cruzar de una parte de el Multiverso a otra a través de un portal, no era una experiencia agradable. De hecho era mortal para las mentes más débiles, afortunadamente la mente de Finn, aún cuando más débil fue capaz de resistir el viaje. En cuanto nuestro héroe atravesó el portal éste se destruyo detrás suyo, mientras los cristales desaparecían al unirse con el universo actual. Finn rápidamente notó el cambio de velocidad y dirección en cuanto la gravedad fue agregada a la ecuación y comenzó a caer a una velocidad alarmante. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sus sentidos luchaban por ordenarse mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar el poderoso choque dimensional. Después de unos segundos cayendo su cerebro se recupero y sus sentidos se ordenaron permitiéndole ver nítidamente y escuchar claramente justo a tiempo para aterrizar. Finn tomo una expresión determinada, pero también cauta al aterrizar sobre el esqueleto de un antiguo y muerto demonio. El impacto fue bastante fuerte, lo suficiente como para romperle las costillas a el desafortunado esqueleto. Sin embargo Finn se encontraba perfectamente bien debido a sus casi irrompibles huesos y a su acelerada regeneración natural. En cuanto aterrizo y levanto la mirada pudo escuchar y observar a Kee Oth sentado sobre un trono mientras aplaudía lenta y sonoramente, al mismo tiempo que se reía de una forma burlona y muy confiada. Nuestro héroe se mantuvo cayado mientras apretaba sus muelas con una fuerza devastadora, luchaba por no hacer algo de lo cual más tarde se podría arrepentir. Sabía que la violencia aquí solo debía usarla como último recurso. Primero, debía intentar llegar a un acuerdo pacífico para la liberación de el alma de su corrupta compañera. Si enfrentaba a Kee Oth aquí, lo más probable sería que moriría, debido a que el demonio al estar en su plano existencial tenía una ventaja que no podía ser descrita. Sin embargo también sabía que había cosas que a Kee Oth podrían interesarle, cosas que él poseía, esto era su única esperanza de salir vivo. Unos breves momentos después de aterrizar se levanto lenta y elegantemente mientras confirmaba a Nothung aún atada a su cintura. Después de esto pudo darle al fin un buen recorrido visual al lugar y había cambiado mucho a como lo recordaba. Ahora se trataba de de un vacío eterno en el cual se encontraban flotando lo que parecían ser cristales enormes. Éstos eran incoloros, pero en su interior eran apreciables numerosas luces de colores moviéndose rápidamente e intentando de salir al chocar contra las paredes de sus prisiones. El vació era de un color rojo-púrpura y todo el tiempo estaba en contraste con las nuevas luces que que salían de el vacío, solo para rápidamente ser absorbidas por alguno de los grandes y poderosos cristales. El lugar se componía de un gran cristal en el centro, en el cual se encontraba un enorme y elevado trono de cristal y otros cuatro grandes cristales flotantes girando en torno a éste. Finn había aterrizado en el central mientras Kee Oth enfrente de él sobre su trono se encontraba sentado y aplaudiéndole lenta y burlonamente. Entonces Finn decidió avanzar lenta pero elegantemente, se encontraba listo para explotar, pero se estaba intentando controlar. Mientras tanto Kee Oth estaba sobre su trono mirándolo muy fijamente, analizando cada pequeño movimiento que daba. Sabía perfectamente por que Finn estaba aquí, aunque aquello le extrañara. Entonces dejó de aplaudir y se paró de su trono mientras conjuraba una espada de sangre de demonio a su mano izquierda. Mientras Finn seguía avanzando, Kee Oth ruidosamente bajaba las escaleras de cristal que conducían a su trono y se apresuraba a el encuentro con el hijo de su antiguo y difunto némesis. Finalmente Finn se detuvo cinco metros frente a él. Nuestro héroe no podía mentir, al verlo de frente la sangre le hervía, pero su cabeza se quedaba fría. Una batalla aquí, contra él, era un suicidio. Una vez que se encontraban frente a frente Finn miró hacía arriba, mientras el demonio hacia abajo. Debido a que Kee Oth le sacaba al menos un metro. Finalmente el pesado y venenoso silencio fue roto por el demonio, el cual hablaba con una voz muy diferente a la que Finn recordaba. Hablaba sin que su boca tuviera que moverse y su voz era tan fuerte que se comparaba con un trueno, sin embargo ésta parecía no venir de él, pero de todo el lugar

**¿¡Como te atreves a presentarte aquí de nuevo, Finn el Humano!?**

La poderosa voz de Kee Oth mando al piso a Finn de un fuerte y rápido golpe sonoro. Finn se molesto bastante ante esto, aunque fue capaz de mantener la calma y pararse de nuevo. Al estar en ésta forma, sus instintos animales eran más fuertes y a menudo actuaba de forma impulsiva, por lo cual no caer ante las provocaciones de el demonio requería un gran esfuerzo. Mientras se levantaba sus pupilas se dilataban violentamente mientras sus instintos le pedían que se defendiera, pero estaba decidido a no perder el control sobre si mismo. De esta forma Finn se puso de nuevo de pie y hablo de nuevo con la voz más pacífica que pudo, a pesar de su actual forma

**Creo que sabes PERFECTAMENTE porque estoy aquí…..¿O acaso no ese tu trabajo?**

Finn hablo haciéndole un énfasis enorme a la palabra ``PERFECTAMENTE´´ mientras quería cortar cualquier clase de cortesía y llegar a el grano. De modo que rápidamente procedió con la conversación, hablando con mucho cuidado pero con algo de confianza

**De acuerdo…..¿Que quieres a cambio de ella?**

Kee Oth lo miró fijamente con una expresión de que no se creía lo que oía durante unos largos segundos para después reír estruendosamente al mismo tiempo que con su rojiza y poderosa espada de sangre conjuraba a varios demonios que los rodearon a ambos. Después de esto su risa se detuvo muy repentinamente para tomar una maliciosa expresión llena de comprensión y confianza. Entonces de un poderoso salto y batido de sus enormes y esqueléticas alas se elevo rápidamente en el aire mientras una columna de polvo le seguía. Entonces hablo de nuevo, ésta vez con una fuerza cientos de veces más fuerte, mientras que una poderosa tormenta de color rojo sangre se formaba en el muerto cielo y se coordinaba con sus poderosas palabras

**¡TÚ SABES LO QUE QUIERO!…..¡LIBERALO DE….EL ESPEJO!**

La fuerza de su grito mando de nuevo a el suelo a Finn con un fuerte y estruendoso golpe mientras su armadura natural negra como el vacío mismo se quebraba y causaba un enorme dolor. Finn tuvo problemas para levantarse después de ese golpe, pero lo logro de una manera rápida y algo torpe, justo a tiempo para desenfundar su espada, la legendaria Nothung y degollar a su demonio mientras daba un elegante giro y una enorme cantidad de polvo de el suelo era levantado y le hacia acompañamiento a sus movimientos, fuertes y precisos. El cuerpo de el demonio cayo a el suelo para después hacerse polvo y que algo lleno de colores saliera de sus restos y flotara hacia el infinito. _**``Las luces….son almas´´**_ Pensó Finn al realizar un aterrador descubrimiento. Tantas almas que el maldito había atrapado para que le sirvieran. Finn se enojo ante esto y comenzó a pelear con más espíritu y determinación. Los demonios eran unas encorvadas bestias que contaban con unas gruesas y brillantes escamas de colores rojos y marrones que funcionaban como ligeras y resistentes armaduras. Tenían unos ojos negros como la noche completamente vacíos. Su cuerpo estaba acompañado con numerosos cuernos que brotaban de sus extremidades y columna vertebral, la cual se encontraba expuesta. Podían levantar el vuelo rápidamente gracias a un par de esqueléticas y asquerosas alas parecidas a las de Kee Oth que brotaban de su espalda media. Tenían unas enormes y largas garras que eran conocidas por ser capaces de robar la energía vital de sus víctimas. Eran unas repugnantes bestias y la mayoría de ellos eran como animales, sin remordimiento ni conciencia y carecían de inteligencia. Sin embargo unos pocos dentro de el ejército personal de Kee Oth eran tan inteligentes como él y portaban armas. Finn se encontraba completamente rodeado de al menos setenta hambrientos demonios los cuales no dudaron un momento en atacar como animales salvajes. Todos se cerraron en Finn y comenzaron a atacar usando un desorganizado ataque frontal. Finn rápidamente reacciono y escapo de el inminente ataque al saltar y rebotar en el cráneo de un demonio, rompiéndole el cuello en el proceso. Al caer un demonio intento matarlo atravesándolo con sus garras, nuestro héroe se limito a hacerse a un lado y utilizar su brazo para atravesar a otro demonio. La sangre explotaba y teñía el lugar de rojo mientras Finn acababa con ellos de una manera brutal. Utilizaba todo el potencial de Nothung al atravesar y cortar las extremidades y cuerpos de sus enemigos con una fuerza y velocidad escalofriante. El número de demonios disminuía rápidamente mientras Kee Oth observaba atentamente desde su lugar en medio de la rojiza y poderosa tormenta astral como sus mas débiles hermanos eran exterminados como insectos. El tiempo parecía detenerse mientras los escalofriantes gritos de los demonios cortaban el silencio y volvían el ambiente insoportable para la mayoría de las personas. A nuestro héroe se le comenzaba a volver difícil continuar peleando mientras éstos gritos de sufrimiento y dolor retumbaban dentro de sus increíblemente agudos oídos. Para poder soportarlo todo el tiempo se decía a su mismo ``No tienen consciencia…no merecen piedad´´ mientras el sangriento espectáculo continuaba. Finn demostraba su increíble habilidad ante Kee Oth al luchar mientras se movía a una velocidad increíble y sus oponentes caían como moscas. La mitad de las veces las desafortunadas almas ni siquiera sabían que los había golpeado. Llego un momento en el cual después de golpear a un demonio y atravesarlo con su poderosa arma, Finn levanto su espada y comenzó a correr mientras levantaba el polvo de el suelo rápidamente y creaba una densa tormenta de polvo. Los demonios percibieron esto como un reto y no tardaron en entrar por montón a la mortal trampa, debido a que una vez dentro perdían toda su visibilidad y quedaban desorientados. Finn rápidamente comenzó a eliminarlos uno por uno a una velocidad ridícula, mientras dentro de la enorme confusión a menudo los demonios se atacaban unos a otros y creaban un caos el cual solo le facilitaba el trabajo a nuestro héroe. Después de unos lentos segundos la tormenta ceso y el polvo cayo rápidamente a el suelo. Revelando a Finn con unas cuantas heridas superficiales y la respiración muy agitada parado sobre un enorme montículo de cadáveres. Agarraba su arma con una fuerza brutal mientras su mano parecía dormida y hecha de hierro. Después de esto comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras miraba fijamente a Kee Oth en el cielo, el cual comenzó a descender lentamente mientras sus Caballeros de el Caos eran convocados dentro de la rojiza y mortal tormenta y caían unos cincuenta metros solo para aterrizar con una fuerza devastadora y terminar de pie con una espada de cristal desplegada. Las espadas de los Caballeros de el Caos eran iguales que los enormes cristales que componían este universo, poseían almas atrapadas dentro. Las cuales al sufrir les daban un increíble poder a éstas. Éstas armas malditas eran muy poderosas y eran fabricadas únicamente para los Caballeros de el Caos. Los caballeros, de hecho eran exactamente iguales a Finn. Parecían estar hechos de cristal, el cual era casi irrompible. Poseían dos largos cuernos negros como la noche, los cuales salían de su cabeza y tenían unos escalofriantes ojos rojos como la sangre. La única diferencia era que éstos si poseían una boca, mientras que Finn en esa forma no. Los caballeros tomaron posiciones defensivas alrededor de Kee Oth el cual ya se encontraba tomando suelo sobre su resplandeciente y enorme trono de cristal. El enorme demonio miró fijamente a Finn con una expresión muy seria, la cual ya no irradiaba su común y contagiosa confianza. Entonces de nuevo hablo al compás de los cielos, al ritmo de los estruendosos y poderosos truenos que se hacían presentes dentro de la caótica tormenta de muerte pura

**¡DETENTE!…..**

Finn se detuvo instantáneamente y miro a Kee Oth fijamente, dandole a entender que tenía su atención. Miles de pensamientos corrían por su mente, y curiosamente el miedo no era uno de ellos. El miedo a morir curiosamente se le había desvanecido al haber combatido contra esos salvajes demonios, y aunque aún era consciente de su enorme desventaja ante Kee Oth, estaba muy decidido. No se marcharía sin el alma de Blaze de ese horrible lugar; no era una promesa, era un hecho. La poderosa voz de Kee Oth se hizo presente de nuevo mientras le daba una última oportunidad a Finn

**¡Dame el control sobre El Espejo!….y…¡TE DEJARÉ IRTE CON TU HUMANIDAD PURA!**

Finn no cambio su expresión mientras reanudaba su marcha hacía Kee Oth y los caballeros, los cuales ya se encontraban a tan solo unos treinta metros. Sin embargo después de dos pasos habló muy seriamente

**¡NO ME MARCHARE DE AQUÍ SIN ESA ALMA!….y…¡prefiero morir antes que darte El Espejo!**

Kee Oth lo miro muy decepcionado más no sorprendido con su comportamiento, para él el pelear por alguien más que el mismo era algo incomprensible y un completo misterio. No renunciaría a un alma tan pura y perfecta, pero tampoco le gustaría matar a Finn. El despiadado demonio veía en él un potencial que no había visto hacía ya varias eras, un potencial único, lo cual lo podía convertir en el más grande héroe de todos los tiempos o el heraldo de el Apocalipsis. Desde el primer momento en el cual lo había visto lo había sentido, el siempre había sido más que un humano. El demonio sabía que Finn era tan solo un conducto, un conducto para algo glorioso o trágico. Algo de él, le recordaban sus viejos tiempos durante la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones. Cuando los Antiguos Humanos se exterminaron a si mismos y dieron paso al nacimiento de los Demonios mismos y a la creación de los Siete Desastres. Porque aunque el paso de el tiempo los hubiera acabado de borrar, Finn, él seguía aquí. Desafortunadamente para él, éste poderoso y único potencial solo podía ser utilizado al romper El Espejo, a el cual Finn no renunciaría ni destruiría. El demonio tuvo que tomar toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder superar sus sanguinarios y violentos instintos y dar una última oportunidad al humano

**¡Únete a mí!….o….MARCHATE…..SABES QUE ENFRENTARME ES UN SUICIDIO!**

Finn ni se inmutó mientras continuaba con su marcha y preparaba su espada para defenderse. La cual iba arrastrando contra el piso, creando un rastro de brillantes y azules chispas. Kee Oth se rehusaba a matar a Finn, pero su voluntad como la de todos los demonios duraría muy poco más, y éste se veía completamente determinado a marcharse con su preciada alma sí o sí. El demonio tomo una expresión muy profunda y curiosa mientras realizaba un último y absoluto intento de razonar con el humano antes de ordenar a sus caballeros atacar

**¡¿Para que quieres el alma de una desconocida de todas formas?!….sabes que ESTO es un suicidio…..¿Que te impulsa a luchar por otros?….**

**Fé…..**

Finn dijo mientras se encontraba a menos de tres pasos de los Caballeros de el Caos con su arma en alto y su mente en blanco, lo único que necesitaba hacer era luchar por lo creía justo….luchar hasta colapsar. Entonces procedió a lentamente incrustar su mano izquierda en el aparentemente irrompible cristal y con mucho cuidado extraer una espada de cristal…la suya….Después de esto hablo muy seriamente y lleno de un espíritu de justicia inquebrantable

**Como Caballero de el Caos…..y portador de El Espejo…te reto a ti…..y solo a ti, Kee Oth, a luchar a muerte!…en el mismo lugar donde fue mi…..Ascensión…hace seis años…..**

El demonio llego a un momento de ira y empatía muy profunda mientras que se preparaba para luchar contra Finn. Y a pesar de que estaba a punto de luchar a muerte contra él, lo respetaba y creía un contrincante digno. A el no le gustaría haberlo que tenido que matar, pero como él lo había retado usando su posición de Caballero de el Caos, era o matarlo o morir. Finn por otra parte aún se encontraba procesando lo que había causado, se encontraba algo cegado por su propia determinación. Y aunque todo estaba en su contra intentaba interpretar lo mejor que podía las enseñanzas que le habían sido transmitidas por parte de Rattleballs. Nuestro héroe había mencionado la ``Ascensión´´ con mucho desprecio e ira, recordando como se volvió un Caballero de el Caos contra su voluntad. Kee Oth se guardo todas las palabras que podría decir, a si mismo, y mientras levantaba sus manos, él y Finn comenzaban a elevarse rápidamente mientras una nueva plataforma de cristal aparecía entre ellos. Kee Oth miró una última vez a Finn en los ojos, como si intentará leerle la mente. Después de unos segundos sin éxito, al fin hablo muy calmado y con una serenidad sospechosa

**Entonces…..que así sea…**

* * *

**Si se quedaron con dudas, viene muy pronto El Espejo Parte 2 :)**

**De cualquier forma. muchas gracias a todos por leer, y si alguno se pregunta por Fionna, no le falta mucho...**


	12. Reflejos Parte 2

**Después de esto Cap. 12: Parte 2: Reflejos**

La tensión en el lugar comenzaba a alcanzar niveles críticos en el momento en el cual Kee Oth se poso lenta e imponentemente sobre la parte izquierda de el gran pedazo de cristal que componía la arena. Sus enormes garras impactaban contra el cristal imprisionador de almas, quebrándolo y liberando a unas cuantas desafortunadas almas, las cuales rápidamente fueron absorbidas por la piel de el enorme demonio. Los pensamientos parecían materializarse dentro de el plano existencial mientras Finn desplegaba ambas de sus armas y tomaba todo el coraje que aún vivía en él para dar una última batalla contra el némesis de su padre. Sus ojos y su mente estaban claras a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviera a dolorido y sus brazos temblaban de el esfuerzo que realizaba para tomar una guardia y esperar el primer movimiento por parte de su contrincante. Kee Oth solo miraba fijamente a Finn mientras analizaba rápidamente a su pequeño pero hábil enemigo. A pesar de él fuera un poderoso demonio y el un solo humano, apreciaba en el un gran sentido de el honor, la justicia y la determinación. Sin embargo estaba decidió a liberar de El Espejo a El Reflejo de Finn. De nuevo los cielos retumbaron mientras éste realizaba un último acto de piedad….

**Debes ser muy hábil o muy estúpido para retarme a un duelo en mis dominios…así que te presento una última oferta….**

Finn bajo ligeramente su guardia como señal de que el demonio tenía su atención. Se encontraba apretando su espada de cristal y a Nothung con una enorme fuerza y a pesar de que las manos le dolían terriblemente no se detenía. Sus brillantes ojos rojos se encontraban pegados a su objetivo mientras su pecho se contraía y expandía lentamente quebrando momentáneamente su vidriosa y resistente piel, la cual aún seguía regenerándose de las numerosas heridas menores que había sostenido contra el pequeño ejército de demonios. Se encontraba planeando una estrategia rápida para su batalla y en cuanto se fijo en las numerosas columnas que aparecían en medio de el paisaje, tuvo una idea, usaría la velocidad y sigilo para acabar con él rápidamente o….al menos lo intentaría. Muchos pensamientos flotaban dentro de su mente, uno de ellos era tener las prioridades bien claras. Y aunque la razón por la cual había venido era rescatar a Blaze, sabía que mantenerlo atrapado en El Espejo era la prioridad principal, si él escapaba, no solo él pero todo Ooo, nadie estaría a salvo de él. Irónicamente esto fue lo primero que fue puesto a prueba mientras Kee Oth procedía con su oferta….

**….no te daré el alma que tanto quieres, si tú no me das El Espejo….así que tu decides….¿Y que será?…..¿Morirás por una estupidez?…..¿Me darás lo que es por derecho mío?….o..podrías simplemente marcharte y olvidaremos que esto pasó….**

La sangre de Finn se heló en cuanto sus oídos procesaron las graves palabras de su enemigo, se dio cuenta de que tendría que luchar contra él aunque tuviera todo en su contra. No importaba que pasará, el se había jurado que jamás le daría el control de El Espejo a nadie, y si era necesario se llevaría a su Reflejo a la tumba con él. Su cabeza le dio unas cuantas vueltas mientras su mente se decidía. Fue entonces cuando recordó que los héroes peleaban por los demás, no su satisfacción personal; porque aún con la responsabilidad de El Espejo, no se marcharía sin lo que vino a buscar. Mientras Finn terminaba de meditar sus opciones muy cuidadosamente, Kee Oth solo lo veía atentamente desde la distancia, y mientras cada segundo pasaba su oferta parecía cada vez mas distante de ser aceptada. Finn por otra parte ni siquiera se molesto en contestar después de unos angustiantes segundos, debido a que solo desapareció rápidamente en una nube de polvo. Kee Oth se encontraba atónito mientras el polvo regresaba lentamente de nuevo al suelo y ninguna señal de Finn podía percibir. El demonio comenzó a observar cuidadosamente cada uno de sus ángulos mientras avanzaba lentamente entre los enormes y traslúcidos cristales que armoniosamente levitaban sobre el suelo pero llegaban hasta perderse en lo más alto de cielo. Se concentraba especialmente en los puntos altos de éstos cristales ya que con casi toda seguridad su escurridizo oponente atacaría por sorpresa, y esos puntos eran perfectos como cobertura. De un momento a otro alcanzo a percibir un suave, casi inaudible correr detrás de él, con una enorme fuerza se volteo rápidamente y escupió una enormes cantidad de fuego en esa dirección. Al no ver nada más que el quemado y ardiente suelo supo que algo iba mal, esto fue confirmado cuando sintió un profundo y rápido corte en la baja espalda, de nuevo instintivamente lanzo un poderoso pero lento golpe en esa dirección. Mientras volteaba cegado por la ira lo único que alcanzo a ver durante medio segundo fue a un Finn borroso saltando sobre su puño y dirigiéndose a su cara. Un profundo corte en su ojo izquierdo hizo que gritara de agonía mientras se preparaba para escupir una enorme cantidad de fuego a su alrededor. Esto a pesar de ser un poderoso y incandescente ataque, Finn solo lo pudo ver como una oportunidad única. Sabiendo que el tiempo era crucial rápidamente retiro a Nothung con una increíble fuerza de el ojo de el agonizante demonio provocándole una herida aún peor mientras las gotas de su poderosa y única sangre salían disparadas por el aire. Después se tiro desde su cabeza con un salto mortal pasando justo por enfrente de su enorme y huesuda boca. Mientras se preparaba para el aterrizaje, rápidamente frotó con toda la fuerza que pudo ambas de sus espadas lo cual provoco una pequeña pero poderosa chispa. En cuanto Kee Oth se dio cuenta de su terrible error ya era muy tarde. Una poderosísima e incandescente explosión ocurrió, derrumbando varios de los enormes y ancestrales cristales y lanzando miles de fragmentos de éstos por el aire. Una enorme onda expansiva envuelta en llamas arraso con todo el paisaje dejándolo negro quemado y muerto. El ensordecedor sonido de la poderosa explosión se encargo de sacar volando a nuestro héroe al menos unos quince metros. Sin embargo después de deslizarse a una alarmante velocidad y golpearse unas cuantas veces durante unos segundos, logro arrodillarse y frenarse a si mismo al enterrar con fuerza a Nothung contra el suelo. Lo cual creo una irregular fisura en el cristal que componía el suelo y lanzó miles de chispas azules por el aire. En cuanto Finn logro detenerse por completo, procedió a pararse rápidamente, lo cual logro de una manera un poco torpe debido a que se encontraba muy aturdido. Después de unos segundos para recuperarse, nuestro héroe verifico que el poderoso demonio seguía vivo, al ver a su enorme sombra alzarse en la lejanía entre las densas nubes de ceniza que reducían la visibilidad en toda el área. El único sonido que era escuchado ahora, era el agonizante y profundo grito de dolor de Kee Oth que se escuchaba gravemente en la lejanía. Finn sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo un sentimiento dentro de él que le decía que debía de ir a acabarlo ahora, o no tendría otra oportunidad. De modo de que antes de que su enemigo pudiera recuperarse de el todo, comenzó a correr justo hacia la densa nube de ceniza en su dirección, determinado a vengar a su padre adoptivo de una vez por todas y rescatara a el alma de Blaze. En cuanto pensó en esto se pregunto como se encontrarían Rattleballs y B.M.O. de el otro lado….probablemente estaban cuidando su cuerpo físico. Y aunque Finn desconocía cuanto era el tiempo que un cuerpo podía sobrevivir sin su alma y viceversa, algo le decía que no debía de esperar ni un segundo más. Mientras tanto en el centro de la enorme nube de ceniza, el enorme demonio dio un último y exhaustivo esfuerzo para poder colocarse en una posición de cuclillas, de la cual procedió a pararse lenta y torpemente. De hecho tuvo suerte en no caer de nuevo a el suelo en cuanto se pudo poner de pie, se encontraba muy aturdido y cansado. Sorprendentemente el daño físico que Finn le había causado no hacía menos de dos minutos, ya era apenas apreciable. Debido a que si los demonios eran conocidos por algo, era por su sorprendente factor de regeneración, que incluso superaba a el de un vampiro ensangrentado. Sin embargo su sentido de el equilibrio aún no se había recuperado por completo; de hecho tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos apoyándose en los escombros de las enormes columnas de cristal para no caer de nuevo. Obviamente Finn no le dio tiempo que necesitaba para recuperarse. Mientras el demonio batallaba por mantenerse de pie un cortante sonido que apenas podía percibir le advirtió de que enemigo aún persistía en derrotarlo. El enorme demonio inmediatamente dejo de apoyarse en las caídas columnas y dio unos lentos tres pasos para el frente mientras daba una larga y lenta vuelta analizando todos los ángulos en busca de Finn….grave error. Un poderoso dolor en la espalda lo libero de su duda cuando nuestro héroe apareció detrás de él e incrusto ambas de sus espadas profundamente en la dura y caliente piel de el demonio. Ante esto Kee Oth reacciono inmediatamente y se envolvió en llamas rápidamente mientras una enorme espada doble hecha de una filosa y dura piedra obsidiana aparecía repentinamente entre sus manos destellando una esencia negra de la cual varios rostros emanaban dentro de el humo que ésta producía. En cuanto Kee Oth noto que el dolor paro, escucho una espada chocar contra el suelo, sin embargo al darse la vuelta lo único que vio fue a Nothung tirada en el suelo. No veía a Finn en ninguna parte mientras daba vueltas pero mantenía su posición. Al dar un largo paso hacía atrás, un cortante sonido le advirtió de la presencia de su enemigo a sus espaldas, sin embargo al voltear nada podía ser visto. Finn se acercaba a la espalda de Kee Oth con una rápida y silenciosa caída mientras planeaba incrustar su espada de cristal en su cráneo y matarlo sin más batalla, sin embargo algo dentro de él se encontraba desesperado mientras le decía que eso no resultaría y le rogaba salir…_su Reflejo_.

Él llevaba demasiado tiempo atrapado dentro de nuestro héroe y anhelaba una oportunidad nueva de salir, de escapar, de ser libre de Finn. Debido a que al estar encerrado contra su voluntad dentro de él, requería que su captor lo liberará con unas simples palabras, entonces sería al fin libre y completamente independiente; sin embargo sabia que Finn jamás haría algo así aunque se le amenazara de muerte. Sin embargo al ver la situación en la cual se encontraba su opuesto, vio una nueva oportunidad de escapar. Así que el desesperado ser etéreo mando un pensamiento a Kee Oth, diciéndole que su enemigo se le acercaba por detrás. Y aunque Kee Oth no sabía de donde éste impulso le llego no dudo dos veces en hacerle caso al ejecutar al pie de la letra las ordenes de el Reflejo. Un rápido e inesperado movimiento de el demonio al lanzar su espada con fuerza en dirección de su espalda saco a Finn de balance y concentración. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había forma de parar o esquivar ese ataque intento formar rápidamente un escudo con su piel, el mismo que fue destrozado un segundo después mientras nuestro héroe impactaba fuertemente contra el suelo y se dislocaba un hombro. El golpe fue brutal mientras su arma salía volando por los aires y caía ruidosamente a unos cinco metros de él. Nuestro aturdido héroe intento levantarse sin embargo una brutal patada en la cabeza lo mando a volar contra un enorme cristal con una punta muy afilada. Al no poder frenar de una velocidad tan grande, el afilado y resplandeciente cristal se mancho de sangre al atravesarle el abdomen de una manera mortal. Toda la dimensión experimento un momento de profundo silencio mientras la forma demónica de Finn desaparecía, dejándolo en su vieja y desgastada ropa; en la cual ya era visible una grande y rápidamente creciente mancha de sangre. Finn intento gritar, sin embargo ningún sonido salió de su reseca y lastimada garganta. Finn sentía que la vida lo dejaba, no podía respirar ni moverse, sus músculos estaban tensos como piedras y su mirada se desvanecía mientras la sangre derramada sobre el cristal comenzaba a evaporarse. Entonces Kee Oth apareció de un momento a otro, enfrente de él, riendo muy estruendosamente y burlándose de él

**¿Así que?….esa fue toda la batalla que me pudo dar el más grande héroe de Ooo…..que decepcionante…Joshua estaría muy decepcionado…**

Esas palabras le dolieron mucho a Finn, sin embargo ya apenas podía oír, mientras los colores se volvían menos brillantes y sus latidos comenzaban a detenerse. Sin embargo no se comparaba con lo que escucho después

**….lástima que lo maté….¿no Finn?**

La poca sangre que aún le quedaba a Finn hirvió mientras concentraba la poca energía que le quedaba en mantener al innombrable encerrado, ya que mientras más perdía su fuerza, lo podía sentir más cerca de escapar. Kee Oth seguía hablándole a nuestro moribundo héroe, sin embargo éste ya no se encontraba escuchando, solo se encontraba experimentando frío, un profundo frío acompañado de una profunda paz interna. Finn se mantenía con la cabeza baja mientras observaba casi hipnóticamente a las gotas de su propia sangre derramarse de el enorme cristal e impactar contra el piso. Uno creería que se encontraba reflexionando acerca de lo que sería la muerte y de lo que no alcanzo a hacer en su vida. Sin embargo él no se encontraba haciendo nada más que mirar y esperar, esperar a que muerte lo llevara ya, para que aún en la muerte pudiera mantener encerrado a su reflejo. De hecho de cierta forma se sentía feliz….., al fin podría descansar y no tenía nada de lo cual arrepentirse, ya que toda su vida peleo por lo que creía correcto y aunque algunas veces estuvo cerca de hacerlo jamas se dio por vencido en quienes le importaban. Solo desearía poder decirles a todos un último adiós, pensó. Antes hubiera pensado que se encontraría pensando en _ella_ antes de morir, sin embargo se sorprendió a su mismo cuando el enorme sentimiento que antes tenía por ella se había desvanecido de su corazón sin dejar rastro. El enorme sentimiento de dolor y remordimiento se había ido, y después de haber vivido durante tanto con él, de cierta forma se sentía vacío. De hecho esto le daba una profunda paz, era como si un enorme peso con el cual había estado cargando durante ocho largos años al fin se había ido…..al fin _la había superado_, cortesía de La Corona y el Lich (si no lo recuerdan, su sentimiento de amor fue eliminado gracias a estos dos). Todo lo que Billy le había dicho era cierto después de todo, ¿El amor solo le era un obstáculo? Recordó entonces cuando Rattleballs le dijo exactamente lo contrario _``Arriésgate a que te rompan el corazón Finn, créeme….vale la pena, tener alguien por quién luchar y vivir…..nada se le iguala´´_

Unas enormes ganas de vomitar lo despertaron de su corta reflexión, y mientras sentía como la vida volvía a él rápidamente, pudo observar como su brazo explotaba en una poderosa energía roja y un asqueroso líquido negro salía de su herida. Fue entonces cuando sintió como su frío y vacío cuerpo se calentaba y llenaba de nuevo. Una enorme cantidad de energía que parecía provenir de él mismo lo invadió, y aunque se sentía lleno de energía y fuerza, aún poseía una enorme herida en la mitad de su abdomen y a cada segundo la muerte se le seguía acercando. De hecho no se había sentido así en años, no desde que….Sus pensamientos lo congelaron mientras veía frente a él como el asqueroso líquido se quemaba y de el tóxico y obscuro humo surgía una figura idéntica a él. Una figura con sus mismos ojos y fuerza lo veía fijamente. Era exactamente igual a Finn, sin embargo se encontraba con una gloriosa armadura de cristal negro y ébano, unas gloriosas e irrompibles espadas de él mismo material y sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre. Después de unos largos segundos observando a nuestro héroe, su cabeza mutó a su forma original y se convirtió en una cabeza de cristal con dos cuernos de ébano saliendo llamativamente de su cráneo y que no poseía boca. Exactamente igual a la forma demónica de Finn. Después de observar a Finn atentamente durante otros largos segundos se comenzó a acercar a él lentamente mientras desenfundaba una de sus espadas. Nuestro héroe no hacía nada más que observarlo atentamente con una sonrisa baja y el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras esperaba su muerte. Sin embargo deseaba poder al menos hablar con él una última vez, debido a que a pesar de que hoy era uno de sus más poderosos enemigos, alguna vez fue su más grande amigo y eso nunca lo olvidaría. Deseaba poder disculparse una última vez con él….decirle que sentía profundamente su traición y que debería de haber buscado otra solución. Kee Oth quién se encontraba detrás de ambos solo sonreía, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció cuando observo a el Reflejo retirar cuidadosamente a Finn de el ensangrentado cristal para después posarlo con cuidado sobre el rojizo suelo. Nuestro moribundo héroe solo lo miraba atónito mientras el Reflejo lo curaba rápidamente al tocarlo sobre su herida. Cuando la mano de su demónico doble le toco cuidadosamente su abierta y sangrante herida, inmediatamente se sintió con su salud restaurada y mejor que nunca. Sentía como si cada parte de él que había sido lastimada a través de su vida, su cuerpo, sentimientos, memorias, decepciones, rechazos, muertes, tristezas, todo…..instantáneamente se esfumo, dejándolo con el alma limpia y con toda la energía y espíritu que siempre había deseado volver a tener. No se había sentido de esta manera desde que tenía once años, un año antes de su vida comenzara a tornarse obscura, un año antes de que sus padres adoptivos murieran y conociera al la Dulce Princesa y a Marceline. Fue entonces cuando su Reflejo le ofreció una mano para levantarse y una de sus poderosas e irrompibles espadas. Finn acepto ambos ofrecimientos sin pensarlo dos veces, y una vez de pie , lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo atónito. Una parte de él quería sonreír creyendo que lo había perdonado de alguna manera, sin embargo otra creía que tal vez solo lo había curado para poder matarlo él mismo. Exactamente detrás de ellos, Kee Oth se encontraba furioso mientras los miraba y ya pensaba en como los mataría a ambos, sin embargo tuvo la decencia de esperar y observar que ocurriría a continuación. Finn al fin tomo el coraje para hablar, sin embargo solo pregunto con una voz casi inaudible, aún muy sorprendida y raposa

**¿Por qué?**

**Porque...aún con todo lo que ha pasado…..tu sigues siendo yo, y yo sigo siendo tú….solo…..me hice un favor…**

La voz de el Reflejo era exactamente igual a la de Finn, hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Era tan idéntica que ninguna persona sobre la Tierra podría diferenciar sus voces. Aún con su respuesta, Finn no sabía de el todo cuales habían sido _sus razones_ para salvarlo de la muerte, sin embargo eso parecía más que suficiente por ahora. De un momento a otro el furioso demonio al fin decidió hablar y se hizo más que presente en la conversación cuando le dio una orden a el Reflejo

**¡Te ordeno que mates a Finn!…¡Ahora!…..aún eres un Caballero de el Caos y me obedecerás…¡Harías bien en recordarlo!**

El demonio grito muy fuerte debido a su ira, lo cual tiro a el piso a Finn con un poderoso y estruendoso golpe sónico, obviamente el Reflejo se mantuvo de pie, él cual solo se limito a voltear a verlo lentamente con una expresión ilegible, para después desafiarlo muy confiado

**Hazme….**

Ante esto el enorme y rojizo demonio se lleno se ira y poder mientras conjuraba varios rayos que le cayeron de el cielo, los cuales aumentaron aún más su colosal fuerza y tamaño. Fue entonces cuando todo la dimensión crujió y tembló ante su hablar

**¡ENTONCES MUERE CON ÉL!….¡ACABARE CON USTEDES!….YO MISMO….**

Ahora el tamaño de Kee Oth era de al menos treinta metros de altura y ambos de sus oponentes se veían como nada más que hormigas ante él. Y aunque Kee Oth se veía más fuerte y poderoso que nunca, Finn ya no estaba tan asustado, se tenía a si mismo…..

* * *

**Un MILLÓN de PERDONES a los que siguen ésta historia, se que mi retraso es imperdonable, sin embargo entre la escuela y el hecho de que tuve que hacer éste capítulo TRES VECES porque no me decidía en cual sería el mejor cruzo en la historia me tarde demasiado...**

**Pero bueno, al fin está fuera y se que ahora tendrán aún más preguntas...**

**¿Por que el Reflejo perdonó a Finn?**

**¿Se puede confiar en él?**

**¿Tiene razones ocultas?**

**Pero no se preocupen ya tengo más de la mitad de la continuación y a más tardar saldrá el próximo miércoles.**

**Como siempre gracias por todo,**

**TheStoriTeller**


	13. Un Nunca dentro de tí Parte III

**Después de esto Cap. 13: Un Nunca dentro de tí: Parte III**

La errática energía era evidentemente presente a lo largo de todo el plano de existencia mientras relámpagos rojos teñían el color de un color sangre y los truenos solo eran opacados por los agudos y desgargantes gritos de agonía que salían repetidamente de las desgastadas gargantas de numerosos y desafortunados demonios. Los cadáveres de demonios menores llovían de el cielo y se destrozaban al chocar contra el suelo mientras un par de figuras se movían al unísono. Cada una armada con un arma fabricada con un material extinto, giraban y cortaban a sus enemigos de una manera casí artística, nunca se daban la cara mientras sus armas rápidamente terminaban con un grupo de hambrientos demonios. Un poderoso ser, alguna vez temido por muchos yacía a tan solo unos cien metros, observando a muchos de sus hijos ser masacrados por el que se había convertido en leyenda. Y rápidamente comenzaba a darse cuenta de el verdadero poder que éste había mantenido encerrado dentro de si por tanto tiempo. Se preguntaba ¿Por que…? ¿Por alguien con un poder tan grande se limitaba a ayudar a otros y pelear por los débiles? Más aún le extrañaba que éste noble y corrupto ser fuera un humano…..él último de una raza de destructores egoístas. Recordaba como fue que alguna vez ellos fueron los que se destruyeron a sí mismos, mientras arrastraban a todo un mundo con ellos. _Preocupados tanto por el mañana, no aprendieron de su pasado. _Un último grito hizo que regresara a su realidad mientras uno de los cuales consideraba de sus más fuertes guerreros caía a el suelo con una enorme herida en el cuello. El Reflejo se encontraba parado, ya con ambas de sus espadas mientras Finn a su lado tomaba fuertemente a la legendaria Nothung con ambas manos. Kee Oth no sentía nada más que apatía por un comportamiento como tal, sin embargo no dudo ni un momento en atacar. Rápidamente se lanzo en su dirección mientras de sus alas se desprendían unas llamas azules. Esperaba quemarlos vivos con llamas elementales. Las mismas que solo la realeza de el Reino de Fuego eran capaces de concentrar. Las llamas arrasaban con todo en su camino mientras el enorme ser observaba extrañando como ambos de sus oponentes solo se limitaron a esperarlo. Sin embargo justo cuando las poderosas llamas estaban a punto de tocarlos, ambos saltaron con una sincronía bastante coordinada e intentaron atacar sus ojos. El demonio rápidamente intento despedazarlos con sus largas y gruesas garras, sin embargo solo chillo de dolor al observar como uno de sus dedos caía a el suelo y el Reflejo reía de una manera muy confiada mientras le decía…

**¡Vamos abuelo!….¡yo peleaba mejor que tú antes de siquiera aprender a caminar….!**

Kee Oth se cegó de ira ante una falta de respeto tan infantil e intento golpearlo de nuevo con ambas manos. Sin embargo, El Reflejo casi sin esfuerzo alguno camino sobre ambas de sus manos, mientras arrastraba ambas de sus armas por sus superficie. Las hojas de ébano cortaban la piel de el demonio como mantequilla creándole un dolor muy profundo. Kee Oth sin poder mostrar más ira se preparo para intentar tragarlo sin embargo fue detenido por un colosal corte en su cien. El cual fue realizado por Finn quién con ambas manos y sujetando su arma muy fuerte saco de balance al enorme demonio. Kee Oth sin poder detener su caída, aterrizo su cabeza contra el suelo tan duro como el diamante de una forma muy torpe. En cuanto se recuperó, se preparo para levantarse de una manera rápida y eficiente sin embargo un corte tan rápido como el trueno le robo uno de sus cuernos. Ésto evito que se pudiera poner de pie y mientras gritaba estruendosamente de dolor e ira escucho como otro ataque se acercaba rápidamente a su otro cuerno. Y esta ocasión siendo más inteligente que sus rivales se encogió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y recibió a su oponente con un fuerte y penetrante golpe a el estómago. Todo el plano existencial crujió ante la fuerza de tal golpe y mientras el Reflejo sentía como toda su mitad de alma lo abandonaba, Kee Oth comenzaba a sonreír. Y en cuanto su vista pudo enfocarse observo a el Reflejo enfrente de él. Se encontraba en el suelo en posición fetal mientras un río de lágrimas color sangre brotaban de sus ojos. Seguramente se encontraba gritando de dolor, sin embargo ningún sonido procedía de él y mientras Kee Oth creaba un hacha de el mismo suelo, el Reflejo solo lo observaba para al final poder hablar. Su voz era muy raspada y ronca, apenas audible y mientras luchaba por expresarse, una enorme cantidad de obscura sangre salía derramando de su boca. Sin embargo las palabras que pronuncio era una evidencia de el irrompible espíritu que compartía con Finn. El que solo algunos eran capaces de entender, y mientras luchaba por seguir consciente le hablo a Kee Oth aún desafiante

**Mátame….si…quieres… pero….nunca te daré…..el placer de verme…..sufrir…**

Kee Oth solo prolongó su sonrisa ante aquellas palabras y levanto su arma amenzadoramente mientras se preparaba para dar un último golpe mortal a la cabeza

**¿Sabes?….es una verdadera lástima que tengas que morir aquí y ahora….ya nos imaginaba gobernando todo Ooo con mano de hierro…..ni siquiera el Lich se nos hubiera podido oponer…..**

Kee Oth le hablo y continuaba hablando mientras colocaba la pesada y reluciente hacha de cristal en lo alto sobre su cabeza y tomaba fuerza para destrozar el cráneo de su derribado e indefenso oponente. El Reflejo logro tomar un poco de fuerza y dijo lo que creía serían sus últimas palabras

**¿Brome…as…cierto?…..porque…aunque tú tal vez no lo sepas….todo el tiempo que pas..e….dentro de Finn….aprendí algo….él es el único destinado a cumplir _su_ voluntad…y cuando se de cuenta de eso….ni tú…ni yo…ni esa mutación podremos detenerlo….por..que en el final…todos le servimos…¿No es así?**

El Reflejo le había dado un críptico énfasis a el _``destinado a cumplir su voluntad´´_ y mientras Kee Oth comprendía lo que quería decir abrió los ojos preocupado y algo enojado mientras decido apresurarse a la muerte de su oponente y de un rápido y limpio corte se destino a terminar con la mitad de Finn. Sin embargo su hacha se detuvo abruptamente antes de hacer contacto con su objetivo y aunque esperaba encontrarse con Finn deteniéndola, en su lugar observo a una chica con un poderoso, flamante y brillante cabello de llamas sosteniendo una espada de cristal con una sorprendente fuerza. El poderoso ser se quedo un momento observándola mientras intentaba reconocerla y pronto lo hizo. Era aquella chica la misma a la cual le había robado el alma. Kee Oth se encontraba sorprendido mientras rápidamente balbuceaba

**¿Pe..ro como?**

Sin embargo las palabras se le acabaron cuando un poderoso y rápido corte proveniente de su espalda literalmente le atravesó el pecho sangrientamente y mando al piso instantáneamente agonizando de dolor, sin embargo incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. En medio de su intolerable dolor lo único que podía hacer era observar mientras Finn aparecía detrás de él con su poderosa arma entre manos. Éste se acerco a su corrupta mitad y con un extremo cuidado lo tomo entre brazos para a continuación cuidadosamente entregárselo a la llameante chica. La elemental de fuego lo observaba con una gran admiración y agradecimiento sin embargo su expresión se torno algo confundida cuando Finn le entrego un cristal que palpitaba una brillante y armónica luz. Fue entonces cuando el humano hablo

**Ten…..ésto debería ser suficiente energía para que escapen de aquí y vuelvan a sus cuerpos….**

**Espera…¿tú te quedaras?….**

**Sí…aún tengo una última cosa que hacer…**

Finn dijo ésto muy seriamente mientras observaba de reojo a el aún derribado demonio. La llameante chica rápida e impulsivamente dejo flotando a el Reflejo con sus llamas para poder darle un gran abrazo a Finn, el cual no se lo esperaba y respondió de una pobre e incómoda manera. Blaze no dejaba de repetirle rápidamente en el oído

**Gracias por sacarme de aquí…gracias…gracias…gracias…**

Y termino de agradecerle al darle un rápido y pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras su rostro se calentaba más de lo normal. Finn se quedo paralizado ante ésto al no saber como reaccionar o siquiera sentirse…. considerando que _su flamante dama era sú madre._ Y aunque comenzaba a sentirse feliz por dentro, también un ligero dolor proveniente directamente de su corazón y cerebro se hicieron presentes mientras escuchaba la voz de La Corona dentro de su cabeza susurrarle

**_Por tu propio bien….héroe…_**

Y en cuanto la voz de la corona se desvaneció de nuevo dentro de su mente, éste dolor se hizo más fuerte. Sin embargo también termino pronto, en cuanto Blaze se retiró un poco de él y aún ruborizada, tomo al Reflejo cuidadosamente y con el cristal que Finn le había dado se retiro rápidamente de el plano existencial mientras le decía de una manera incierta

**¡Te veré de el otro lado…Finn!**

En el momento en el cual Blaze y su otra mitad se marcharon de aquella trampa mortal, el derribado demonio al fin habló mientras muy confiado lo desafiaba

**En Ooo, aún hoy te describen como un guerrero sin debilidades…, sin embargo yo creo que…si las tienes…¿O me equivoco?**

Finn ante ésto solo lo volteo a ver con una mirada incierta para después comenzar a caminar hacia él lentamente con su espada en guardia y ésta vez decidido a matar. Sin embargo Kee Oth solo se limito a levantarse muy torpemente mientras su apariencia cambiaba radicalmente a una velocidad muy acelerada. Comenzó a adelgazar y brillar mientras un radiante cabello le comenzaba a brotar de su rasposo cráneo, sus ojos crecían y afinaban y su acorazada piel se volvía mucho más frágil. Finn se quedo estático ante la transformación que se presenciaba frente a sus verdosos ojos. La Princesa Flama se encontraba frente a él, por un breve momento realmente creyó que era ella, sin embargo ésto fue desmentido cuando la radiante ser habló y de sus labios las palabras de Kee Oth eran escuchadas

**¡Veamos cuanto aguanta tu espíritu contra tus demonios!…Será divertido…¿O no Finn?**

Kee Oth rápidamente se adelanto a su enemigo y lo ataco rápidamente con una espada de flamas que aparecía repentinamente entre sus manos. Finn instintivamente bloqueo el ataque y se destino a contraatacar sin embargo cuando su espada se dirigía a el torso de su enemigo una visión lo paralizo…._Una hermosa e inocente princesa quemando curiosa las flores de un verde campo en una fría y despejada noche de abril_…Una poderosa y candente patada a el estómago le recordó donde se encontraba mientras apenas lograba bloquear un mortal ataque a el cuello seguido por un mortal ataque flamas el cual logro quemarle la mitad de la cara de un segundo a el otro. Finn grito no solo de dolor pero también de coraje y desesperación al darse cuenta de como nunca sería capaz de olvidarla, no importaba el tiempo que pasara. Mientras Finn ahogaba un agonizante grito de guerra Kee Oth intento atravesarlo con su arma. Nuestro héroe logro maniobrarse lo suficientemente rápido como para desviar el ataque de el demonio con una patada a el mango de la flamante y caliente arma. Tomando un poco de convicción y fuerza mental se concentro en que ocurría en aquél momento e intento degollar a Kee Oth. Y debido a su superior uso de la espada lo hubiera logrado, sin embargo cuando se encontraba a unos centímetros de matar a el asesino de su padre otra visión desfilo ante sus ojos….._Una linda y hogareña partida de cartas, una tarde entera riendo sin preocuparse por el incierto mañana, una vida entera de felicidad dentro de una sola sonrisa_….Un corte horizontal dirigido a su estomago lo hizo gritar de nuevo, ésta vez más intensamente que la anterior. Finn sentía como el aire y la vida misma lo abandonaban al observar a las gotas de un rojizo color chocar elegantemente contra el duro y reluciente suelo. Finn inmediatamente dio un paso atrás mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio y concentrarse en seguir con vida. Kee Oth tan solo lo veía burlonamente y muy confiado, sin ni un poquito de pena. Ésta vez fue Finn quién decidió atacar con una giro de la espada hacia afuera, rompiendo la guardia de el demonio e intentando herirlo en el mismo movimiento. La hoja de Nothung corto ligeramente la piel de el demonio, el cual intento esquivar el ataque mortal de Finn. Y aunque éste sangro no más de una sola gota de sangre y no dio mas que un leve sufrir, eso fue suficiente para darle a Finn una última y triste regresión….._Una princesa con el corazón roto, llorando y sintiéndose traicionada, divagando por las ruinas de un reino de hielo, no dando ni un solo adios, y un héroe roto y arrepentido viendo como el mañana se volvía incierto_….El dolor de sentir como su hombro izquierdo era atravesado y quemado en un solo ataque despertó a Finn de tan aterradora pero cierta visión. Entonces al final ocurrió, Finn colapso contra el suelo debido a la pérdida de moralidad y sangre. Sus oídos se desconectaron y su visión se comenzó a volver borrosa mientras veía como Kee Oth se colocaba a sus pies y comenzaba a levantar su ligera y poderosa arma. Fue entonces cuando el mundo se detuvo, y pudo de nuevo escuchar la voz de La Corona dentro de su cabeza

_**Finn…..éstas por morir…..pero…yo puedo ayudarte…..**_

Finn ni siquiera tuvo que decir o pensar nada, simplemente con decidirse La Corono conocía su respuesta

_**De acuerdo….te ayudare ésta vez….por un precio que podremos discutir después…**_

_**Pero te advierto…Finn el Humano….mis tratos no son baratos…y si me usas una vez más….reclamare tu cuerpo….como alguna vez hice con Simon…..**_

En cuanto Finn tomo su decisión final, el mundo inesperadamente reanudo su movimiento. Los ojos de Finn se tornaron de un azul brillante momentáneamente mientras La Corona tomaba una parte de el control de su cuerpo. Y observo como la flamante arma se acercaba a su cuello. Sin embargo de un segundo a otro recupero su fuerza y el control sobre sus emociones. De modo que rápidamente formo una espada de hielo envuelta en gélidos aires, con una hoja resplandeciente y elegante, pero dura como el acero y la uso para bloquear el mortal ataque. Kee Oth al ver que su oponente al fin reaccionaba aplico más fuerza a su ataque, esperando que la gélida hoja se rompiera, sin embargo ésta no lo hizo y le dio a tiempo a Finn para tomar su otra espada y desviar su llameante arma, así dándose tiempo para alejarse y rearmar su guardia. Y una vez listo comenzó a atacar a Kee Oth sin parar a una velocidad con la cual el demonio no podía competir. El cuerpo de el cual pronto se comenzó a llenar de cortes y heridas parcialmente mortales. El demonio intentaba cubrirse o resistir sin embargo al encontrarse en una más frágil forma pronto su fuerza le falló y colapso contra el suelo derrotado y tan débil que se encontraba a la merced de Finn. Su candente cuerpo ahora apenas y emitía calor y su cara se encontraba destrozada y llena de golpes y cortes. Era una escena aterradora, la cual Finn no podría tolerar ver de ninguna manera más que bajo la influencia de La Corona. Kee Oth se encontraba ya recibiendo el gélido abrazo de la muerte. Finn, sin embargo decidió hacerle un favor y terminar con su agonía rápidamente. De modo que levanto su arma y se preparo para decapitarlo, sin embargo unos segundos antes de realizar tan fuerte acción, su oponente dijo una última cosa a la cual le dio un críptico énfasis

**Bien…..hecho…hi..jo…del…hom..bre….así…_él_…sabrá…**

Un poderoso y ruidoso golpe de Nothung contra el suelo rompió el silencio abruptamente, solo para después dejar que éste se apoderara de el lugar. El cadáver decapitado de Kee Oth yacía desangradose en el suelo. Todo el suelo alrededor y el mismo Finn se encontraban manchados y salpicados de sangre, sangre de demonio. Gotas de el rojizo y sagrado líquido recorrían el resto de nuestro héroe mientras el observaba estático durante unos momentos su acción. Finn no disfrutaba ni un poco lo que acababa de realizar, sin embargo decidió tomarlo como era y aceptar el destino que había decidido para su oponente y para el mismo. Después de un largo y profundo respirar se dio la vuelta lentamente y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente a la misma velocidad, decidido a marcharse y jamás volver a ese horrible lugar. Concentrado y distante ignoraba la lejana presencia de una delgada y obscura figura que se ocultaba detrás de pequeña colina de cristal. La cual muy tranquilamente lo observaba marcharse mientras se susurraba a si misma

**¿Así que ya somos dos?…..¿éh?**

* * *

**Free Spolier:**

Un gran tubo fabricado de un ligero metal y un resistente vidrio se abría verticalmente, dejando libre a una gran cantidad de vapor. De entre el cual, una jovén rubia humana emergio. Enfrente de ella se encontraban una Reina de las Llamas y la Líder de el Dulce Reino. Fue entonces cuando la elemental de fuego sonrió maliciosamente y dijo

**Eres tú...de nuevo...**


	14. Dos Caras, Una Moneda

**Después de esto Cap. 14: Dos Caras, Una Moneda**

La habitación se encontraba dentro de una obscuridad y silencio casi total. La única fuente de luz que se hacía presente era una débil y vieja vela. Rattleballs y B.M.O se encontraban parados frente a una cama, en la cual yacían recostados Blaze y el Reflejo. Sus sombras danzaban, marcadas por los suaves y armónicos movimientos de la llama. El único sonido presente eran sus respiraciones mientras esperaban el regreso de Finn, o el despertar de los ya mencionados. Había llegado hace unos seis minutos Blaze con el Reflejo en brazos, sin embargo ésta apenas salió de el portal se desmayo. El poderoso robot conocía lo fuerte que ella era y tenía mucha fe en que despertaría, sin embargo cada segundo que pasaba y Finn no regresaba debilitaba su esperanza. De un segundo a otro una potente luz púrpura se hizo presente desde el techo de la habitación, donde un portal momentáneamente se abrió. De éste rápidamente nuestro héroe cayó y aterrizo algo ruidosamente contra el suelo. Finn se paró rápidamente aparentando ningún daño, sin embargo cuando dio el primer paso intentando acercarse a sus compañeros sus piernas le fallaron y cayo contra el piso bruscamente. Rattleballs y B.M.O no tardaron en socorrerlo y ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras el primero le preguntaba consternado

**¿Estas bien?**

Finn le contesto rápidamente y restándole importancia a el asunto

**He estado peor…**

**Acérquenme a él…rápido…**

Ésta vez Finn hablo muy rápido y algo desesperado, evidenciado sus necesidad inmediata de acercarse a su mitad obscura. Rattleballs rápidamente lo ayudo a caminar y lo condujo hasta su Reflejo, B.M.O rápidamente desapareció escaleras arriba sin ningún aviso. Una vez cerca de el mencionado Finn tan solo tubo que colocar su mano sobre él para que éste despertará instantáneamente y lleno de energía. En cuanto el Reflejo despertó, éste rápidamente se paró a un lado de Finn mientras evitaba que éste se cayera, sujetándolo con su mano izquierda. Fue entonces cuando el sabio robot habló, dirigiéndose a el Reflejo y de una manera mandona y algo autoritaria

**Puedes curarlo….¿cierto?**

A el Reflejo no le gusto para nada su tono, sin embargo se controlo y tan solo le advirtió a Rattleballs muy seriamente

**Cuidado con tus tonos….autómata…..**

Él cual simplemente tolero la advertencia y no dijo nada más. Fue entonces cuando el humanoide demonio procedió a curar a Finn de la misma manera en la cual éste lo había despertado, solo tuvo que colocar su escamosa garra sobre su cabeza. En el segundo en el cual su piel hizo contacto con la suya, nuestro héroe se curo instantáneamente y rápidamente se paro adecuadamente mientras enfundaba su espada, sin embargo nunca soltó el mango. Porque aunque Finn le era en ese momento eternamente agradecido a su Reflejo, ya podía sentir como su negativa energía se comenzaba a propagar por el ambiente. Desafortunadamente el mencionado pudo notar claramente la extrema cautela de Finn por lo cual aprovecho un segundo de distracción para rápidamente colocarse detrás de Finn mientras colocaba su maldita arma contra su cuello. Todo ésto ocurrió en menos de un segundo, y Finn una vez al borde de la muerte se quedo estático. Rattleballs desfundo como el trueno mismo su arma y rápidamente le exigió a el Reflejo, ésta vez ni un poco amable

**¡Suéltalo!…..ahora, no te lo pediré de nuevo..**

Sin embargo el escurridizo demonio no le prestó atención alguna y procedió a hablar con el ahora dominado y estático Finn. Su voz ésta vez irradiaba a la muerte misma, y era tan fría y calculadora que a nuestro héroe los huesos se le congelaron

**¡Escoria humana, eres un maldito ingrato!…..pensabas en encerrarme de nuevo en El Espejo…¿No es así?…¡¿Después de que luche a tu lado?!**

Finn se mantenía muy calmado y procedió a dialogar de lo más tranquilo con su ahora enemigo mientras cautelosamente pensaba en como escapar de el mortal agarre. Rattleballs aún se encontraba enfrente de ambos con su arma en alto mientras esperaba una resolución o una oportunidad para liberar a su querido aprendiz. Fue entonces cuando Finn trato de persuadir a su doble

**¿Por favor?…si realmente fueras capaz de matarme..¿Por qué me salvaste de Kee Oth?…no intentes engañarte….**

El Reflejo no tuvo que meditar la respuesta de Finn ni durante un segundo, ya que instantáneamente procedió a mostrarle en que se encontraba equivocado

**Era la única manera de que continuar con mi existencia….recuerda…si tu mueres, yo muero…..y si yo muero, tu mueres….¡ESO es lo único que me ha detenido de matarte!…sería decente que lo recordaras bien…**

**Lo siento entonces….pero se que ocurrirá si dejo que te marches..y déjame decirte que no me importaría morir por evitar que destruyas a todo Ooo….**

El Reflejo aún con su agarre sobre Finn muy firme, procedió a lanzarlo rápidamente contra Rattleballs. Nuestro héroe rápidamente se preparo y procedió a atacarlo a una velocidad casi instantánea, sin embargo tuvo que detenerse en cuanto su doble tomo a la aún inconsciente Blaze de la misma manera que lo había tomado a él, con una hoja rozándole la garganta

**Dices que no te importaría morir, ¿Cierto?…pero…¿Como tomarías su muerte?….**

Finn inmediatamente abortó su ataque y dio un paso atrás mientras levantaba la manos e intentaba calmar un poco a su Reflejo

**No te atrevas a tocarla o te juro que….-**

**¿¡Qué?!….que posiblemente podrías hacer para detenerme,….y déjame decirte que no éstas en la posición para exigir…así que si quieres que vea el mañana, aceptarás MIS términos….cada UNO de ellos…**

Finn se quedo estático mientras luchaba por contener su ira y no realizar algo de lo cual se arrepentiría, porque sabía que su mitad obscura era más que capaz de matar a Blaze, aunque ésta estuviera desmayada y completamente vulnerable. Era el saber que alguna vez esta capacidad fue parte de él, lo que más lo hacía sufrir, saber que alguna vez el también era capaz de matar de una forma tan cobarde e injusta. Recordaba aún como eran los días en los cuales él y su Reflejo eran uno, como él tuvo el poder para exterminar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino y como ése gran poder fue el mismo que lo cegó y lo hizo desviarse de su camino, fue el mismo que lo quebró y quito lo más importante que siempre uno debe de tener, un propósito. Porque…¿Cual es el punto de existir si no es cumplir una misión? Se preguntaba. Y ahí el se encontraba cuatro años después luchando contra ése mismo poder, intentando remediar sus errores e intentando encontrar un propósito de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando el Reflejo al fin habló muy seriamente y dándose a entender que no debían de jugar con él

**De acuerdo….les diré lo que vamos a hacer, tú….tuercas aceitadas vas a retroceder y tirar tu arma a el suelo, muy….lentamente..después saldrás de la casa…y no alertarás a nadie de la situación…**

Obviamente se refería a Rattleballs, el cual ignorando cualquier otra cosa ejecuto sus ordenes a el pie de la letra después de recibir una pequeña señal afirmativa de Finn que consistió en un leve asentimiento. Mientras Rattleballs se marchaba de la casa, no estaba seguro de que ocurriría ahí dentro, sin embargo confiaba en el juicio de Finn. En cuando el Reflejo lo vio salir y dejo de considerar una amenaza, prosiguió

**Tú…,maldito ingrato…vas a darme El Espejo, dejar a Nothung frente a mis pies y salir de la casa…muy lentamente…y te que advierto si intentas algo….alguien va a morir…**

Fue entonces cuando Finn finalmente habló y aunque no exigía nada, su tono resultaba algo duro y desconfiado

**Espera…¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti…, y realmente no la matarás…?**

**Exacto….humano…no puedes..**

El Reflejo hablo muy maliciosamente y se evidenciaba que disfrutaba de el sufrimiento de Finn. Nuestro héroe se quedo quieto durante un momento mientras meditaba sus opciones, sin embargo sabía que debía pensar rápido….el Reflejo si era algo, era impaciente. También sabía con casi toda seguridad que el Reflejo no respetaría el trato y solo lo hacía para que él pudiera contemplar imponentemente la muerte de Blaze y su escape con El Espejo, el cual era un artefacto mágico con un poder que según Finn..fue creado por los mismos Dioses para disfrutar de las penas de los mortales. Después de pensar por unos cortos momentos, decidió que no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento y comenzó a seguir las instrucciones que se le habían dado, mientras solo podía rezar que el Reflejo cumpliera su trato. Sin embargo cuando desenfundo a Nothung y observo su filosa y resplandeciente hoja, recordó cual era su propósito, proteger a todos no importa que…fue entonces cuando tuvo una revelación de lo que debía de hacer. Fue entonces cuando se armo con todo su coraje y tomó su arma muy fuertemente, las manos le comenzaron a temblar mientras se preparaba para realizar lo que tal vez…..hubiera tenido el valor de realizar hace mucho tiempo. Entonces antes de que el Reflejo pudiera reaccionar nuestro héroe se atravesó el pecho de un solo movimiento, mientras la legendaria Nothung se tornaba de un rojizo color, y gotas de un elixir prohibido se dispersaban y salpicaban por el aire. El dolor que sintió en cuanto se realizo una herida mortal resulto tan insoportablemente fuerte que ni siquiera pudo gritar o respirar, era un dolor tan intenso, como nunca antes lo había sentido. De hecho éste resultaba hipnótico y pronto el mundo comenzó a verse como un sueño….tan distante. En cuanto el Reflejo vio lo que ocurrió delante suyo solo a Blaze, tirándola a el suelo a su lado, y corrió hacia Finn mientras le gritaba

**¡No!….maldita escoria…¿¡Qué haz hecho?!….**

El Reflejo ya podía sentir como Finn comenzaba a morir a un ritmo increíblemente rápido, lo que en consecuencia le causo a él una gran pérdida instantánea de energía, la cual fue lo suficientemente fuerte e inesperada para poder poner de rodillas al perverso demonio. Finn ya ni siquiera sentía dolor mientras simplemente decidió aceptar a su posible destino. Fue entonces cuando escucho a la Corona de nuevo dentro de su cabeza, sin embargo ésta vez no le ofreció su ayuda

_**Bien….hecho….hasta en la muerte….supiste actuar…correctamente….tienes mi respeto…Finn….**_

Después de ese breve mensaje sintió como perdió aún más energía y como ya la muerte se le avecinaba en el futuro inmediato. De modo que decidió tan solo recostar su cabeza sobre el suelo, mientras observaba a su propia sangre propagarse elegantemente por el suelo. Y aunque ya muy ido, aún pudo notar a el Reflejo a su lado, intentando curase pero sin conseguir resultados. Y de hecho ésto se debía a él, porque al realmente desear morir en ese momento, cualquier clase de magia curativa resultaba inútil. Y él al ser la misma persona que su Reflejo, por consecuencia el tampoco se podía curar, era cierto el viejo dicho…._si no te quieres ayudar, nadie te podrá ayudar._

Cansado de ver a su Reflejo debilitándose como él a cada segundo, y sin conseguir ninguna clase de resultado. Decidido demostrarle un último acto de valentía y decisión. De modo que escupiendo un poco de sangre le habló con una voz quebrada y apenas audible, pero demostrándole que hasta en la muerte lo mantendría encerrado, como alguna vez se juró y de una forma irónica diciendo que en el final, él gano

**¿Acas..o…no..lo…ve…z?…..ire…mos…al…inf..ierno…juntos,…en..el…fin..al…ambos..paga…remos….por…nuestros…pecados…¿Acaso…no..es..eso..lo que..querias?**

El Reflejo, solo se limito a mirarlo con una mirada ya muy calmada e ida y sin pronunciar otra palabra se desintegro dentro de una pequeña nube de humo rojo. Finn seguía esperando pacientemente su muerte, sin embargo en el último momento sintió una presencia familiar entrar a él. Fue entonces cuando escucho dentro de su cabeza la voz de él que acababa de ``morir´´ Hablaba con una admiración profunda y una determinación muy convincente dentro cada una de sus palabras

_**No…ésto no terminará así….porque tal vez hoy no escape…pero te haz ganado mi respeto de nuevo, a través de un acto tan noble y valiente como tal..…y con el tiempo, yo me ganaré el tuyo de nuevo….y…si me dieras la oportunidad podríamos considerar ¿Fusionarnos de nuevo?….es decir….en realidad somos muy similares y…¿No crees que esta pelea ya ha durado más que suficiente?…**_

En el segundo en el cual el Reflejo entró a él, instantáneamente Finn adquirió la regeneración natural de un demonio y su cuerpo rápidamente comenzó a curar y a salir de un estado tan moribundo, salvando a ambos de la muerte. Y después de un largo minuto de pensamiento le respondió a su cautivo

_**….Bueno…si algo es cierto…es que, todavía te debo una vida…..probablemente hubiera muerto peleando contra Kee Oth si no fuera por tu ayuda…..a pesar de que por tú culpa casi muero…irónico…¿No es así?**_

_**Te diste cuenta de que…¿?**_

_**Claro que me di cuenta…..por tu culpa termine atravesado por un cristal….**_

_**….**_

_**….**_

_**…..Bueno..supongo que…¿Estamos a mano?…**_

**_….Tal vez en el fututo...te de una oportunidad...pero depende de ti...demostrarme que realmente has cambiado...y que puedo confiar en ti..._  
**

* * *

**Hola, oigan se que me pase casi un mes sin actualizar y realmente me disculpo por ello.**

**Pero para intentar compenzarlo (lo cual dudo que logre) hoy subó otra parte de esta historia.**

**Supongo que muchos de ustedes no se esperaban la conclusión de éste capítulo, de hecho dude mucho en cual curso sería mejor para la historia. Pero en el final me decidí por éste, por favor haganme saber lo que ustedes piensas.**

**Sin más que decir muchas gracias por leer,**

**TheStoriTeller**


	15. Senderos

**Después de esto Cap. 15: El Sendero**

**Y aquí es donde dormirás tú…**

Blaze se encontraba felizmente concluyendo su largo y detallado tour de la casa de el árbol, la cual para la sorpresa de Finn no se había deteriorado ni un poco. Rattleballs y B.M.O se encontraban fuera, dijeron que habían ido a reunir a todos las agentes de Fénix. Y la casa de el árbol junto con todas las numerosas y modernas mejoras que la organización le había instalado era aún más impresionante, y para el agrado de nuestro héroe, ese viejo lugar aún le daba una agradable sensación de hogar, sin embargo todavía podía sentir que algo le faltaba….. Blaze se encontraba mostrándole a Finn su nueva habitación con todo lo que podría necesitar, una cómoda cama, un baño con regadera, varios muebles, una pequeña mesita e incluso un pequeño refrigerador. La casa de el árbol, aunque no había sido ampliada, ahora contaba con un mejor uso de el espacio y a nuestro héroe se le hacía enorme. Toda la edificación tenía un estilo clásico, sin embargo poseía varios sistemas bastante avanzados, como radares infrarrojos, sismógrafos, túneles y puertas automáticas, entre otras cosas. Esto le despertó mucho la curiosidad a Finn, quién no dudo ni un momento en preguntar amablemente…

**¿Donde en Ooo….consiguieron toda ésta tecnología..?**

**….aunque su Reino diga lo contrario….la Dulce Princesa, en secreto aún nos ayuda….**

Blaze contesto algo indiferente y con una voz algo rota, Finn tomo el mensaje y no pregunto nada más. Después de un corto silencio incómodo, Blaze prosiguió mientras le explicaba como funcionaba la alarma contra incendios. Sin embargo Finn no le prestaba demasiada atención, se encontraba distraído observando una pesada y obscura puerta que se encontraba a el otro lado de el pasillo. Ésta pesada puerta tenía un grabado en piedra obsidiana sobre su rústica superficie. Él grabado le era completamente desconocido a Finn, sin embargo sentía muy profundamente que ya lo había visto y mientras más intentaba recordar donde lo había visto el borroso recuerdo se volvía más distante. De un momento a otro una furiosa ser elemental lo devolvió a la realidad al levantar la voz

**¡¿Siquiera me estas escuchando?!**

Finn se sobresalto un poco y volteo a verla inmediatamente mientras se disculpaba

**Lo siento….es solo que…¿Que hay detrás de ésa puerta?….**

Blaze se le quedo viendo y durante un momento pensó profundamente, para después acercarse a Finn y conducirlo hacía aquella enorme y misteriosa puerta sin ninguna palabra. Nuestro héroe simplemente la siguió mientras la curiosidad lo consumía. La misteriosa y enorme puerta no parecía ser parte de la casa de el árbol al encontrarse junto a una pared fabricada con manera podrida y al parecer corrupta. Otra cosa que resaltaba ésto era que el marco de la puerta estaba al parecer hecho de ébano, el mismo material de las espadas que ahora portaba Finn junto a la legendaria Nothung. El cual teóricamente era un material extinto. También, mientras la madera se acercaba más a la misteriosa puerta a el final de el pasillo, Finn pudo notar como ésta se comenzaba a tornar café y después negra para luego desaparecer y dejar a la vista una obscura y densa roca que parecía muy dura a simple vista. Mientras se acercaban a la puerta, ambos pudieron notar como aquella puerta emitía un misterioso e intangible frío, el cual de cierta forma al entrar en contacto contigo comenzaba a alimentarse de tus miedos. Cuando al fin ambos seres se encontraban justo enfrente de la puerta, Finn pudo apreciar mejor el grabado, el cual consistía de el rostro de un hombre mirando fijamente de perfil al cráneo de una extraña e irreconocible criatura. La criatura era bastante asquerosa, sin embargo al fijarse más profundamente y buscar detalles, nuestro héroe pudo apreciar tres letras grabadas en el cráneo de la criatura_…L…K…R…_Después de apreciar el críptico grabado durante un momento Finn se destinó a tocarlo, sin embargo su mano fue detenida con un agarre de hierro por parte de su acompañante

**No la toques Finn…o tendrás pesadillas durante meses…**

Finn volteo a ver a Blaze muy seriamente mientras le decía muy impresionado y hasta algo asustado

**¿En…serio?**

**Sí….a mi paso la primera vez que vimos ésta puerta…**

**¿Como que la vieron?…¿Que hay detrás de ella?..**

**Nadie lo sabe….de hecho la encontramos cuando la madera de ésta pared se pudrió y tuvimos que removerla…no forma parte de el árbol…más bien de algo debajo de él…**

**¿La han intentado abrir..?**

**Muchas veces…sin embargo el metal de el cual ésta fabricada…es…irrompible hasta donde sabemos….también intentamos encontrar información acerca de ella…sin embargo…es inexistente….**

**¿Le preguntaron a la Reina Vampiro?….ella solía vivir aquí..**

**Fue de las primeras cosas que hicimos…sin embargo la única información que nos pudo dar fue que…parecía estar hecha de un metal extinto…el cual afirmó…databa de antes de _La Gran Guerra_…la que…los humanos causaron…**

Ésta última parte, Blaze la dijo con la voz un poco baja intentando no ofender la humanidad de Finn, sin embargo éste capto el mensaje y le quito un peso de encima

**No te preocupes….no hay cuidado…soy más que consciente de lo que mi especie le hizo a éste planeta…sin embargo a veces me gustaría saber…¿Que los impulso a hacerlo? ¿Que razones tendrían para acabar con la vida?…**

Blaze miraba con pena a Finn mientras éste comenzaba a perderse dentro de un dilema filosófico, el cual de todas maneras era completamente incapaz de completar. Entonces intentando animarlo un poco le dijo muy sabiamente

_**El pasado es el pasado…Finn…no te preocupes por lo que no puedes cambiar…**_

Nuestro héroe apreciando el gesto y dejándolo de lado por ahora le dijo, intentando cerrar el tema

**Sí…supongo que tienes razón Blaze…**

La ser elemental se rió un poco y le dio una media sonrisa a nuestro héroe, para después decirle un poco incrédula

**Ah..por cierto….ese solo es un apodo..mi nombre real es _Solara, Solara Reeik_…**

En cuanto esas dos palabras fueron pronunciadas de sus labios, un duro y ferroso ruido se hizo presente, mientras una pesada parte de el metálico grabado se movía y revelaba una llave debajo de la críptica letra ``R´´. Ante el ferroso y duro sonido, nuestros héroe se cubrieron los oídos rápidamente y cayeron a el suelo paralizados. El sonido era como el gritar de una mujer joven, dentro de el quebrar de las pesadas tuercas y engranajes que al parecer existían detrás de la metálica puerta. Fue entonces cuando el humano experimento una corta y aterradora visión,…. _Una ciudad en llamas, mientras el caos llovía y una delgada figura lo cargaba en su espalda_…. La visión termino tan rápido como empezó y entonces el horrible sonido al final se detuvo y la puerta cesó el movimiento de sus pesados engranajes y grabados en piedra volcánica. En cuanto el horrible gritar de detuvo, Solara se paro rápidamente mientras formaba una espada de incandescentes llamas azules directamente de sus ardientes flamas y se protegía a Finn si misma. Y aunque durante un momento espero un ataque o la aparición de un intruso, al ver que no había peligro bajo su guardia. Fue entonces cuando casualmente pregunto a el aire

**¿Que rayos fue eso?…**

Sin embargo al no recibir respuesta por parte de el nuevo integrante de Fénix, se volteo algo preocupada. Solo para observar a Finn pasmado frente a la puerta con la misteriosa llave entre sus manos. Fue entonces cuando la puerta dio un ultimo movimiento y dejo a la vista una misteriosa caja de metal guardada dentro de la misma, lo cual probaba que la puerta era mucho más gruesa de lo que habían creído en un principio. Finn casi instintivamente, guiado por un impulso desconocido grabado en lo más profundo de su mente se destino a abrirla. Sin embargo ésta vez Solara no se opuso y simplemente se limitó a observarlo desde una distancia segura. Finn cuidadosa y lentamente abrió la metálica caja usando la llave que les había sido revelada. Las viejas y ferrosas bisagras quebraban y chillaban mientras Finn abría la obscura y misteriosa caja. Cuando al fin ésta fue abierta, lo único que era apreciable en su interior era una pequeña daga de ébano. Sin embargo ésta, era diferente, poseía un negro mucho más profundo, casi absoluto y destellaba pequeñas partículas obscuras que flotaban libremente desde su hoja. Finn procedió a tocar su hoja sin embargo al tocarla muy suavemente por la punta pudo sentir un débil cortar en su dedo, sin embargo el cortar no solo era a nivel físico sino también mental. Durante un momento pudo sentir como si la daga le susurrara débilmente

_**Aliméntame….con la sangre de el inocente…**_

En cuanto Finn escucho el maldito susurrar dentro de su cabeza, soltó rápidamente la misteriosa daga y la dejo caer a el suelo. Mientras dejaba que su factor de regeneración, cerrara su pequeña herida rápidamente. Solara solamente se acerco más a él y le pregunto extrañada

**¿Que fue eso?..¿Estas bien?**

Después de pensar durante un momento, Finn recogió rápidamente la daga y procedió a colgarla de su cinturón mientras le contestaba rápidamente a Solara, restándole importancia a el asunto

**No fue nada…estoy bien…**

Realmente no quería preocuparla con ésta clase de cosas, sin embargo algo le decía que esa daga era mucho más de lo que aparentaba y planeaba buscar respuestas acerca de ésta mas tarde. Intentando cambiar el tema y romper el pesado silencio que había creado le pregunto a Solara casualmente

**¿Entonces….eso fue todo?**

Solara sonrió durante un breve momento, para después dedicarle una sonrisa a Finn, una llena de profunda admiración. Fue entonces cuando le dijo amistosamente

**No…claro que no….te falta ésto…**

Entonces rápidamente se desintegro en fuego y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Nuestro héroe quedo desconcertado durante un breve momento, preguntándose a donde había ido. Sin embargo después de unos dos segundos la ser elemental se reintegro enfrente de él mientras cargaba una caja de un tamaño considerable. Ésta era completamente blanca y hecha de madera simple, sin muchos adornos y tenía una nota encima. Entonces con mucho cuidado y respeto se la entrego a Finn, sin decir una sola palabra. Nuestro héroe sin dudar durante un momento acepto el reluciente objeto en sus brazos y agradeció a Solara

**Muchas gracias…¿Qué es?**

Sin embargo Solara sin sonreír y con una expresión solemne le dijo con la cabeza algo baja

**Finn…..ese regalo no es mío….., él lo dejo aquí….antes de…ya sabes…**

Entonces fue cuando el humano le prestó especial atención a la nota que se encontraba encima de ésta caja, la cual claramente era dirigida a él. Solara se aparto un poco para que Finn pudiera leer la carta en paz. Nuestro héroe apreciando el espacio no tardo en comenzar a leer, sin embargo más que un mensaje o carta como él esperaba, el curioso pedazo de papel contenía un mapa de Ooo, en el cual era claramente apreciable una marcada cámara secreta justo debajo de el Palacio de el Reino de Fuego. Fue entonces cuando Finn susurro entre dientes

**¿Por que?….¿Por que el Reino de Fuego?**

Después de mirar el mapa, increíblemente detallado, durante otro momento el humano noto un nombre en la esquina inferior izquierda, el cual se resumía a, _Tu padre Martín_…El pensar en su padre en ese momento le dio un buen sentimiento, el cual rápidamente fue reemplazado por la ira causada al saber donde se encontraba éste, encerrado en un celda...o muerto? De modo que ya un poco molesto nuestro héroe procedió a abrir su regalo rápidamente y de una manera un poco rústica. Sin embargo quedo un poco confundido al ver el contenido de la caja, el cual consistía en una extraña masa blanca y un anillo. La masa blanca parecía nada más que plastilina pegada a el suelo de la caja y sobre ella el anillo reposaba. Finn curioso tomo primero el anillo, un anillo de oro que parecía común, pero después de observarlo un poco más, en él observo una inscripción…._Nunca olvides, Nunca perdones, Nunca sientas_….Nuestro héroe ignorando el críptico mensaje de el extraño anillo, procedió a ponérselo sin ningún atención extra. Y después de comprobar que el anillo no era mágico ni nada, poso su atención sobre la extraña masa blanca. De una manera muy confiada procedió a hundir su mano dentro de la masa, con la mera intención de tal vez encontrarle un uso o significado. Sin embargo en cuanto la masa toco su mano, ésta rápidamente subió por su brazo de una manera algo agresiva e inesperada. Nuestro héroe intento quitarse de su camino, sin embargo la masa rápidamente lo tumbo y ésta comenzó a adherirse a su cuerpo formando una especie de armadura, mientras le cubría sus brazos y piernas. Solara al escuchar a Finn caer correo hacia él, sin embargo cuando llego a él, ya todo había terminado. El humano se encontraba dentro de una escamosa armadura blanca, la cual aunque blanca como el sol, no brillaba. Y junto a su lado en el suelo se encontraba un casco hecho de el mismo material. Nuestro héroe ya recuperado de el susto de una masa al parecer viviente, se encontraba fascinado con su nueva armadura. La cual era tan ligera como el aire, y después de golpearse en el brazo, pudo comprobar que también era tan dura como el acero. Tenía un diseño simple y sin demasiados detalles. Sin embargo unos grabados de garras y pelaje en los brazos y pecho, acompañados con un grabado de colmillos en el casco, hacían evidente que aquella armadura se encontraba inspirada en…..

_**Un oso, Finn…un oso**_

El Reflejo le dijo a Finn de una manera algo burlona dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo nuestro héroe después de haber hablado con el ayer, sabía que ahora éste se encontraba de su lado y había prometido ayudarlo de cualquier problema que se le hiciera posible. Por lo cual, procedió a retarlo diciéndole

**¿Que?…..¿Acaso podrías hacer algo mejor?**

**_Me alegra que preguntes…sin embargo será para otra ocasión….mira a tu izquierda y espera tres segundos…._**

Finn hizo como se le dijo y observo en esa dirección, y acertadamente después de un momento Rattleballs entro rápidamente en la casa de una manera algo brusca, se notaba que había estado corriendo durante un buen rato y gritando casi sin voz les hablo a él y a Solara, la cual se encontraba algo callada observando la llama que proyectaba su mano

**Rápido, prepárense y síganme….**

Solara algo preocupada pregunto, mientras tomaba un arco que se encontraba recargado junto a un sillón

**¿Que ocurre?….**

**Movieron la fecha….de lanzamiento…..de el proyecto….**

**¿Qué proyecto?**

Pregunto con la misma curiosidad nuestro héroe

_**El Proyecto, F.I.O.N.N.A…**_

* * *

**Me apuré lo más que pude para subir éste capítulo. Y se que esta un poco aburrido, pero es necesario para introducir elementos para futuros capítulos...es como para llenar el tiempo un poco XD**

**De todas formas espero que sea de su agrado, y por cierto el próximo capítulo va a presentar a Fionna**

**Como simepre muchas gracias y por ahí los veo**

**TheStoriTeller**


	16. Helada Flama

**Después de esto Cap. 16: Helada Flama**

Seis pies se encontraban golpeando el suelo a una velocidad muy acelerada mientras tres figuras, corrían por una enorme y viva colina verde. La noche ya se avecinaba y la sombra de la obscuridad rápidamente comenzaba a cubrir todo a su paso, mientras avisaba a animales y otras criaturas que era hora de esperar a el sol de nuevo. Sin embargo ésta noche era una excepción, la noticia de que la última arma contra la resistencia conocida como ``Fénix´´´había adelantado su fecha de lanzamiento ya se había propagado por todo Ooo, causando revueltas e intentos de revolución en ciertos reinos. Sin embargo la mayor parte de éstos aclamaban a sus creadoras. La Poderosa y Omnipotente Reina de las Flamas, como ésta se hacía llamar y la ya sometida y acorralada Dulce Princesa; quién hace poco tuvo que cederle su reino a la anterior para evitar su destrucción. Éstas noticias eran las cuales pasaban ahora por los oídos de nuestro héroe, quién junto con sus acompañantes ahora se encontraba atravesando y pobre y pequeño pueblo minero. Éste se encontraba a menos de veinte minutos de la Nueva Capital de Ooo, La Ciudad Dragón. La cual sería la agradecida anfitriona de alojar a el evento de el cual todos estaban hablando, el lanzamiento de el Proyecto F.I.O.N.N.A., el cual según la Reina de las Flamas, sería capaz de acabar con la resistencia para siempre y al fin borrar el espíritu aún latiente de una leyenda, _….Finn….el Traidor_. Nuestro héroe se encontraba muy curioso sin embargo no asustado, debido a que nadie le había dicho con seguridad en que consistía la famosa arma. Sin embargo sabía que si su historia aún vivía en Ooo, debería de ser cauteloso de no revelar su identidad, al menos no aún. Rattleballs se encontraba completamente callado mientras dirigía a sus discípulos fuera de el pequeño pueblo, en dirección de la gran ciudad. Solara se había mantenido muy callada desde que habían partido de la casa de el árbol, y aunque nuestro héroe no le había preguntado el porque de su fría y distante expresión, podía imaginarse a que se debía…_¿Luchar contra tu madre debería de ser algo difícil, no es así?_ La mente de Finn dejo de divagar y se puso alerta en cuanto los ojos de nuestro héroe avistaron un radical cambio de iluminación en medio de la obscura noche, cuando una ya muy visible, y ardiente ciudad se levantaba imponentemente. Justo donde Finn creía recordar alguna vez se encontró el hermoscísimo Reino de Montaña. La enorme ciudad excedía en tamaño al Nuevo Reino de Hielo por lo mínimo unos 20 km. Consistía en una enorme llama eterna dentro de una montaña caída, de entre la cual se alzaban imponentes y llameantes torres de roca y lava. Toda la ciudad podría compararse con un simple volcán gigante a simple vista, sin embargo mientras se iban acercando más, el humano descubrió que en realidad se trataba de una enorme y ocupada ciudad, llena de prosperidad y siempre brillando, aún de día. Debido a que por decreto de la Reina Flama, ni el sol mismo sería más brillante que su Capital, por lo cual diariamente exigía como tributo enormes cantidades de carbón a los pueblos vecinos. Él cual simplemente era quemado y utilizado para satisfacer un grande y narcisista capricho. Mientras la Ciudad Dragón se comenzaba a ver más grande, Rattleballs comenzó a prepararse, ya alisando su capa y tomando un fuerte agarre de su plateada y ligera arma. Sin embargo después de un momento se detuvo de golpe mientras estiraba ambos de sus brazos a sus lados de una manera rápida y fuerte, inesperadamente deteniendo a sus confundidos aprendices. Finn se destinaba a preguntar algo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo una cadena rápidamente se posicionó a lo largo de su cuello, en un agarre mortal mientras una voz femenina sonaba detrás de él…

**¿Quién eres?…tu no eres bienvenido aquí….**

En cuanto la voz fue escuchada Rattleballs y Solara se voltearon rápidamente, solo para ver a Finn dentro de un agarre mortal por parte de una Caballero Gota. La unidad de protección personal de el Reino de Agua, uno de los pocos reinos que habían logrado mantenerse neutrales en medio de la lucha por el poder entre el Imperio de Fuego y los reinos que aún se resistían a la voluntad de una perversa pero brillante líder. Fue entonces cuando sin inmutarse casi, el autómata hablo, mientras intentaba calmar a su agresivo y precavido contacto

**Déjalo ir….el viene con nosotros….**

**Sabes que no me gusta que traigas a tus novatos…..¡Ésta misión es muy importante!….**

La Caballero Gota hablo de una manera muy fría con cierto complejo de superioridad, resaltaba a la vista que se tomaba su trabajo y sus actuaciones muy enserio, así como no aceptaría el más mínimo error por parte de su equipo. Tenía una mirada de determinación y responsabilidad muy pesada, la cual le quitaba el brillo a su hermoso y humectado rostro. Los seres de agua eran una de las especies más raras en todo Ooo y también no eran demasiados, sin embargo al poder apagar el fuego casi a voluntad no era una gran sorpresa que el Imperio de Fuego todavía no hubiera intentado someterlo. Solara tomando el agarro contra una leyenda viviente como el más grande insulto a Fénix le hablo muy fuertemente y hasta en un tono amenazador a su húmeda opuesto

**¡Suéltalo!….ahora…..**

**¿Porque habría de….?…velita…**

Resaltaba a la vista que La Caballero Gota a pesar de ser una de las integrantes de Fénix, nunca se había llevado bien con Solara. Y fácilmente tomo su exigencia como una excusa para molestarla e intentar hacerla enojar, sin embargo Solara optó por otra opción y no la complació al apretar los dientes y tragarse su ira al menos por ahora. Y mientras apretaba sus puños con una fuerza titánica y su respiración se entrecortaba le dijo muy seriamente algo a la ser elemental, algo que provoco que a esta se le abrieran los platos como auténticos platos

**…..porque…estas tocando a…..Finn….el mismo y único…**

La Caballero Gota no era tonta y le contesto a su acusante con una mirada y voz que reflejaban incredulidad y desconfianza

**Cla…aro….y que sigue..¿Conoces a Billy?**

Finn, al ver que Solara había revelado su identidad se enojo un poco con ella y también se puso un poco nervioso, debido a que aún no estaba seguro en quién podía confiar en éste nuevo y corrupto Ooo. Sin embargo una profunda voz….dentro de su cabeza le hablo de nuevo, el mismo que había prometido ayudarlo y ganarse su confianza de nuevo

_**No te preocupes,…..puedes confiar en la elemental de agua…..ya me he asegurado…**_

Finn al ver que genuinamente trataba de ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera, decidió confiar en su opuesto y dejar el asunto de lado. Fue entonces cuando La Caballero Gota le hablo de nuevo de una manera muy confiada y algo burlona

**Así que, si realmente eres Finn…..¿No te importaría quitarte tu casco,….o sí…?**

La Caballero Gota habló de una manera un poco brusca mientras retiraba la mortal y sutil arma de su cuello y lo dejaba libre de tal agarre con un pequeño aventón, el cual nuestro héroe decidió ignorar para evitar un posible conflicto. Él desconocía la forma de actuar de ésta desconocida, sin embargo asumió que tendría sus razones y decidió ignorarla. Sin embargo después de recibir un pequeño asentimiento de Rattleballs, el cual sintió su inseguridad para revelar su identidad, nuestro héroe se retiro el casco lentamente. Dejando su única y muy conocida cara a la vista de una cierto ser muy arrogante. Lo boca de la arrogante elemental no podría haber caído más bajo, mientras una cantidad anormal de agua se acumulaba en sus mejillas y la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella. No podía creer la actitud que le había mostrado a el legendario Finn, el que había cambiado a Ooo para siempre, el que fue un verdadero héroe sin importar el sacrifico personal, el que fue traicionado y exiliado, el que había convertido su historia en tabú, el que había hecho de su nombre….una leyenda. Al notar frente a quién se había comportado de tal manera, la ser elemental inmediatamente se tiró a el piso en una profunda y respetuosa reverencia, la mostraba el más profundo respeto y admiración. Rattleballs y Solara tan solo mantuvieron sus distancias mientras le daban espacio de la elemental de agua. Finn se encontraba algo avergonzado y hasta molesto, porque para él, el nunca sería digno de un trato de héroe, debido que para ser uno debía de comportarse con la más profunda humildad. Por lo cual con una voz intolerante y algo indiferente, le exigió a La Caballero Gota que se levantara cortando así sus interminables perdones

**Perdón, perdón, perdón….**

**¡Levántate!…ahora, ni que fuera un dios o algo así…..**

**Lo siento mucho…..Finn, el héroe….encantada de conocerlo mi nombre es Aquatis Tenea…¡No pudo creer que este parada frente a Finn…el verdadero y único!**

El pesado remordimiento por parte de Aquatis rápidamente paso a ser un poderoso entusiasmo en cuanto Finn le permitió pararse. De hecho le elemental comenzó a ponerse demasiado emocionada para el gusto de nuestro héroe, por lo cual antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediera. Éste corto el feliz momento para poder darle a la emocionada elemental una pequeña dosis de realidad

**De acuerdo…., así que tenemos que entrar a una ciudad repleta de guardias y detener el lanzamiento de un arma que en teoría nos exterminará….…¿Cual es el plan?..**

En cuanto Finn se puso serio y pregunto cual era el plan, la húmeda elemental entendió que la hora de juegos había terminado e inmediatamente regreso a su actitud normal, sin embargo ésta vez mostrando un profundo respeto por el humano. Rattleballs se encontraba algo pensativo mientras veía la ciudad fijamente a la distancia, y escuchaba un megáfono dando un mensaje, el cual aunque no muy claro, produjo un gran grito de entusiasmo en la gente. Ésto le dio la señal de que el evento ya se acercaba. Por lo cual con su voz fría monótona de siempre, aviso a sus discípulos

**¡Debemos darnos prisa!…..ya no falta demasiado…**

Fue entonces cuando Aquatis dentro de una actitud muy profesional, les explicó a brevemente a sus compañeros

**Verán….., ayer mientras exploraba las debilidades de la ciudad encontré una vieja tubería, la cual llega a la superficie a tan solo unos veinte metros de aquí. El plan es entrar por ella, y una vez adentro avanzar sigilosamente mientras subimos La Gran Caldera…ya que una vez arriba podremos realizar un ataque relámpago de manera descendente….en La Plaza Real, que se encuentra de el otro lado de la avenida….la idea sería atacar rápido y retirarnos antes de que puedan reaccionar…**

Finn y Rattleballs se encontraban callados y muy atentos a las palabras de la húmeda elemental, sin embargo Solara solo la miraba de lado con una cerrada mirada de desprecio y hasta algo de celos. Sobraba a lo aparente que ella no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Finn lo noto y se quedo viéndola durante un momento, Solara notó que estaba siendo observada y rápidamente volteo a ver en la dirección de Finn. Sus miradas se conectaron durante unos breves y confusos momentos, al menos para nuestro héroe. Las llamas que rodeaban a la ardiente elemental proyectaban una potente luz que rompía la absoluta obscuridad, creando hermosas sombras que danzaban alrededor de ambos. Ésta imagen parecía eterna mientras ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada, de hecho parecía como si intentaran ver dentro de los ojos de el otro. Los radiantes y multicolores ojos de Solara contrastaban contra los escalofriantes e hipnóticos ojos color verde de nuestro héroe. La temperatura de el ambiente comenzó a subir lentamente mientras el pasto ya comenzaba a secarse bajo los pies de Solara. El corto momento cargado de confusas emociones le comenzó a parecer agradable a el humano. Se sentía muy confundido mientras sus sentimientos corrían libres por su alma, revolviéndose y dejándolo sin saber como sentirse. Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que, no quería que él mismo terminara. Sin embargo éste llegó a su fin cuando la candente elemental emitió un calor más intenso de lo común y aparto la mirada rápidamente, intentando ocultar un potente y notorio rubor en sus mejillas. En cuanto el contacto visual fue roto, Finn volvió a sus sentidos e inmediatamente se recrimino a si mismo. Se preguntaba que rayos había pasado con él, no se creía digno de crear relaciones con nadie, _tal vez esa felicidad no es para mí_, se decía. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de sus ser, sabía que solo se mentía, la verdadera razón por la cual había renunciado a el amor era para protegerse. Sin embargo ésto le dolía a él, más que a cualquier otro. Por otro lado Solara se encontraba muy ruborizada y algo confundida. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para pensar y ordenar sus emociones ya que de inmediato Rattleballs y Aquatis comenzaron a dirigirlos rápidamente a la ciudad. La pequeña caminata bajo la opacada luna no duró ni cinco minutos, Finn no tardó en apreciar una pequeña grieta en la muralla de la ciudad. En un lugar no escondido, pero algo insospechado de ésta. La grieta era algo corta y muy angosta sin embargo nuestro héroe se encontraba seguro de poder pasar a través de ésta. El pequeño dilema con Solara paso a segundo plano dentro de su mente, cuando comenzó a concentrarse de verdad, la misión, se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su mente. Al rápidamente acercarse a la enorme e imponente muralla, hecha con la más fina y resistente piedra obsidiana, nuestro héroe noto como el verde pasto llegaba a un punto en donde se quemaba pero no secaba….magia. El fuego que la gruesa y obscura muralla proyectaba no era real, era un fuego mágico, mucho más inestable y peligroso que el fuego normal. Pero algo no le cuadraba a nuestro héroe, ¿Por qué una población de elementales de fuego necesitaría magia para mantener su ciudad ardiendo? La muralla que rodeaba a la enorme y transitaba ciudad era enorme, y muy gruesa, de al menos seis metros de ancho y veinte de alto. La piedra de la cual estaba construida era piedra obsidiana, muy resistente y ligera, además de que poseía la habilidad de poder ser convertida en energía pura en cualquier momento. El material perfecto para rodear a una poderosa capital con numerosos enemigos. Fue entonces cuando Aquatis al fin habló de nuevo

**La grieta es bastante angosta, tendremos que pasar de lado uno por uno…yo y Finn pasaremos primero…Rattleballs y Flamita nos siguen, ¿De acuerdo?**

A Solara no le hizo ninguna gracia el apodo que había recibido, y ya no le faltaba otro para decidirse a actuar, por lo cual rápidamente cerro sus puños con mucha fuerza y comenzó a avanzar hacia su opuesto. Se encontraba dispuesta a golpearla en el rostro muy fuerte, sin embargo apenas dio un paso y una mano la detuvo por detrás antes de que Rattleballs o Aquatis se dieran cuenta de sus intenciones. Al voltear hacía atrás se encontró con el humano tomándola delicadamente de la muñeca derecha mientras le daba una mirada de empatía que al mismo tiempo suplicaba algo. Fue entonces cuando Finn le dijo en voz baja y con un tono muy persuasivo pero amable

**No lo hagas…., no vale la pena…**

Las abiertas pupilas de la elemental se dilataron mientras le daba a nuestro héroe un breve asentimiento y su rostro se calentaba un poco. Finn noto claramente la inocultable reacción por parte de su compañera, y aunque el también se sentía algo confundido hacia ella, lo dejo ir por el momento mientras procedió a caminar hacía la grieta, ahora tomando de la mano a una ruborizada elemental. Solara procedió a cruzar la grieta junto con Finn, una vez adentro se encontraron con los demás. Al verlos tan juntos Rattleballs solo se limito a levantar la ceja izquierda mientras le lanzaba una breve mirada a Finn, Aquatis se limito a actuar indiferentemente y rápidamente prosiguió con la infiltración. El pequeño grupo de cuatro comenzó a moverse por debajo de la ciudad. Sin embargo no se movían dentro de una coladera, mas bien se movían por un largo túnel que se encontraba fabricado de varios de estos metálicos y rojizos tubos. La visibilidad sería muy limitada si no fuera por la luz que cierta elemental emitía. Sin embargo el aire parecía algo pesado y una extraña niebla cubría todo el lugar. Sorprendentemente no olía mal, y después de unos minutos moviéndose en completo silencio, nuestros héroes llegaron a una escalera. Fue entonces cuando Aquatis se detuvo delante de todos y volteo a verlos con una expresión muy seria. Ya se podía oír claramente la voz de cierta gobernante por un megáfono, hablándole a una eufórica multitud.

**Hoy es el día, hermanos….que derrotaremos a la enfermedad que está matando a nuestro impero…**

La multitud se enloqueció aún más después de sus palabras. A Finn lo recorrió un helado escalofrío mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar. El miedo de siquiera ver a la Princesa Flama comenzó a dominarlo. Viejos y tristes recuerdos junto con una ola de remordimientos comenzaron a apoderarse de su mente. Sin embargo antes de que se comenzara a perder dentro de sus tristes recuerdos y confundidos sentimientos. Una obscura presencia tomo su lugar dentro de su mente, y le ofreció ayuda. Fue entonces cuando su obscuro doble le habló

**No te preocupes, tú concentrate Finn,…yo me encargaré de contener tus sentimientos…**

De un momento a otro Finn sintió una poderosa confianza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo logró despejar su mente. Fue entonces cuando se comenzó a preparar, apretó sus puños, los músculos alrededor de todo su cuerpo se tensaron, sus pupilas se dilataron y afinaron su vista, sus reflejos naturales se afinaron y prepararon para pelear. Fue entonces cuando rápidamente despegó sus gemelas armas de ébano y pregunto a sus distraídos compañeros, quienes se encontraban escuchando las palabras de una candente gobernante

**Entonces salimos, y atacamos como relámpago…**

Su afirmación cargada con cierta duda fue contestada por Rattleballs y Aquatis, quienes solo le dieron un breve asentimiento. Fue entonces cuando rápidamente, uno por uno, escalaron la vieja y oxidada metálica escalera. Nuestro héroe fue el primero en pasar. En cuanto salió de aquella trampilla una enorme luz y un grito eufórico por parte de una multitud lo deslumbraron y aturdieron un poco. Sin embargo después de un momento, sus sentidos se afinaron como nunca y observo la situación perfectamente mientras su mente ya formulaba un plan de acción. Después de un momento sintió las presencias de sus compañeros a su lado. Se encontraban en lo alto de un, al parecer abandonado edificio. Era un enorme y metálico edificio, fabricado con un rojizo y ferroso metal y justo enfrente de éste se encontraba una gran plaza. Desde su posición actual no se alcanzaba a ver el centro de el estadio sin embargo antes de que nuestro héroe preguntara en como llegarían a él; una flecha atada a una tensa y resistente cuerda paso sobre su cabeza. La flecha tenía la forma de una ave en llamas, y mientras se movía un agudo pero intimidante sonido se producía. Fue entonces cuando la Princesa Flama dejó de hablar y la multitud se calló, el sonido les advertía de algo, un Fénix. Nuestro héroe no entendía que acababan de hacer y algo molesto les pregunto a sus compañeros

**¡¿Que rayos hacen?!….¿Porque revelan nuestra posición?**

**Sé que te será un poco difícil de entender,…pero es para darle a conocer al mundo que no estamos muertos, es para mandar un mensaje, un pensamiento, un espíritu….de libertad…**

Solara le contesto rápidamente mientras la flecha aún volaba, encendida y silbante, cruzando el pesado y caliente aire que producía la metrópoli. Fue entonces cuando el autómata le toco levemente el hombro a Finn y le dijo con una voz muy seria, pero al mismo tiempo que reflejaba confianza…

**Vamos…guíanos en este ataque…ya estas listo…**

Fue entonces cuando nuestro héroe comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia la derecha. Saltaba de edificio a otro, moviéndose de una manera artística. Daba saltos mortales, saltaba verjas y se deslizaba de debajo de cualquier tipo de obstáculo. Sin embargo sus compañeros detrás no se quedaban atrás, se movían con la misma habilidad y a una velocidad considerablemente rápida. Mientras la noche bañaba a la ardiente cuidad, cuatro figuras se movían entre las sombras que las enormes estructuras proyectaban. Se movían rápidamente y sin ningún problema por los techos de la habitada ciudad. Todos los habitantes, debajo en las calles ignoraban su presencia. Llego un momento en el cual se encontraban justo encima de la entrada de el enorme estadio. El estadio era una enorme estructura hecha de piedra caliza y gruesas varillas de Metal Real. Una aleación única, creada por la Princesa Flama. Consistía en una enorme plaza circular rodeada de unas enormes y circulares gradas adornadas con unas enormes y llameantes antorchas. Casi todo el pueblo se encontraba sentado en ellas, y una enorme cantidad de guardias se encontraban dentro de la estructura y protegiendo la entrada; un enorme arco de piedra obsidiana con distintos y ardientes grabados. Cuando nuestro héroes se encontraban sobre la entrada de el enorme estadio; varios guardias ya se encontraban esperándolos y mientras nuestros héroes descendían de el último edificio, los flamantes guardias intentaban cazarlos con llameantes flechas. Sin embargo el equipo fácilmente las esquivaba con saltos y acrobacias. Cuando ya se encontraban cerca de el suelo, Solara dio un largo y poderoso salto, y mientras en el aire, disparo con su llameante arco; acabando rápidamente con cuatro guardias. Finn al aterrizar fue atacado por varios Guardias Reales. Éstos eran seres elementales de fuego, con armas y armaduras fabricadas de obsidiana, una versión muy resistente y ligera de aquella piedra. Sus ojos eran ardientes como el sol y sus caras solo reflejaban un profundo deseo de matar, parecían casi animales. A nuestro héroe, ésto le dio otra razón para sospechar que lo que ocurría en la ciudad escapaba a lo aparente. Y aunque parecían animales, los guardias peleaban con una técnica decentemente buena. Los guardias atacaron a nuestro héroe por grupos de seis, sin embargo no eran ningún desafío para el humano. Finn se abría paso entre el pequeño ejército, daba vueltas cubriéndose, esquivando, cortando y desgarrando. Atravesaba a los guardias de una manera brutal y casi sin sentimiento, y aunque algunos caían a el suelo suplicando por su vida, piedad no les daba. Los demás se encontraban ocupados eliminando a los restantes guardias y no le prestaron demasiada atención a el humano, excepto Rattleballs quién pudo percibir algo obscuro dentro de Finn, pero no su Reflejo, había…algo más. Aquatis al ser una elemental de agua simplemente golpeaba a sus adversarios rápidamente y sin necesidad de cubrirse; ya que el simple contacto con ellos, los mataba. Rattleballs eliminó a el último grupo de soldados al ejecutar el Golpe Sin Sombra. Apareció frente a la entrada de un segundo a otro, mientras los soldados restantes caían desde el cielo con los pechos perforados. Después de unos momentos, sus discípulos se le unieron y juntos abrieron sin más preámbulos las enormes puertas que cerraban a la enorme y caliza estructura. En cuanto las puertas fueron abiertas, el pequeño equipo de Fénix se encontró con un decente ejército dentro, y un pueblo entero abucheándolos. La plaza se encontraba vacía, sin embargo en el centro se levantaba un pedestal y encima de éste se encontraba un pequeño y metálico tubo. Parecía una cámara de congelación criogénica, al parecer se abría hacia arriba y poseía una pequeña ventana en el frente, se encontraba ya abierta mientras un blanco y húmedo humo salía de su interior. El pequeño ejercito se encontraba rodeando a el misterioso tubo. Sin embargo los soldados de este grupo se veían mucho más fuertes y preparados que los que se encontraban en la entrada. Eran casi golems, altos, muy fuertes y portaban enormes hachas de dos manos, fabricadas de Metal Real. De un momento a otro el pueblo entero cesó su abucheo, y los golems se formaron en dos filas de una manera muy respetuosa y casi inmóvil. Fue entonces cuando de entre ellos se abrió paso una figura, era delgada y portaba una armadura única, parecida a la de Solara. Nuestro héroe intento reconocerla sin embargo no pudo, ya que la figura portaba una misteriosa y metálica máscara. Fue entonces cuando ésta hablo, tenía una voz distorsionada e irreconocible, seguramente la máscara se encargaba de ésto. Su voz era grave y muy profunda

**Buen trabajo…han llegado hasta aquí…por aquello los admiró, sin embargo su vida termina ahora…estoy seguro de que nuestra absoluta reina se encontrará muy feliz cuando le entregué sus cabezas…**

Fue entonces cuando los poderosos golems se colocaron en formación y la misteriosa figura desplegó dos cortas pero rápidas armas de filo. Parecían dos pequeñas hachas con sus hojas muy curvadas hacía adentro, era claro que se usaban para desgarrar. El silencio se hizo absoluto durante unos momentos, sin embargo éste fue roto cuando la misteriosa figura comenzó a correr hacia nuestros héroes, seguido por al menos veinte pesados y poderosos golems. Rattleballs fue el primero en actuar, salto y realizo otro Golpe Sin Sombra, apareciendo de el otro lado de el grupo atacante mientras cuatro golems se desmoronaban y consumían dentro de sus pequeñas llamas. Solara se movió a la izquierda con un salto de tigre, esquivando a un golem para después penetrarle el cráneo con una flecha. Aquatis se deshizo y reformo detrás de el pequeño ejército de las llamas, apagando las flamas de varios golems en el proceso. Tres integrantes de Fénix habían esquivado el ataque y se preparaban para otra carga, sin embargo Finn no se había movido, se encontraba completamente quieto en el mismo lugar con la vista fija en aquella misteriosa figura. La misma que seguía corriendo, directamente hacía él. Nuestro héroe no sabía que ocurría, pero sentía una extraña conexión con aquella figura. Cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca para atacar a Finn, aquella figura salto hacia a él, destinada a matarlo. Sin embargo una maldita espada se lo impidió, así comenzó una rápida y muy elevada batalla. La misteriosa figura era muy rápida, incluso más que nuestro héroe y constantemente intentaba matarlo. Sin embargo Finn era más fuerte y sus reflejos demoniacos le permitían esquivar sus rápidos y mortales ataques. Nuestro héroe también intentaba derrotarla, sin embargo la figura tenía una muy limpia técnica y cubría todos su ataques. Nuestro héroe giraba con ambas de sus espadas, intentando herirla en el estómago o decapitarla. Sin embargo todos sus ataques resultaban bloqueados. Su oponente giraba alrededor de él, intentaba clavar cualquiera de sus armas en su pecho, sin embargo sus aumentados reflejos le permitían esquivar cualquiera de sus ataques. La batalla parecía muy plana, debido a que se encontraban tan empatados que ninguno lograba golpear a el otro. Los otros tres integrantes de Fénix se encontraban luchando contra los golems restantes, sin embargo se llevaron una horrible sorpresa al descubrir que los golems caídos poco a poco se regeneraban y pronto se volvían a parar. Sin embargo Solara alcanzó a notar la situación de Finn y cuando tuvo un momento libre de la batalla, tomo su llameante arco y disparo una flecha con una puntería impresionante. La flecha era llameante y destellaba mientras producía un particular sonido cortante a través de el aire antes de llegar a su objetivo. Mientras Finn se encontraba cubriéndose de un mortal ataque descendente, la flecha impacto justo en la pierna de su oponente produciéndole un ardiente dolor y causando que se distrajera. Aprovechando la ocasión el humano impactó su codo contra la máscara de su obscuro oponente con una fuerza devastadora. El golpe produjo un quebrante sonido mientras el oponente de Finn caía a el suelo fuertemente tomándose la cara durante un momento. Nuestro héroe rápidamente se acerco a su caído oponente y sin dudarlo un momento levantó ambas de sus armas y preparo un último y mortal golpe, sin embargo cuando su oponente se destapó la cara, éste se paralizo al observar a una humana. Güera y con ojos azules como el, muy hermosa y con la nariz rota. Tenía una línea de sangre que salía de su nariz, su tez blanca era pálida y su piel se encontraba sucia. Sus ojos resultaban algo hipnóticos y de cierta forma parecían vacíos. Finn no creeía lo que estaba viendo, una humana se encontraba delante de él, una emoción y felicidad muy profunda lo invadieron, y comenzó a replantearse toda su exsitencia. Sin embargo aquella humana se encontraba furiosa y en cuanto Finn se paralizo, se levanto y realizo un corte horizontal a la cara de el humano, por lo cual a nuestro héroe no le dio tiempo de ponerse pensativo. Quien se retiro un poco sufriendo de dolor mientras sangre se desplazaba por su rostro y le dificultaba la vista. Nuestro héroe tuvo que tomarse el rostro un momento para detener el sangrado, su oponente aprovechando el momento desarmo a Finn con dos rápidas y fuertes patadas a sus manos e intento matarlo. Sin embargo Finn logro desplegar a Nothung justo a tiempo para cubrirse, y utilizando toda su fuerza en un bloqueo obligo a aquella humana a retroceder. La humana se preparo para otra carga hacia Finn, sin embargo no pudo al tener que realizar un bloqueo frente a tres nuevos oponentes quienes ya habían logrado derrotar a los golems utilizando las flamas de Solara y la helada agua de Aquatis. La humana tuvo que bloquear un ataque por parte de Rattleballs y comenzó a luchar contra él. Rattleballs era obviamente superior en técnica y velocidad, sin embargo no quería herirla de gravedad, por lo cual se contenía, no sabía que, pero algo le decía que debía de intentar reclutarla primero. Sin embargo éste sentimiento de compasión termino en cuanto la humana logro romper su bloqueo usando una impresionante fuerza y enterró una de sus armas en su pecho. Al no poseer nervios, el autómata no grito ni sintió dolor, pero si cayó a el suelo con sus sistemas internos expuestos. Al ver a su maestro caído Solara corrió hacia la humana con una enorme furia, mientras divida su llameante arco en dos cortos sables. Sin embargo al verla venir, con una increíble puntería y habilidad, la humana lanzó su otra arma como un shúriken e impacto a la elemental en el estómago. Quién soltó un desgarrante grito de dolor y cayo a el suelo desmayada, mientras un brillante y ardiente líquido dejaba su cuerpo y sus llamas perdían potencia a un nivel alarmante. Finn quién ya se encontraba con su corte curado gracias a su factor de regeneración, y de pie, gritó con una enorme furia y comenzó a correr con toda su fuerza y velocidad hacia la humana. Su mente se encontraba nublada por la ira de que alguien hubiera herido a Solara, porque aunque apenas le conociera de poco tiempo, ya había llegado a desarrollar ciertos confusos sentimientos hacia ella y no le gustaría verla muerta. En ese momento no le importaba que su adversario fuera una humana, había lastimado a Solara y eso, no se lo perdonaría. Su sangre se comenzó a calentar y su piel se comenzaba a tornar negra y vidriosa mientras se dividía y un escalofriante brillo rojo se apoderaba de sus ojos y mente

**¡SOLARA!**

Mientras se acercaba a la humana, ésta se encontraba luchando contra Aquatis, quien hasta ahora dominaba la batalla al poder esquivar todos sus ataques deshaciéndose y reformándose repetidamente. Sin embargo al escuchar el grito de Finn se distrajo un breve segundo, suficiente para que la humana la tomara cuando era vulnerable y golpeara su cabeza contra su rodilla con una fuerza quebrante. El poderoso golpe dejo fría a la elemental instantáneamente. Fue entonces cuando otro sonido distrajo a Finn, era el sonido de la puerta de el estadio abriéndose de nuevo, dejando a la vista a otro ejército de elementales de fuego. Fue entonces cuando nuestro héroe vio a todos su compañeros derrotados en el suelo y entonces tuvo que tomar una decisión para salvarlos. Fue entonces cuando rápidamente contacto a el Reflejo y le pregunto más serio que nunca

**¿Puedo…confiar en ti?**

**Sí…**

El Reflejo contesto con la misma seriedad mortal y una confianza muy genuina

**Escucha te dejaré libre y quiero que los saques de aquí…¿Ok?**

**Que harás tú… ¿No escapas con nosotros?**

**No…les daré algo a lo cual disparar mientras escapan…**

Finn hablo muy seguro de su mismo y con la mirada algo perdida dentro de sí

**De acuerdo…**

Fue entonces cuando un potente destello obscuro proveniente de nuestro héroe cegó momentáneamente a los elementales y a la humana. Cuando éste termino otra figura se encontraba parada junto a Finn, la misma que rápidamente tomo a todos los miembros de Fénix caídos, procedió a crecer unas obscuras y asquerosas alas, parecidas a las de un murciélago y salió volando rápidamente de ahí, destinado a la casa de el árbol. Mientras el demonio levanto el vuelo, nuestro héroe arremetió rápidamente contra el ejercito, dándole libertad de ataques para poder escapar. Fue entonces cuando la misma figura de ojos verdes que se había presentado en la dimensión de cierto demonio, se paro en la cima de un edificio cercano a el estadio y observo pacientemente, viendo a el demonio escapar hacia el cielo rápidamente, y a dos humanos luchando dentro de la enorme estructura. Fue entonces cuando hablo dentro de un pesado suspiro

**Entonces….¿Ya somos tres?**

* * *

**LO LOGRÉ! Sí 5000 palabras!**

**De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo ( se que me tardé un poco )**

**El próximo capítulo debería de poder terminarlo la próxima semana, se llamara ``F.I.O.N.N.A.´´ XD**

**Si no es mucho pedir porfavor diganme que piensan de éste capítulo porque eso, podría o no influir en futuros capítulos**

**Me gustaría agradecerles por todos sus reviews ( no creo que sepan lo bien que me hacen sentir )**

**Gracias a Rokudosatoshi y Poker Knight por seguir ésta historia, y en general a cualquiera que se haya tomado el tiempo de leerme, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Nos vemos luego, TheStoriTeller**


	17. Incompleto

**Después de esto Cap. 17: Incompleto**

Las chispas flotaban por el aire mientras dos filosas y ferrosas hojas metálicas chocaban a velocidades casi inapreciables y viajaban con una fuerza claramente suficiente para matar. Una figura bajo la cobertura de una blanca armadura se encontraba muy confundido y cansado, sin embargo no tenía ninguna oportunidad de escapar o darse por vencido. Un grupo de al menos unos cincuenta soldados reales se encontraban rodeándolo a él y a otra figura. Una que al parecer era incansable, la batalla que había mantenido con ella había durado ya al menos unos diez minutos. Y mientras sus reflejos y velocidad ya comenzaban a fallarle, su oponente parecía no haberse cansado ni un poco. La humana ahora se encontraba utilizando una ligera y rápida espada fabricada de obsidiana. Nuestro héroe estaba utilizando a Nothung mientras intentaba derrotarla. Y aunque antes la batalla se había encontrado muy igualada, debido a el cansancio que se encontraba experimentando, nuestro héroe se encontraba ahora claramente a la defensiva mientras sus reflejos y fuerza cada vez le fallaban más. Su oponente movía su arma muy rápidamente y poseía una técnica muy fuera de lo común, acrobática y rápida como el viento. Nuestro héroe ya tenía unos cortes menores a lo largo de su cuerpo, sin embargo pudo notar como su armadura al ser dañada automáticamente se reconstruía y volvía más dura. Una cualidad que nunca antes había visto en una armadura. Finn ya solo podía cubrirse con bloqueos cada vez más débiles mientras su oponente solo jugaba con él, realizándole pequeños y dolorosos cortes a una velocidad casi invisible. Nuestro héroe luchaba por no colapsar en la mitad de la batalla. La mitad de su fuerza, así como sus reflejos aumentados y factor de regeneración ya no se encontraban presentes. Solamente esperaba que sus compañeros estuvieran bien, que su _Reflejo_ realmente hubiera cambiado. Nuestro héroe hubiera preferido no haber confiado tanto en él, tan pronto, sin embargo las circunstancias no le dieron opción. Su cuerpo le ardía mientras sus heridas continuaban sangrando y debilitándolo poco a poco. Su piel comenzaba a tornarse pálida, sus brazos comenzaban a pesarle, sus rodillas a ceder ante el esfuerzo, sin embargo su mente estaba decidida, combatiría hasta colapsar. De un momento a otro, intentando inclinar a su favor un poco la balanza de la batalla, tiro una patada con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Su oponente que ya se había confiado mucho y creía la batalla ganada, al no esperar un ataque tan fuerte y rápido no fue capaz de cubrirlo, la poderosa y rápida patada impactó contra el rostro de la humana y la sacó de balance. Sabiendo que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad como ésta, nuestro héroe procedió a golpearla rápidamente en el estómago al menos seis veces. Su oponente ya se encontraba en el suelo, agonizando de los poderosos golpes y patada de Finn. Nuestro héroe se preparaba para patearla en el suelo, sin embargo sintió un mortal movimiento detrás de él, de modo que con toda la fuerza y decisión que le quedaba se volteó e intento hacerle frente a los guardias. Bloqueó un ataque en diagonal mientras desviaba la espada de su oponente hacia abajo, después procedió a impulsarse al saltar sobre su muslo y lo noqueó con una poderosa patada en la barbilla. Los otros guardias rápidamente se dirigieron a él, y aunque nuestro héroe se encontraba débil logró hacerles frente, gracias a su superior técnica solamente, su fuerza y velocidad ya no eran un punto a favor. Rápidamente se agachó y giro hacia atrás, moviendo su espada y brazos junto con su torso, apuntando a las rodillas de un flamante soldado. El poderoso ataque de Finn le removió ambas extremidades a su oponente. Fue entonces cuando escucho un corte detrás de si, uno mucho más rápido y poderoso que los demás, nuestro héroe intento voltearse y cubrirse sin embargo a la mitad de el giro, una muy afilada y rápida hoja de obsidiana le atravesó el hombro. Una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a dejar el cuerpo de Finn, mientras su cuerpo se tornaba muy pálido a un nivel alarmante, la cabeza de nuestro héroe se volvió muy pesada, todo comenzaba a parecer un vívido sueño, mientras comenzó a dejar de sentir en ciertas partes de el cuerpo, y su vista y oído comenzaban a abandonarlo. La misteriosa humana se encontraba detrás de él, atravesándolo con una gran furia y fuerza. Después de unos segundos en los cuales nuestro héroe comenzaba a irse, la humana rápidamente retiro su arma de el hombro de el mencionado. Ésto fue letal, ya que solo causo que más sangre dejara el cuerpo de Finn, a un ritmo notoriamente mayor. Nuestro héroe ya muy grave y sintiendo a la muerte avecinarse, después de unos segundos se coloco de rodillas y después cayo a el suelo en un estado crítico. Fue entonces cuando la humana se colocó detrás de él y preparó un último y mortal ataque descendente con la intención de decapitar a nuestro héroe. Sin embargo momentos antes que ella pudiera realizar atroz acción, una voz se hizo presente en todo el estadio. Una voz que todos conocían, una voz que significaba, todos arrodíllense ante mí, aclámenme, y témanme. Finn para éste momento ya había perdido la consciencia y se encontraba a segundos de morir. Fue entonces cuando la humana se volteo y reverencio ante tal figura con un profundo respeto, seguida de todos los guardias, y todos los ciudadanos sentados en las gradas

**Fionna…..alto…**

Una llameante, muy brillante y atractiva líder se abrió paso hacía Fionna, seguida de una escolta personal de cuatro guerreros únicos con armaduras muy resistentes y armas encantadas, eran los cuatro guerreros más fuertes de todo el Ooo conocido. Se encontraban al servicio total de la ahora Reina Flama y morirían por ella. Sin embargo dos de ellos originalmente se encontraban en la resistencia, combatiendo valientemente contra la Reina Flama, por lo cual la brillante líder los mantenía a su servicio a través de poderosos hechizos, de orígenes desconocidos para todos. La Reina Flama tenía un parecido casi total a Solara, su hija, sin embargo era más alta, algo más delgada y su hermoso y caliente rostro daba signos de mayor madurez que su rebelde hija. Su cabello brillaba tan potente como el Sol, su boca y nariz se encontraban exactamente alineadas, de una tamaño decente y parecían talladas por los mismos ángeles. Sus ojos parecían dos bolas de cristal color rojizo con oro derretido en el interior, su iris parecía alcanzar todos los tonos de el anaranjado posibles, parecía ser simplemente demasiado perfecta para ser una mortal. Sus ojos tenían la fama reciente de poder controlar a las mentes más débiles, y su cabello simplemente era tan brillante que nadie la podía mirar directamente. La poderosa Reina Flama portaba un vestido largo sin demasiados adornos, sin embargo éste poseía la increíble característica de estar fabricado completa y solamente de llamas. Se acercaba a Fionna a cortos pasos, su voz era tal y como siempre había sido, ésta era de las pocas cosas que sorprendentemente no habían cambiado con el tiempo. Su escolta la acompañaba en una formación de cuadrado, los poderosos guerreros mantenían su identidad siempre en secreto debido a que portaban armaduras muy parecidas a la de Fionna. Así como mascaras de metal que deformaban su voz y la volvían irreconocible. Los cuatro poderosos escoltas siempre mantenían un metro de distancia de su reina. Después de unos momentos la Reina Flama finalmente se detuvo frente a Fionna y le habló con una poderosa pero serena voz

**No…, no debemos de matarlo, llévalo al calabozo número siete e interrogalo…**

Fue entonces cuando la Reina Flama se acerco algo más al caído Finn y rápidamente lo cubrió con una ráfaga de flamas. Fionna se sentía confundida, no acaso quería ella que él viviera. Sin embargo no se atrevió a cuestionar las órdenes de su reina. Las flamas rápidamente se pegaron y adaptaron a la forma de el cuerpo de Finn, después de unos momentos de ésta manera, un sobrenatural y muy potente brillo color azul cubrió a nuestro héroe. Fue entonces cuando la poderosa elemental se detuvo y el humo restante comenzó a disiparse. Cuando éste finalmente termino de disiparse, se revelo a un ahora curado pero noqueado Finn. Suerte era la de el desmayado héroe, debido a que a la Flamante Reina no se le ocurrió en ese momento retirar su casco, y simplemente se limitó a retirarse mientras lo señalaba e indicaba a Fionna que lo llevara a el ``calabozo número siete´´.

* * *

Un pesado chorro de agua helada cayo rápida y fuertemente sobre la cabeza de nuestro noqueado y débil héroe. Fue entonces cuando su adormecida y confundida mente regreso a la vida justo en el momento en el cual se había desvanecido. Su vista y oídos le regresaron a Finn a toda potencia, muy repentinamente. Lo cual le causo un inicial y muy fuerte mareo acompañado de una rápida y vívida ráfaga de recuerdos y experiencias recientes. Entre ellas la que mostraba a un maldito y ancestral mal, siendo reducido a cenizas tan solo enfrente de él. Después de unos breves momentos sus ojos se adaptaron a la brillante luz y la misteriosa visión termino. El impulso inmediato de nuestro héroe fue moverse, sin embargo pronto se halló a si mismo encadenado a el rocoso techo con una gruesa cadena que mantenía ambas de sus manos muy fuertemente unidas, y le dificultaban poder moverse dentro de el pequeño cuarto. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo de una muy pequeña habitación, la cual no era más que cuatro duras paredes fabricadas de el mismo material, roca obsidiana. La habitación no poseía ninguna ventana ni fuente de luz aparente, sin embargo una iluminación sobrenatural mantenía a la habitación a una iluminación muy agradable a la vista. Después de unos breves segundos observando el misterioso y pequeño cuarto, nuestro héroe se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las paredes. Sin embargo, tan solo dio el primer paso y recibió una poderosa patada en la espalda. Nuestro héroe salió impulsado hacia la pared enfrente de el a una gran velocidad y chocó contra ella torpemente. Sin embargo alcanzó a meter las manos y pudo evitar una posible fractura de nariz. Después de el impacto, nuestro héroe no perdió un segundo para darse la vuelta y enfrentar a su atacante. Ahí fue cuando vio parada enfrente de él a aquella humana, la misma que por poco y le quita la vida. Se encontraba con Nothung en la mano derecha y con una cubeta de agua en la mano izquierda, ahora traía puesta una armadura diferente, con el mismo diseño que la anterior pero aparentemente mucho menos acorazada y pesada. No traía puesto ningún tipo de máscara o casco. Se encontraba mirando fijamente a nuestro héroe con una expresión indecisa sin embargo no agresiva. La ardiente ira con la cual había derribado a Finn horas antes ya no era presente de ninguna manera. Después de unos silenciosos momentos observándose entre sí, en los cuales ninguno ni se movió; la misteriosa humana dio un paso hacía el frente y quedo a menos de un metro de nuestro héroe. Él cual se encontraba observándola de una manera muy críptica, analizándola completamente y tratando de asumir las respuestas a un millón de preguntas que ahora rondaban por su mente. Sin embargo sabía que fuera quién fuera, era una amenaza y nunca debía de bajar la guardia. Al mismo tiempo pensaba ya en como escapar de aquella prisión, sin embargo esta parecía no poseer ni puertas ni ventanas, ni siquiera sabía de donde procedía aquella misteriosa luz. Fue entonces cuando la humana al fin rompió el pesado y tenso silencio de una manera que le resultaba a nuestro héroe demasiado amable dados los eventos recientes. Su voz era firme y muy afinada, ni grave, ni aguda

**Hola, soy Fionna…**

Al mismo tiempo en el cual hablaba, la humana lenta e indecisamente le ofreció un formal apretón de manos a Finn. Él cual de una manera inexpresiva lo rechazo, simplemente se negó a responder a su saludo o a su mano. Nuestro héroe aún traía puesto su casco y preferiría no darle a sus oponentes ningún detalle con el cual lo pudieran identificar (su voz). Después de unos momentos en los cuales Fionna se quedo con la mano estirada al aire, la regreso lentamente y dijo de una manera ya más firme a Finn

**No hablas mucho ¿Cierto? …..de acuerdo, supongo que no te puedo culpar por eso, ¿Eh?**

Nuestro héroe, una vez más se limito a quedarse quieto y no responder de ninguna manera a su captor. La cuál en breve hizo otro intento para entablar conversación

**Única la armadura que tienes…., no te la pudimos quitar de ninguna manera…**

Viendo que sus intentos de nuevo fracasaban, Fionna intento de una manera más directa abrir conversación con nuestro aún silencioso héroe

**Escucha, ¿De acuerdo?, ….sé que casi te maté hace a algunas horas, y que ahora eres mi prisionero….sin embargo… ¿Te molestaría hablar sin presión conmigo durante un momento?**

En esta ocasión la voz de Fionna ya era algo baja y sumida en una leve pero clara desesperación. Ésto a nuestro héroe le comenzó a dar un claro pero extraño mensaje, Fionna simplemente quería hablar con él. Ante ésto, nuestro héroe se preguntaba ¿Por qué querría ella hablar conmigo? ¿No estaba ella ahora, aquí para interrogarlo o torturarlo? De la misma manera, era más que claro que Fionna no tenía mucha experiencia en tener a gente prisionera, de manera que a nuestro héroe se le ocurrió una idea. El capturado se había quedado durante unos largos momentos viendo a el suelo mientras pensaba en estas cosas, tiempo en el cual sin tener una respuesta, Fionna se había quedado de la misma manera sentada frente a él; sin embargo una triste expresión cruzaba su rostro. Aquello le resultó muy sorpresivo a nuestro héroe y le ayudó a rectificar todas sus teorías anteriores. Por lo cual sin perder más tiempo, lenta y difícilmente nuestro héroe se sentó en el suelo justo enfrente y muy cerca de Fionna, aún cargando con las densas y pesadas cadenas de acero. Fue entonces cuando con una firme pero algo desconfiada voz le dijo a la humana

**Hola…**

En cuanto estas palabras llegaron a los oídos de la humana, su rostro se cubrió con una leve sonrisa, lo cual confundió aún más a nuestro héroe. Fue entonces cuando ella ya con una confianza clara y un carisma innato le pregunto a nuestro héroe

**Hola,…¿Cómo te llamas?**

La mente de Finn inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en nombres falsos los cuales les podría dar a Fionna. Después de unos cortos segundos pensando a toda velocidad, la mente de nuestro héroe al fin encontró el nombre perfecto. Si no le decía quién era, le podía decir quién fue…

**Mi nombre es _Aesyn_…**

Ante esta respuesta Fionna se vio algo sorprendida e incluso algo confundida, sin embargo nunca cuestiono el nombre falso de Finn; al contrario le hizo de una manera muy relajada a nuestro héroe un comentario que hizo que se le congelara la sangre…

**¿En serio?…juraría que tenías otro nombre.., no sé….¿Qué te parece Finn?**

A pesar de su increíble nerviosismo nuestro héroe logro disimular su sorpresa de una manera casi indefectible y rápidamente cambio el tema. Le pregunto alguno muy directo a Fionna, una pregunta que se había estado guardando desde hace un rato y esta vez hablo con una voz tan firme y seria como el helado viento que resoplaba sobre el castillo de el Reino de Hielo…

**Fionna…, ¿Eres una humana?..¿Una de verdad?**

Finn esperaba que Fionna reaccionara de una manera muy rústica o incluso algo agresiva ante tal pregunta, una que probablemente nadie sobre Ooo le había hecho a cualquier ser vivo. Sin embargo para sorpresa de nuestro héroe, Fionna solo bajo la cabeza durante unos momentos mientras pensaba y después de unos largos, serios y tensos momentos levanto de nuevo la vista; esta vez con una expresión bastante triste y le contesto con una voz casi quebrada y muy deprimente a nuestro héroe

**Sí, si soy una humana 100% pura…., sin embargo…., soy la única de mi especie…..antes, mucho tiempo antes de el reinado de la Reina Flama, se que existía otro humano…nunca supe su nombre,…..y aunque según la Reina Flama fue un traidor a Ooo y el mayor villano de toda la tierra me gustaría poder haberlo conocido….al menos.….así no estaría tan sola…¿No crees?…**

Nuestro héroe al observar la actual y vulnerable posición de Fionna, no pudo resistir atormentarla con otra pregunta. Nuestro héroe con la emoción sobre él, habló de una manera un poco más desesperada de como le gustaría haber sonado

**Fionna….¿Por que haces ésto….conmigo?…hace tan solo unas horas querías matarme,…y mírate ahora….hablando conmigo de tus sentimientos…¿Por que me tratas como si me conocieras…?**

La humana claramente se sintió un poco agredida ante tal pregunta y aunque durante un breve momento la ira le recorrió la sangre, decidió contestarle a Finn de la manera más real y seria en la que pudo expresarse. Aunque aún era claro su disgusto al contestar tal interrogante

**¿Tú por que crees?….¿Tú crees que yo quería herirte…?…¿Crees que no me siento sola siendo considerada por todos los que conozco una SIMPLE ARMA!?…**

En la mitad de la oración Fionna tuvo una pequeña crisis emocional mientras se daba cuenta de que mal en realidad se sentía, subió el volumen de su voz hasta casi gritar, aprieto sus puños, sus ojos se llenaron de ira y ardientes lagrimas…

**…..¿Tú crees que esta bien…..vivir siguiendo ordenes…matando a gente que no conoces…pero al final de el día…saber que a nadie le importas….y que…nadie te importa?**

**Ahí afuera…hice lo que tenía que hacer para satisfacer a mis superiores…, para no decepcionar a la Reina Flama y sufrir….su tortura…..pero nunca he disfrutado por un minuto lo que hago…**

**No tienes que hacerlo…¿Sabes?**

**¿Y que haría….?…¿Lo que tu Aesyn?…..¿Terminar encerrado en lo que se conoce como el Infierno de Dios?**

**Tal vez yo no pueda escapar…., pero…he visto como peleas..tu y yo…podríamos…**

* * *

**Hola, si alguno de ustedes se preocupó porque dejará esta historia sin un final...es muy entendible**

**Realmente me disculpo por no haber actualizado en 4 casi 5 meses, pero...el año pasado no termino de la mejor manera para mi**

**Pero no importa, les prometí que nunca dejaría esta historia y creeanme que lo cumplire, así que aquí les dejo la siguiente parte de ésta historia**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me leyerón, leen, y ojalá leean!**

**-TheStoriTeller**


	18. El Beso de la Muerte

**Después de ésto Cap. 18: El Beso de la Muerte**

**Inicio de Acto II: No Renacer, Regresar**

La cara de Fionna tomó una expresión entre sorpresa e incredulidad, también frunció el ceño de una manera muy evidente. Procedió a hablarle a nuestro héroe de una manera muy sarcástica y algo agresiva

**Claro, no?!….porque todo ha de ser tan simple…**

A nuestro héroe un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando pudo notar que durante un muy breve momento la mirada de Fionna se desvío a detrás de él. Fue entonces cuando se sintió de cierta manera traicionado y engañado, aunque no le había revelado nada. La humana todavía no había ni acabado de hablar cuando nuestro héroe rápidamente y a sorpresa de ésta se paró mientras giraba hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, planeaba noquear de un golpe a quién se encontrará detrás de él. Sin embargo cuando se dio la vuelta y sus ojos conocieron a su objetivo, éste se detuvo de golpe y su mente quedo en blanco. Era la mismísima Reina Flama justo enfrente de él. Se encontraba viéndolo fijamente a los ojos de una manera casi penetrante y cuando Finn intento golpearla ésta ni se inmuto. Casi como si ya supiera que nuestro héroe detendría su ataque al verla. Sus ojos eran como esferas de magma ardiente que se movía de una manera armoniosa y casi hipnótica. Antes no se creía capaz de alguna vez poder volver a hacer contacto visual con ella, sin embargo por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón lo hacía y su mente lograba mantenerse sana. Fue entonces cuando recordó la fusión con su Reflejo una vez más, seguramente algo había cambiado. Sin embargo aún con su mente serena y sana no lograba retirar su mirada de aquellos hermosos y candentes ojos. Realmente lo intentaba, sin embargo cuando los observaba era como si pudiera ver reflejados en ellos, todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos que alguna vez compartió con ella. Era como si una mitad de él podría quedarse observando aquellos ojos por el resto de la eternidad, mientras que la otra le pedía que se detuviera debido a que solo se estaba haciendo daño al extrañar a aquellos ya distantes e inalcanzables recuerdos. Ambos antiguos amantes se encontraban estáticos enfrente de el otro mientras que sus miradas no hacían más que conectarse una vez más y examinarse el uno al otro. Fionna se encontraba ahora, después de dar unos silenciosos pasos a un lado de ambos. La humana se encontraba muy curiosa observando a la Reina Flama, ya sabía lo que ésta estaba intentando hacer. Después de unos quince segundos en aquella situación, la Reina Flama hablo sin apartar su mirada de Finn

**Eres fuerte…., nunca antes alguien había aguantado mi mirada durante tanto tiempo. Qué eres?…un mago?**

De la misma manera que ella, nuestro héroe le contesto con una voz muy desafiante mientras comenzaba a salir de aquél breve e hipnótico trance

**Soy mucho más de lo que aparento…**

**Como yo?**

**No.., no hay nadie como yo…crees que porque conoces unos cuantos trucos puedes controlarme?**

Ante esta expresión de desafío la Reina Flama entrecerró sus ojos visiblemente y le dio a Finn una escalofriante advertencia

**Sé que eres un demonio…o al menos parte de uno, lo he sentido…sin embargo poseo de otros métodos para someterte…**

Ahora con más razón que antes nuestro héroe continuo desafiándola

**Y porque querrías someterme…? Que te quede muy claro, yo jamás me uniría a ti…**

**Por qué habría dé?…la pregunta es..Por qué no habría de? Eres fuerte, el más fuerte asesino de Fénix que haya encontrado en un largo tiempo…me sirves más vivo que muerto…tal vez tú podrías matar a mi hija de una vez por todas…**

Ante esta expresión a nuestro héroe le hirvió la sangre mientras recordaba que le había confiado la vida de Solara a su Reflejo. Como podía la elemental que alguna lo amo hablar acerca de su hija de aquella manera? Que acaso no le importaba ella en lo más mínimo? Una profunda desesperación combinada con inseguridad lo invadió mientras se recriminaba a si mismo acerca de no haber podido proteger a sus amigos él mismo, en especial a Solara. Sin embargo no había tiempo para reflexión, debía de escapar de ahí lo más pronto posible, tal vez podría escapar durante la noche…o espera? No era ya de noche? Nuestro héroe había ya perdido la noción de el tiempo, sin embargo se recordó a si mismo que eso ahora no era importante. Finn no sabía como sentirse en aquél momento, enojado por la indiferencia de la Reina Flama? O enojado por no haber sido él capaz de proteger a sus amigos y ahora compañeros? Sorprendentemente a pesar de todas las emociones dentro de él, nuestro héroe no le grito a la poderosa elemental, se limitó a cerrar los ojos, bajar su cabeza y apretar sus dientes con una fuerza brutal mientras guardaba un absoluto pero frágil silencio. Sus ojos y dientes de encontraban bajo una enorme presión mientras nuestro héroe intentaba desahogarse de su culpa. Observando su condición actual la Reina Flama levanto una ceja notablemente con una expresión de sorpresa e intriga, casi como si pudiera sentir lo que nuestro héroe sentía. Y curiosamente al parecer lo hacía; de lo cual el humano se dio cuenta cuando la Flamante Reina le volvió a hablar

**Tus sentimientos por ella son….curiosos…como si no quisieras preocuparte por ella…sin embargo lo haces…tu sentir por ella aún es muy pequeño..sin embargo crece rápidamente, puedo sentir que algo acerca de ella te molesta..sí. Algo que ver con otro ser…-**

**Basta!**

Nuestro héroe de un momento a otros se levanto con una enorme fuerza y le gritó a la elemental mientras apretaba sus puños y cerraba sus algo llorosos ojos. Se encontraba temblando fuertemente mientras era incapaz de controlar a sus sentimientos o de limpiar su mente. Su cuerpo y mente simplemente no podían contener efectivamente sus emociones en ese momento. La Reina Flama pareció sorprenderse un poco ante tal reacción, sin embargo su expresión era aún indesifrable. Fionna se encontraba simplemente en un absoluto y respetuoso silencio, simplemente observando los eventos que transcurrían. Sin embargo nuestro héroe pudo comprobar que lo que había dicho antes era cierto, con tan solo observar la expresión que se encontraba sobre su rostro podía darse cuenta. Fue cuando Finn se encontraba distraído observando a la otra humana que la elemental tomó la palabra por una última vez

**Puedo ver…que tienes..tus debilidades…**

Ante estas palabras el humano simplemente retiro su mirada de Fionna y observo atentamente a la Reina Flama, algo preocupado y curioso por su siguiente actuar

**Fionna…lleva al prisionero a la ''Tierra de Nadie''. Si realmente es tan fuerte como aparenta…ese lugar lo romperá…**

La Reina Flama sonrió levemente con una expresión maliciosa en sus labios, era casi como si fuera otra persona diferente a la cuál Finn alguna vez conoció. Ésto a nuestro héroe le rompía el corazón de una manera desgarradora. Nuestro héroe planeaba hablar de nuevo, sin embargo apenas comenzó a tomar aire cuando sintió un piquete muy doloroso e increíblemente rápido en su espalda. Instantáneamente todo se volvió muy distorsionado y torno de un color rojo. Su vista fue el último sentido que conservó durante unos breves segundos, antes de caer de rodillas y después completo sobre el suelo. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera él se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Lo habían drogado…

* * *

Un rápido y electrizante escalofrío recorrió la espalda dorsal de un humano. Por instinto ante tal estímulo, ésto movió sus piernas y brazos ligeramente mientras comenzaba a despertar. Intentaba recordar quién era, sin embargo no lo conseguía. Después de algo de esfuerzo al fin logro abrir sus ojos. El humano se encontraba en medio de una caldera volcánica. Acaudalados ríos de ardiente lava bajaban por las faldas de roca de aquél curioso y exótico lugar. La roca que componía a la caldera era obsidiana ligera de un tono marrón obscuro. El techo de aquella caverna se encontraba tan alto que no se alcanzaba a ver claramente. El piso del lugar era irregular y rocoso, compuesto de una seca y cortante piedra caliza. El humano dio unos cortos pasos alrededor de la caldera antes de tomar conciencia de su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando se sintió como un ser físico y se pregunto como era que antes era un ser etéreo. Éste hecho simplemente le rompía la razón. El humano comenzó a observar a sus brazos y cuerpo, examinándolos. Era como si nunca los hubiera visto. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que traía puesta una armadura de metal ferroso con el emblema de un soldado imperial de el Nuevo Imperio de las Llamas. El humano se encontraba inspeccionando su curiosa y de una extraña manera, familiar armadura cuando de pronto una espada se materializo en su mano derecha. Era una muy curiosa espada, ésta era como una antorcha de oxígeno, una ráfaga de llamas azules que simplemente se materializaban al salir de su propia mano. Él era el que la producía o acababa de aparecer? Fue entonces cuando un espejo apareció frente a él y pudo al fin admirarse a si mismo y descubrir como era su rostro. Curioso era, parecía que se le había olvidado como se veía también. Cuando el espejo se acabo de materializar y pudo observarse, el humano se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo único que podía observar en el espejo era a una chica de su misma edad, una elemental de fuego. Se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente mientras sus ojos expulsaban pequeñas gotas de magma a una gran velocidad. Aquella chica le daba un sentimiento muy extraño al humano, como si ya la conociera. Sin embargo no podía recordar quién era. La chica lloraba a cántaros y se notaba que su tristeza era genuina y con mucha razón. El humano se sorprendió a si mismo al ya saber porque aquella chica lloraba, alguien la había lastimado mucho. No había razón para que lo supiera, nadie le había dicho. Él simplemente lo sabía ahora, o lo había sabido desde un principio? Después de unos momentos observándola en silencio el humano al fin tomo coraje y le pregunto a aquella niña

**Oye, hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?**

Sus palabras fueron como magia, debido a que la chica sin un momento de retraso simplemente dejo de llorar de un segundo al otro. Su tristeza inmediatamente desapareció y su rostro se lleno con una alegre sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fue entonces cuando la chica se sonrojó y muy penosamente le dijo a el humano

**Puedo darte un…beso?**

Su voz era hermosa, melodiosa y llena de vida. Ésto a el humano lo cautivo, por lo cuál sin dudarlo ni un segundo aceptó mediante una breve señal con su cabeza mientras decía alegremente

**Me encantaría…!**

Fue entonces cuando comenzó. Primero ambos se miraron a los ojos tiernamente mientras sentían la mirada de el otro. Sentían sus esencias, sus vidas, sus sentimientos. Aquellos hipnóticos y muertos ojos verdes observaban a aquellos jóvenes y ámbares ojos llenos de inocencia. Ella veía a un héroe roto por el tiempo, quebrado por el sufrimiento, sin embargo él cual a pesar de todo simplemente jamás se rendiría. Debido a que algo muy profundo dentro de él, algo que incluso él se negaba, debajo de miles de recuerdos y mentiras. Existía ahí muy profundo y aislada, la esperanza. Esperanza de que algún día todo tendría sentido, todo por lo cual había pasado habría sido por una razón. Una buena razón, la más pura de todas. Él por otra parte veía a un alma nueva y curiosa. Aislada de el mundo por demasiado tiempo había estado, demasiado de la vida y de los sentimientos se había perdido. Un alma que no conocía a el cariño o a la compasión. Sin embargo en la cual la esperanza había renacido, alguien se había encargado de aquello. Alguien por alguna razón que superaba a su mente la había ayudado a entender el amor. El sentir de la vida, la única genuina razón para vivir. Dentro de aquél trance en el cuál parecía como si se pudieran comunicar con sus puros pensamientos, ambos seres se comenzaron a acercar lentamente. Sus respiraciones ya eran muy agitadas y se coordinaban de una manera increíble, pero que sin embargo se sentía muy natural. Casi como si hubieran nacido sabiendo hacerlo. Se continuaron acercando durante un eterno segundo. Y después de unos candentes momentos llenos de emoción sus labios se tocaron. Ella parecía disfrutarlo mucho mientras se sonrojaba sin control y su mirada se llenaba de una inocencia aún más profunda. Sin embargo en cuanto ésto sucedió al humano algo muy extraño le sucedió. De un momento a otro una presencia, una entidad completa entro a su cuerpo y se fusionó con él. Fue entonces cuando recordó quién era y qué se encontraba haciendo. Pero más importante recordó a quién se encontraba besando. Fue entonces cuando escucho a un susurro dentro de su propia cabeza. Uno muy débil pero de alguna manera muy presente

_**El beso de la muerte…Finn…**_

Fue entonces cuando toda la ilusión se desmoronó y nuestro héroe despierto de aquél ahora muy deprimente sueño. Se encontraba atado a una cama de roca y enfrente de él la Reina Flama se encontraba con Nothung entre sus manos, la cual de una manera muy críptica pero cálida le dijo

**Bienvenido a casa….Finn..el último humano…**

* * *

**No tengo comentarios... **

**Haganme saber los suyos...**


	19. Mucho Antes

**Después de ésto Cap. 19: Mucho Antes...**

Los ojos de nuestro héroe podían ver y sus oídos escuchar perfectamente, sin embargo su mente no lograba procesar lo que se estaba llevando a cabo enfrente de él. Sus verdes y muertos írises temblaban lentamente, sus músculos se tensaban y endurecían más a cada fúnebre segundo que transcurría. Un frío y escalofriante sudor recorría ya a todo su cuerpo, y le recordaba que la Reina Flama era un ser muy impredecible. El resplandor naranja de la elemental contrastaba casi mágicamente con la obscuridad de la noche alrededor de ambos. Fue entonces cuando nuestro héroe se dio cuenta de en donde se encontraban. Se encontraban sobre un pequeño monte en las praderas. Uno que se encontraba justo sobre donde alguna vez la casa de la Princesa Flama se alzó.

Finn se encontraba aún atado de todas sus extremidades con unas cadenas, a su juicio irrompibles, a una plataforma de roca que lo tenía inmovilizado en una posición horizontal. Eran unas enormes y gruesas cadenas de acero, aproximadamente del doble de la muñeca de nuestro héroe. Finn se encontraba simplemente viendo hacia el cielo nocturno, parecía estar muy calmado y casi unánime. Sin embargo su mente y cuerpo se encontraban fuera de control. En realidad se encontraba mandando sus últimos pensamientos al Creador, estaba completamente seguro que lo único que le esperaba era la muerte. Se encontraba pensando en lo que era la vida, como la vivió y lo que logró. Y aunque sus ojos se deslumbrarán ante el brillo de la elemental de las flamas, él simplemente se concentraba en las estrellas. En la infinidad de lo que era el cosmos, tan hermoso y perfecto. Por el otro lado la Reina Flama simplemente se encontraba observando al suelo. Casi como si esperara que éste le dijera algo.

Nuestro héroe ya se había dado cuenta de su situación, sin embargo decidió ignorarla. Después de unos momentos de lo que parecía una pesada y meticulosa reflexión. La Reina Flama finalmente levanto su rostro con una expresión que nadie había visto en Ooo durante ya varios años. Una que combinaba miedo, nostalgia e inseguridad. Y aunque aún tenía un afilado cuchillo entre las manos, apenas le prestaba atención. Después de unos largos suspiros y lo que se notaba era un violento debate interno, la ahora insegura elemental habló mientras volteaba hacia las estrellas con una mirada nostálgica. Casi como si fuera incapaz de mirar a Finn a los ojos directamente de nuevo. Su flamante pero hermoso cabello había perdido potencia y ahora surcaba las impredecibles corrientes de aire de una manera hermosa. Su vista era ahora indeterminada y débil en comparación a la de nuestro héroe

**¿Sabes Finn?….jamás creí que te vería de nuevo….y ahora que estás aquí, simplemente….no sé…**

Nuestro héroe a quién se encontraba en una profunda reflexión, aquellas firmes pero templadas palabras lo tomaron completamente por sorpresa. De un segundo a otro salió de sus pensamientos y toda su atención se posó sobre aquella hermosa elemental. Fue entonces cuando después de unos pesados y lentos suspiros, tomó valor y le contesto a su antigua amante de las misma manera en la cuál ella le habló. Insegura y nostálgica

**Pensé que me odiabas…que me matarías sin pensarlo dos veces…**

**¿Matarte…? Finn…yo te perdoné hace mucho tiempo…lo único que quiero ahora es volver a Ooo fuerte. Y francamente, aunque alguna vez quisiera haberte matado…nunca tu tuve el valor…y hoy durante ésta hermosa noche…tampoco lo tengo…**

La voz de la Reina Flama se había comenzado a quebrar mientras expresaba sus sentimientos. Algo que no había hecho en ya miles de días. Su mirada se encontraba ahora baja y sus ojos se comenzaban a cristalizar. Lágrimas comenzaban a amontonarse dentro de sus hermosos y ámbares ojos. Sin embargo no se dejaba a ella misma llorar, luchaba por contenerse. Hace algunos años se había jurado a si misma que jamás lloraría por Finn. Sin embargo jamás predijo que él…regresaría. Su voz se encontraba ahora por los suelos, tenía un nudo en la garganta debido a que sus labios jamás podrían expresar como se sentía. Su cabello ya había perdido toda su potencia, y ahora se encontraba cayendo sobre sus hombros. Se había tornado de un pálido color azul y se materializaba.

Después de unos silenciosos momentos en los cuales ninguno de los dos ni respiró, la presión fue demasiada y la elemental comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Nuestro héroe estaba atónito, su boca se encontraba ligeramente abierta y ninguno de sus músculos se movían en lo más mínimo mientras unas pequeñas pero duras lágrimas caían de sus muertos y demoníacos ojos. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando que la Reina Flama lo odiaba y querría matar, y ahora ella se encontraba llorando frente a él. Sus emociones no podían ser siquiera contadas, lo único que sabía era que después de todo lo que había pasado él no la había olvidado, y al parecer ella tampoco.

Nuestro héroe se sentía de una manera muy curiosa, era como si toda su historia no importara, como si su alma nunca hubiera sido corrompida, pero más importante. Por un breve momento se sintió como si nunca hubiera partido de Ooo. Como si aún fuera ese alegre chico humano persiguiendo a una hermosa e inocente princesa. Intentando mostrarle el mundo, la hermosura y bondad que aún existía en él. Y fue entonces cuando se volvió consciente de si mismo y se dio cuenta de que ese chico había muerto hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo sus sueños y aspiraciones aún lo acompañaban y siempre lo harían. La Reina Flama se encontraba ahora llorando con su espalda hacia nuestro héroe, sus manos cubrían su rostro pero no su vulnerabilidad ni sus lágrimas. Las impactaban contra el verde suelo de una manera casi trágica, ya que al caer el pasto moría quemado y solo cenizas quedaban. La elemental lloraba muy pesadamente mientras intentaba controlarse y reprimir a sus sentimientos, sin embargo ella sabía que al vivir seis años de aquella manera, el día llegaría en el cual ya no podría y tendría que sacar toda aquella emoción ante alguien que la respetaría y entendería. Sin embargo nunca imagino que aquella persona sería el único e irremplazable Finn, quién la hizo sufrir como nunca pero le alegro la vida como nunca nadie lo hizo. Hé irónicamente una parte de ella se encontraba esperando a que Finn dijera algo. Cosa que nuestro héroe, después de unos silenciosos minutos llenos de reflexión y derramamiento de lágrimas, hizo con una voz también ya quebrada sin embargo mucho más esperanzada que la suya

**Yo…tampoco sé, durante tanto tiempo me reprimí porque no podía lidiar con la culpa que aún siento…te lastime…y no creas que me he perdonado…y ahora solo te pregunto, qué harás _después de ésto_?**

El tiempo que transcurría entre cada intercambio de emociones y palabras era de minutos. Ambos se encontraban tan vulnerables, nostálgicos y extraños al verse de nuevo, que sus mentes y corazones simplemente no podían procesar todo a tiempo. Era como una cálida danza de emociones, como si sus mentes al fin se hubieran conectado de nuevo y pudieran casi adivinar como se sentía el otro. Y aunque la experiencia resultaba más dolorosa que placentera, de alguna manera…ambos se sentían como en casa. Fue entonces cuando la Reina Flama simplemente lo pensó, y las cadenas que mantenían a nuestro héroe cautivo simplemente se deshicieron en una misteriosa nube de cenizas. Ante aquella inesperada sensación de libertad nuestro héroe no reaccionó y simplemente se quedó estático. Ante aquella explicita muestra de desconfianza, la Reina Flama habló una vez más, con la voz igual de quebrada, sin embargo se podía notar más confianza en ésta

**Por favor…acércate Finn… y retira tu casco…quiero ver tus ojos una vez más…**

La elemental no necesito una respuesta cuando escucho a unos pequeños pero decididos pasos acercándose a ella. Su corazón se comenzó a acelerar de una manera antinatural, se aceleraba debido a una auténtica felicidad. Su rostro se comenzaba a colorar de un alegre y suave rojo, su cabello comenzaba a recobrar intensidad. Y su cuerpo y aura enteras comenzaban a calentarse a niveles que no había visto en un largo, muy largo tiempo. La respiración de la elemental se volvió irregular y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar muy ligeramente. Fue entonces cuando los pasos cesaron y ella se volteo de una manera lenta y algo torpe. Se encontraba en un estado emocional ya más frió, sin embargo aún no sabía como sentirse. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de nuestro héroe de una manera que ni ella creía posible. Sus respiraciones se unieron y corazones sincronizaron, mientras en sus miradas ambos podían observar toda su historia y hacia donde ésta se dirigía. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente de una manera única, y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse de una forma que a Finn le resultaba muy conocida. Fue entonces cuando nuestro héroe recordó aquella alucinación que acababa de experimentar y como todo ésto era un déja vú. Y justo antes de que sus labios se tocarán, él se detuvo y limitó a colocar su frente sobre la suya. Su piel era candente como el fuego, sin embargo ya no lo quemaba como antes. Otro más de los tantos regalos que el tiempo le había dejado. La mirada de nuestro héroe se encontraba aún sobre sus labios, sin embargo sabía que nada bueno saldría de besarla ahora. Tal vez en algún muy lejano futuro si las cosas cambiaban podría estar con ella, sin embargo él sabía mejor que nadie que la mejor manera de no decepcionarse era no esperar nada de la vida. Fue por lo cual se recordó a si mismo por qué era un héroe. La Reina Flama se encontraba exactamente en la misma situación, no decepcionada pero si empática y reprimida. Ella también conocía todo lo que lo suyo conllevaría. La elemental fue la primera que tomó la palabra

**Así que nada ha cambiado desde los viejos tiempos…nada vale más que tus principios y nada vale más que mis convicciones…es chistoso, ¿No? …¿Si nada hubiera cambiado ésto sería rutina…?**

Nuestro héroe le contesto de la misma manera mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración

**Preferiría no conocer la respuesta a eso…pero te diré ésto por si la próxima vez que nos veamos el destino no es tan conveniente…..te…amo…**

En cuanto esas poderosas y pesadas palabras dejaron los labios de nuestro héroe, a este un frío escalofrío lo recorrió y de alguna manera estas palabras le dolieron físicamente. Casi como su cuerpo rechazara el hecho de como se sentía. Afortunadamente el dolor fue lo suficientemente corto como para ignorarlo. Sin embargo lo que siguió a ésto le dolió de una manera mucho más fuerte

**Yo también te amo Finn…siempre lo haré…y siempre recuerda, no somos enemigos…**

En cuanto las mismas palabras dejaron los labios de la candente elemental a nuestro héroe un poderosos dolor en el pecho lo domino. Uno que parecía de venir de ningún lugar, pero lo hacía con una increíble fuerza. De un momento a otro nuestro héroe se desplomó sobre el suelo mientras su cuerpo se comenzaba a consumir dentro de unas extrañas, malditas y antinaturales flamas color verde. Su armadura blanca como la nieve, poco a poco se comenzaba a carbonizar y volver de un color negro escalofriante. Sus ojos muertos y verdes rápidamente cobraron mucha intensidad y comenzaron a brillar. Nuestro héroe se encontraba en posición fetal mientras abrazaba sus piernas con mucha fuerza, intentando ahogar el dolor y no gritar. Sin embargo muy pronto el dolor fue suficiente y nuestro héroe grito con una fuerza y magnitud que parecía casi inhumana. La Reina Flama se encontraba sentada junto a él con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos mientras intentaba cubrirlo con sus propias llamas curativas. Sin embargo se había dado cuenta de que las misteriosas llamas verdes poseían una presencia mucho más fuerte que ella.

La elemental se comenzaba a desesperar mientras arrojaba enormes ráfagas de llamas candentes en dirección a Finn pero se daba cuenta de que no importaba cuanto se esforzará las llamas verdes no se extinguían de encima de el humano. La Reina Flama rápidamente comenzó a perder las esperanza de poder salvarlo, y comenzó a prepararse para perder a el humano. En cuanto el pensamiento de su posible muerte cruzo su mente, le poderosa elemental comenzó a llorar agriamente mientras se esforzaba aún más en concentrar el calor dentro de sus flamas y salvarlo. Pensaba en que al menos le había dicho que la amaba una última vez, se intentaba consolar a si misma. Intentaba escapar de su propia miseria mientras quería terminar la de Finn. Sin embargo de un momento a otro y sin ninguna explicación, las verdes flamas desaparecieron repentinamente y nuestro héroe dejó de gritar. El cuerpo de el humano comenzaba a enfriarse cuando su blanca y hermosa armadura se destruyó y convirtió en nada más que polvo. Después de la destrucción de su cobertura, el humano giró y se acostó sobre su espalda mientras observaba al cielo nocturno en un estado casi de coma. Parecía admirar a las estrellas pacíficamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Fue entonces cuando después de un estruendoso tosido suspiro hacia el cielo

**Gracias…papá…**

Sin perder otro segundo, la Reina Flama cubrió a nuestro héroe con sus poderosas flamas y rápidamente comenzó a curarlo. La quemada y contaminada piel de el humano rápidamente cerró todas sus heridas y después de unos pocos segundos, éste se encontraba como nuevo. Fue entonces cuando nuestro héroe rápidamente se puso de pie sin recibir ayuda de la elemental y la volteó a ver directamente a los ojos. Sin embargo su expresión ya era muy diferente como si acabará de descubrir algo que le hubiera hecho replantearse toda su existencia y propósito. Fue entonces cuando completamente serio, algo molesto y con la voz tan fría como podía ser le preguntó a la Reina Flama

**Hay alguien detrás de ti…y del Lich ¿No es así..?…ninguno ha trabajado solo los últimos seis años…¿O me mentirás?**

La Reina Flama se quedó atónita ante tal confrontación. Lo único que se preguntaba era como rayos había Finn conseguido tal información

**¿Como….sabes eso?**

**_Él_ mismo me lo acaba de decir…también me dijo que tú sabías…, pero decidiste no decirme…**

Nuestro héroe añadió una críptica pronunciación a el _''Él''_ dentro de aquella oración. La Reina Flama se encontraba buscándose a si misma dentro de sus sentimientos cuando Finn la atacó, con sus palabras

**¡¿Me traicionaste no es así?!….me acabas de decir que me amabas…y tú, solo tú…sabías que todo ésto ocurriría hace ya seis años…y aún así decidiste que mi muerte sería más conveniente para Ooo….¡¿No es así?!**

La Reina Flama quebró en llanto para aquél momento mientras no hacía más que intentar excusarse, sin embargo nuestro héroe no la escuchaba y continuaba atacándola. Comenzó a decirle cosas que comenzaban quebrarla y destruirla por dentro. Él sabía muchas cosas personales acerca de ella y comenzaba a usarlas para herirla de una manera que nunca antes había conocido.

**¡¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que me encontré haciendo durante los últimos seis años?!**

**¡Fui al infierno!…mientras tu no hiciste nada que intentar ahogar tu culpa y penas dentro de tus patéticas convicciones, ¿fue acaso porque tu padre nunca te quiso? ¿O fue porque nunca te dejarás sentir lo que es el perdón? ¡¿Cuanto tiempo crees que podrás vivir de ésta manera antes de que tu culpa te coma viva?!….eres patética…débil…y nunca nadie podrá amarte…incluyéndome…**

**Pero Finn…tu no entiendes….-**

**No me hables nunca más….nunca te atrevas a volver a pensar en mí….o juró que yo mismo te asesinaré…**

La elemental antes hubiera tomado la última parte de esa oración como un chiste, sin embargo ahora le creía. Aquello era muy escalofriante y le rompía el corazón. Fue entonces cuando el verde brillo dentro de los ojos de nuestro héroe se intensificó y poco a poco su piel comenzó a morir. El medio-humano comenzó a caminar hacia ella con una energía que recordaba a la muerte, mientras que ella no hacía nada más que retroceder muy asustada. El cuerpo de el humano comenzó a estirarse y unas escalofriantes garras de hueso comenzaron a nacer desde ambas de sus manos. Su cráneo comenzó a estirarse y unos escalofriantes y muertos cuernos comenzaron a nacer de la cabeza de nuestro héroe. Fue entonces cuando la asustada y herida elemental se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y le gritó a el demonio en un intento de controlarlo

**¡¿Que acaso no lo ves…?!….ésto es lo que _él_ quiere…una vez que te controlé…¿Crees que dejará que todos los que te importan respiren?…_él_ sabe que eres demasiado peligroso como para enfrentarte…_él_ sabe que antes de la Gran Guerra tú-**

La Reina Flama dejó de hablar cuando un misterioso y rapidísimo proyectil la impactó en su hombro derecho y la hizo caer a el suelo mientras una preocupante cantidad de lava dejaba su cuerpo a un ritmo muy acelerado. En cuanto ésto ocurrió, Finn se re-encontró dentro de la presencia de el Lich que contenía su cuerpo y debido a la ira que sentía en ese momento. Literalmente salió de su cuerpo. La asquerosa y maldita mutación que su cuerpo era en ese momento, literalmente se partió a la mitad y cayo a el suelo muerta. Dentro de el cadaver salió nuestro héroe corriendo sin perder otro segundo y se acerco a la Reina Flama, la cual se encontraba muriendo rápidamente sobre el suelo. Sin embargo cuando solo le faltaba un metro para tomarla él también sintió un poderoso dolor en el hombro seguido de un abundante derramamiento de sangre. Sin poder evitarlo nuestro héroe rápidamente se desplomó inconsciente junto a la elemental.

* * *

A unos cuanto kilómetros de distancia de ahí, sobre una colina adyacente. Cubierta por la muy obscura noche, se encontraba la misma misteriosa figura de ojos verdes que había estado en la dimensión de Kee Oth y en la Ciudad Fénix siguiendo a nuestro héroe. Se encontraba con un arma creída extinta enfriándose entre sus manos. Un rifle de francotirador de la Marina de Los Estados Unidos. Fue entonces cuando la figura se suspiró a si misma

**Lo siento hermano…pero el tiempo te ha hecho olvidar quién eres y de donde vienes…pero yo..te salvaré Finn y juntos…lo derrotaremos a _él_….de una vez por todas…**

* * *

**Al fin la verdadera historia comienza a llegar a la superficie...**

**Sé que este capítulo puede ser muy confuso, pero no revelaré todo de un golpe...**

**Comentarios...**

**TheStoriTeller**


	20. La Sombra

**Después de esto Cap. 20: La Sombra**

Todo era obscuridad y silencio para nuestro héroe, casi como si fuera la única realidad que conocía. Sin embargo de un momento a otro comenzó a escuchar ciertas voces sobre su cabeza, todas eran voces conocidas. Sin embargo el humano se encontraba demasiado ido como para reconocerlas, fue entonces cuando algo obscuro entró a su sistema y causo que su sangre comenzara a hervir mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar. Sus cansados e irritados ojos comenzaron a sanar, así como todas su pequeñas heridas y un gran impacto en su hombro que le había llegado hasta el hueso. Comenzó entonces a escuchar una voz dentro de si mismo, una que alguna vez perteneció a su más astuto enemigo pero una que ahora le traía tranquilidad y paz

**Vamos Finn….despierta de una vez, llevas ya dos semanas durmiendo…**

Fue entonces cuando de una manera casi dramática los ojos de nuestro héroe se abrieron completamente de una manera muy repentina mientras sus pupilas se ajustaron a la luz con una precisión inhumana. Nuestro héroe reconoció su localización de inmediato, se encontraba en la Casa de el Árbol. Todos los que se encontraban en la habitación esperaban una sonrisa del legendario héroe sin embargo se tuvieron que conformar con una expresión muerta, distante e indiferente. El humano se encontraba observando al techo con una mirada críptica que reflejaba que algo dentro de él había cambiado. Su expresión era una que su mentor autómata había visto mucho en batalla, la mirada de que algo dentro de un guerrero se había roto. Dentro de Finn, el Reflejo comenzaba a notar algo…no era el único dentro del humano. Rattleballs fue el primero en observar a Finn en los ojos y lo que notó en ellos no le gustó ni un poco. Los ojos de nuestro héroe se encontraban brillando con un verde esmeralda muy intenso mientras su color de piel comenzaba a volverse cada vez más pálido. Fue entonces cuando su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de una manera muy acelerada mientras su mente comenzaba a rechazar al mismo. Primero comenzó a parpadear muy aceleradamente mientras empezaba a agitar su cabeza. Sus huesos se volvían más gruesos y su carne comenzaba a pudrirse desde adentro. Su pelo era ahora blanco, dejando a su increíble cabellera de oro vacía y muerta. Su complexión era ahora mucho más débil mientras sus músculos se consumían a ellos mismos a un ritmo muy acelerado bajo cualquier estándar. Se encontraban Solara, Rattleballs, B.M.O, Aquatis y otra elemental de agua a los pies de una cama en la cual Finn se encontraba en una condición crítica. Fue entonces cuando Solara le gritó al demonio en desesperación

**¡Reflejo, curalo….ahora!**

El ofendido y a la vez preocupado demonio le respondió telepáticamente de inmediato…

**¡Eso intento!…pero su presencia es muy fuerte…es…inútil…espera…..no es el Lich…**

**¿Entonces quién…?**

Hablo el automata de una manera abierta y preocupada mientras buscaba una respuesta dentro de su saturado procesador. Fue justo en ese segundo cuando las ventanas detrás de todo ellos explotaron y varios metálicos y ancestrales proyectiles entraron a la habitación é impactaron a todos con una precisión mortal. Rattleballs fue el único que logro esquivar a aquellas balas; al saltar detrás de una mesa, voltearla y utilizar su superficie como cobertura. Suerte era la de él, la mesa estaba hecha de madera de Ortle. Una de las maderas más resistentes de todo Ooo. Los metálicos proyectiles simplemente rebotaron al impactar contra su superficie. Fue entonces cuando la Casa del Árbol fue comprometida, una figura negra de ojos verdes entro de una manera espectacular desde una de las ventanas. Cayó dentro de el lugar con un salto de tigre y después de girar se paro rápidamente mientras colocaba su rifle apuntando a la cabeza de Rattleballs, quién había decidido salir de su cobertura para enfrentar a su nuevo oponente. Fragmentos de vidrio que levantaban pequeños torbellinos de polvo caían por todas partes dificultándole la vista al autómata. Sin embargo el mentor logró ver rápidamente a este nuevo oponente. Traía una armadura de cuero negro adornado con frases de un lenguaje ya extinto hace mucho tiempo. El diseño de la armadura era muy sofisticado y ostentoso, sin embargo resaltaba a la vista que ya había pasado por mucho desgaste. El cuero negro se encontraba acompañado de una tela sintética que formaba diferentes diseños a lo largo de toda la armadura. La figura tenía dos potentes e hipnóticos ojos verdes, sin embargo éstos no reflejaban miedo como los de los demonios. También traía una cobertura parecida a la original de Finn. El automata al ver un arma de tal poder apuntando directamente a su cabeza, se preparo para matar. Cosa que el mentor nunca hacía fuera de circunstancias extremas. La figura no se movía, simplemente apuntaba hacia Rattleballs preparada para disparar en cualquier momento. Después de unos segundos en esta tensa y pesada situación la figura al fin disparo, tres tiros rápidos y perfectamente orquestados. Dos a las piernas de Rattleballs y uno a su hombro. La figura estaba segura de que ya tenía al autómata fuera de juego, sin embargo en el último momento éste desenvaino su arma y ejecuto el terrible Golpe sin Sombra. La figura simplemente parpadeo para encontrarse en el suelo desangrándose y ver como sus balas caían al suelo ruidosamente; partidas por la mitad. Rattleballs aterrizó detrás de ella, tan rápido como la gravedad misma. La figura se encontraba ahora en posición fetal, abrazando su sangrante y teñido abdomen. Al autómata le hubiera gustado ejecutarla en el momento, sin embargo fue entonces cuando se tomó el tiempo de observar a todos sus compañeros caídos y a un humano ahora más grave. Los miembros de Fénix se encontraban todos tirados en el suelo, sin embargo no había sangre derramada y aún se podía ver que respiraban. Al parecer la figura no pretendía matar a nadie. Ellos podían esperar, ahora el agonizante humano era el que necesitaba ayuda. Después de unos segundos en shock, Rattleballs tuvo que actuar y se acerco de nuevo a Finn. El humano había sido atado a la cama en la cual se recostaba por razones de seguridad, y ahora ésto resultaba conveniente debido a que éste se encontraba convulsionándose sobre la misma mientras una cantidad alarmante de sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca. Pequeños chorros del obscuro líquido salían de su sistema estornudo tras estornudo y manchaban el suelo rápidamente. Para este punto el autómata se limitaba a tapar la boca del humano, intentando parar lo que parecía ser una hemorragia interna. Al mismo tiempo le gritaba a el Reflejo en desesperación

**¡Vamos…debes de salvarlo!…eres el único que puede hacerlo…**

El Reflejo ya se encontraba intentando separar a Finn de otra identificada y muy poderosa presencia dentro del mismo. Sin embargo ésta resultaba demasiado fuerte para el astuto demonio. Rattleballs se encontraba sacando mucho humo y vapor por el cuello debido a su desesperación. Comenzaba a calentarse en exceso debido a su falta de respuestas y de planes de acción. Realmente no sabía que hacer para salvar a su aprendiz. La presión era ya mucha mientras el silencio y el cada vez más presente calor dentro de la habitación comenzaban a apoderarse de su sensatez. Sin embargo una débil pero muy presente voz rompió aquel ambiente

**Levántame…por…favor…**

El autómata se dio la vuelta de inmediato al escuchar a aquella voz. Detrás de él a sus pies se encontraba aquella figura, la cuál se había arrastrado muy silenciosamente hasta él. Un rastro de su sangre de al menos dos metros de longitud sobre el suelo evidenciaba ésto. La figura se encontraba ahora boca arriba mientras un profundo corte a su costado continuaba arrojando más líquido vital al frío suelo. El autómata se le quedo viendo durante unos momentos mientras pensaba muy bien sus palabras, y después de suficiente meditar a las mismas le hablo con una voz serena pero muy seria. Una que aún reflejaba mucha desconfianza

**Dame una razón para…**

**Yo soy la única que conoce…su debilidad…**

La voz de aquella figura era una femenina y al parecer joven. Sin embargo también evidenciaba que si pronto no recibía atención médica, moriría

**¿De que hablas?….jamás te había visto…**

La voz de el autómata era ahora más curiosa, sin embargo aún retenía su aire amenazador y desconfiado. Para este punto Finn ya se encontraba a punto de terminar su transformación, comenzaba a ahogarse con su propia sangre y su piel ya era casi tan blanca como la nieve. Rattleballs intentaba controlar sus sufribles movimientos mientras conversaba con la derribada figura

**Yo vengo…de antes de esta era….por favor…déjame salvarlo…**

Rattleballs aún le tenía mucha desconfianza, sin embargo era claro de que si no intentaba algo el humano moriría en unos cuantos segundos. De forma que rápidamente la ayudó a levantarse y la recargo de frente a Finn. La figura para sorpresa del autómata parecía no sentir dolor ya que ni siquiera se inmuto ante todo su derramamiento de sangre. Después de unos segundos de pesada respiración con su mirada sobre el moribundo Finn, la figura se paro correctamente y procedió a sacar una aguja de injección de su bota. Era muy notorio que la figura se debilitaba a cada segundo y pronto moriría de no ser ayudada, sin embargo también era claro que estaba muy decidida a salvar a Finn por el empeño y cuidado que le estaba poniendo al proceso. Observo detenidamente durante unos momentos el amarillo y espeso líquido, antes de acercar la aguja al cuello de nuestro héroe. Justo cuando ésta estaba a punto de insertarse dentro de la piel de el mencionado, la plateada espada de Rattleballs chilló contra la armadura del cuello de la figura. El autómata estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, sin embargo la figura no le presto la más mínima atención y procedió. Fue un proceso que duró menos de un segundo. En cuanto el amarillo líquido entro en su totalidad al sistema del humano, éste sufrió una transformación regresiva inmediata. Y después de unos segundos regreso a la normalidad casi por completo. Lo único notorio fue que sus uñas se afilaron y endurecieron ligeramente, así como su cabellera se torno de un color blanco permanentemente. Y después de unos pesados momentos llenos de tensión por parte de ambos individuos Finn abrió sus ojos, ahora eran rojos como la sangre. Sin embargo a pesar de haber despertado, la mirada de nuestro héroe se encontraba perdida de nuevo y no se movía en lo más mínimo; ni siquiera parpadeaba. Para este momento Rattleballs retiró su espada del cuello de la figura. La cual procedió a retirar su cobertura para tomar un muy necesitado y pesado respiro; pero en el proceso reveló su identidad. Una que al automata le causo una gran impresión. Era una humana, sin embargo ésta no era Fionna. Tenía un opaco y largo pelo negro acompañado de una complexión fina pero desgastada, tenía una ligera sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Tenía unos brillantes y penetrantes ojos verdes y era muy hermosa. Sin embargo no parecía una humana completamente normal, había algo acerca de ella que le decía a Rattleballs que era diferente a Finn. Después de unos momentos en completo reposo, nuestro héroe al fin comenzó a respirar. Fue entonces cuando la pálida y ya moribunda humana ceso sus esfuerzos por continuar viviendo y se dejó caer al suelo mientras sonreía. Cayó boca arriba al darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, era claro que se había causado una concusión. En cuanto ésta cayo, el autómata se arrodillo ante ella y la comenzó a levantar de nuevo al colocar su brazo debajo de su hombro. Después de un poderoso esfuerzo Rattleballs comenzó a arrastrarla hacia otra habitación al final de uno de los tantos corredores de la inmensa Casa del Árbol. Después de una docena de pasos el mentor habló

**Gracias…y perdón, pero no te preocupes ahora te curaré…estarás bien…¿De acuerdo?**

La seriedad que Rattleballs le dio a cada una de sus palabras le aseguraba a la humana que de verdad estaba arrepentido por herirla y que de verdad se encontraba agradecido por lo que había hecho por Finn. Sin embargo a pesar de esta muestra de gratitud, la humana se mostraba con otra actitud completamente diferente. Su voz era débil y mostraba una indiferencia nociva

**Ya no te molestes…¿Quieres?…el _Hijo del Hombre_ está a salvo…al fin puedo descansar…**

Mientras decía ésto la humana comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos y su respiración era cada vez más lenta y con menos fuerza. Era claro que ésta ya deseaba la muerte, no la rechazaba; le daba la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Pero a desgracia de ésta, lo que había dicho le había creado muchas preguntas a Rattleballs. Razón por la cual no la dejaría morir. Después de otra decena de pasos al fin ambos entraron a una pequeña y compacta habitación llena de cajones y de muchos estantes. En ellos se encontraban una infinidad de objetos curiosos y únicos en la tierra de Ooo, había muchas pociones, cráneos de diferentes bestias y un par de amuletos mágicos. Sin embargo Rattleballs buscaba una cosa en específico; lágrimas de cíclope. Recostó a la humana cuidadosamente en el suelo teniendo extremo cuidado con su cabeza, una amnesia no sería lo más conveniente ahora. Después de revisar un par de cajones rápidamente y bajo mucha presión, el autómata acabó dando con las preciadas y muy escasas lágrimas. La humana se encontraba recostada sobre su espalda en el suelo, viendo directamente al techo con la mirada perdida. Muchos pensamientos acerca de su pasado cruzaban su mente. Se encontraba ya muy cansada después de luchar durante tanto tiempo, desde que había nacido la batalla era la única existencia que había conocido. Sin embargo sabía que su camino aún no debía de terminar, debía de ayudar al último de _ellos_ que quedaba, debía de cumplir la última voluntad de toda la humanidad. Debía de honrar a todos sus hermanos y hermanas, debía de terminar lo que había empezado hace ya dos milenios. Debía de redimir todos los errores de su especie, y le daba algo de consuelo saber que no lo tendría que hacer completamente sola. Después de todo estaba predestinado que _él_ sobreviviera, igual que Finn. Se encontraba en la mitad de una profunda reflexión cuando un frío líquido fue depositado sobre su herida. Ella no sabía que era aquello, pero en cuanto el mismo toco su abierto y sangrante cuerpo; éste curó de inmediato. Una onda de energía la invadió de inmediato y en cuestión de segundos se sentía como nueva. Como si nunca hubiera sido herida. Seguido a aquello una robótica mano se interpuso en su campo de visión, una que le ayudaría a levantarse. Sin pensarlo más de dos veces, ella aceptó. Ahora de pie, pudo darle las gracias al autómata

**Gracias…Rattleballs**

**¿Como sabes mi nombre?**

Rattleballs le preguntó muy extrañado, sin embargo su voz ahora contenía una profunda confianza. Ella había salvado a Finn, eso para él justificaba casi cualquier cosa. De manera que el mentor se relajó un poco y comenzó a confiar en ella. La humana le contesto de la misma manera, reflejando que el nuevo sentimiento de confianza era mutuo. Su voz era ahora potente y llena de seguridad

**He estado siguiendo a Finn durante varias semanas…**

La humana dijo ésto muy casualmente, casi como si fuera rutina. Rattleballs se dispuso entonces a preguntarle otra cosa y obtener más información de ella, sin embargo ella pudo sentir sus intenciones y desvió la conversación de una manera muy efectiva

**Ven, despertemos a los demás…**

Sin esperar una señal de aprobación por parte de el mentor, la humana salió de el cuarto rápidamente y regreso a la otra habitación. Sus ruidosos pasos se alejaron rápidamente mientras tronaban contra la madera que componía al suelo del corredor. Rattleballs se quedó unos momentos estático analizando todo lo que había ocurrido. Le gustaría haber meditado un poco más sus desiciones recientes, sin embargo ahora no había tiempo para eso. Sintiéndose algo molesto é ignorado, Rattleballs la siguió en breve.

* * *

En cuanto Rattleballs entró a la otra habitación lo primero que vio fue a Solara envuelta en llamas intentando asesinar a la enigmática humana. Había algo acerca de ella que la rodeaba con un sentimiento de misterio. La furiosa elemental se encontraba atacándola con sus sables sin cesar. Candentes chispas salían disparadas al contacto de los dos ferrosos metales, mientras el rechinar de los mismos era lo único que se podía escuchar. La humana se limitaba a cubrirse utilizando su rifle como guardia. Solara poseía una técnica de combate muy elegante y efectiva. Parecía que bailaba mientras intentaba asesinar a la humana a sangre fría. Su oponente lograba bloquear sus ataques con su rifle, sin embargo era claro que si el mentor no intervenía; tarde o temprano Solara la mataría. En un poderoso esfuerzo la furiosa elemental retrocedió y utilizo sus flamas para levantar todos los fragmentos de vidrio que se encontraban repartidos a lo largo de todo el suelo. Calentó sus flamas y derritió los fragmentos para formar muy afiliadas estacas de vidrio; las cuales procedió a lanzar hacia la humana. Su enigmática oponente pensó brevemente en intentar evadir los semi-sólidos proyectiles, sin embargo éstos resultaban demasiados. La misma se lleno de desesperación al no saber que hacer, afortunadamente en el último momento una sombra paso justo por el centro de la lluvia mortal de proyectiles. Los cuales procedieron a caer al suelo en pedazos aún más pequeños sin avanzar un metro más. Fue entonces cuando Rattleballs se presentó entre ambas combatientes, con sus brazos extendidos hacia cada una. Era claro que pretendía detener el combate, ante ésto la humana le regaló una media sonrisa y un pequeño asentimiento. Por otra parte la intensa elemental se limitó a gritarle en desesperación

**¡¿Que rayos crees que haces?!…¡Ya la tenía!**

**¡Solara, detente ahora!**

Rattleballs sólo llamaba a la elemental por su nombre cuando hablaba muy en serio. Ante ésto Solara se limitó a envainar sus armas, sin embargo no retiro la expresión asesina de su ardiente rostro. Fue entonces cuando el autómata continuó hablando, ahora un poco más relajado

**¿Ya viste a Finn..?**

Solara se había encontrado tan cegada por su ira que se había olvidado completamente de la condición del legendario héroe. Fue entonces cuando se sonrojo en vergüenza y le respondió a su mentor después de brevemente voltear a ver a Finn. Su voz era ahora baja y reflejaba arrepentimiento

**Ella lo estabilizo, ¿No es así?**

**Así es…le debes mucho…**

La voz de Rattleballs tenía implícito mucho para que Solara interpretara y era una llena de comprensión y algo de humor. Ante estas palabras la elemental se avergonzó aún más pero por otra razón. Y se limitó a voltearse y acercarse al aún noqueado Finn sin ninguna otra palabra. Fue entonces cuando el autómata se dio la vuelta y le dio la cara de nuevo a quién al parecer sería una nueva integrante de Fénix. Y mejor tarde que nunca, le hizo una pregunta muy sencilla para él pero muy profunda para ella

**Tu ya sabes mi nombre, pero…¿Como te llamas?**

**¿Mi….nombre?**

La humana repitió la pregunta que se le había hecho de una manera casi trágica, con una voz que reflejaba una profunda inseguridad atenuada por una innegable tristeza. Su pasado había sido de una extraña manera muy sensible a la identidad que las personas cargaban, durante tanto tiempo ella había sido nada más que un simple número. La pregunta que Rattleballs le había hecho logró quebrar su voz y traer unas pequeñas lágrimas a sus ojos. La humana se negaba a llorar mientras el autómata la observaba preocupado y apenado. Se encontraba temblando y apretando su mandíbula con una fuerza que no podía ser saludable. La situación en la cual se encontraba le resultaba casi ridícula pero no podía evitar sentirse de aquella manera. Después de unos momentos reteniendo su llanto y concentrando sus sentimientos, contestó con una voz quebrada

**Jamás he tenido un…nombre**

Rattleballs la observo detenidamente durante unos momentos, observando su condición para después intentar animarla un poco. Su voz era amable y sensible, algo que casi nunca era visto

**Yo te podría ayudar con eso…que te parece…¿Eva?…Igual que la primera de tu especie…**

La sensible humana le contesto con una corta media sonrisa, la cual sin embargo cargaba un muy pesado sentir dentro. Fue entonces cuando como agradecimiento, la humana le dijo algo a Rattleballs, algo que cambiaría el curso de Ooo para siempre

**Y yo te podría ayudar con _él_…quien se encuentra detrás del Lich, o como le decíamos en los últimos días de mi era…El Caído…**

**¿El Caído?**

**El último que descendió al infierno de los hombres…el último que termino todo lo que los humanos alguna vez quisimos…destruirnos…**

* * *

**Yo solito me comienzo a emocionar :)**

**¿Comentarios...?**

**TheStoriTeller**


	21. Revelaciones

**Después de esto Cap. 21: Revelaciones**

El sol ya se había ocultado, esta era una anormalmente oscura y fría noche. El helado frío recorría todo el verde e infinito paisaje que era Ooo. Lleno de montañas y valles, cerros y lagos, bosques y selvas. Todo era muy hermoso, todo en el final había tomado forma después de la gran Guerra de los Champiñones. Los restos del mundo se habían vuelto a llenar de vida, de nuevas y extrañas formas de vida que nunca antes habían sido vistas. La ahora llamada Eva había ya recorrido el planeta entero en busca de Finn. Se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de todos los errores de su especie, en el final el mundo había sobrevivido y se había recuperado sin su presencia. El equilibrio había sido encontrado al fin. Y lo que muchos ignoraban ella lo sabía; Ooo no era más que los restos de un antiguo continente llamado Norte América. Sin embargo el planeta había sido repoblado en todas partes. El nuevo mundo que había sido creado era mucho pero mucho más grande de lo que Finn y todo Ooo pensarían. Fue por toda esta reflexión que Eva tuvo mucho cuidado al escoger sus palabras cuando los miembros de Fénix la comenzaron a bombardear con preguntas que cargaban un significado y memorias mucho más poderosas de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse.

* * *

El que comenzó fue Rattleballs cuando le hizo una pregunta a la introvertida humana. Su voz era muy curiosa pero cauta. Ya que éste se había dado cuenta desde el momento en el cual la vio por primera vez, que la humana cargaba muchos secretos y memorias desgastadas por el tiempo. Lo había visto en su mirada, fría y de cierta manera corrupta. Tenía unos ojos que por dentro reflejaban un universo de respuestas a interrogantes que antes los habitantes de Ooo no hubieran tenido forma de responder. Sus verdes y penetrantes ojos color esmeralda se encontraban analizando a todos los seres enfrente de ella. Todos se encontraban en el salón principal de la Casa del Árbol. El salón se encontraba hecho de pura madera unida con clavos que ya tenían un desgaste considerable después de tantos años. Cuatro enormes ventanales eran lo único que dejaba a la luz de la luna entrar al frío cuarto. El suelo a diferencia de las paredes se encontraba hecho de la corteza del enorme tronco que soportaba toda la instalación. Se encontraban Rattleballs, Solara, B.M.O y Finn, él cual ya había despertado. Todos se encontraban ya listos para dormir, sin sus armaduras ni ninguna de sus armas. Los cinco se encontraban sentados en el piso, todos en círculo atentamente observando a Eva. El cuarto no necesitaba iluminación, ya que Solara se encargaba de eso. Su luz natural producía una inconsistente pero suficiente iluminación, la cual era interrumpida por las danzantes sombras que se estiraban alrededor de todo el suelo. La flamante elemental aún se encontraba desconfiada de la nueva integrante, se limitaba a solo observarla fijamente sin ninguna palabra o comentario. Su mirada era fría y calculadora, expresaba ira y hasta un poco de temor con aire amenazador. Ya habían pasado varios segundos desde la pregunta del mentor, sin embargo Eva no encontraba las palabras dentro de si para comenzar a hablar. Finn se había encontrado muy callado y reflexivo desde que había despertado y conocido a otra integrante de su semi-extinta especie. Se encontraba sentado sobre sus espinillas con la mirada atada al suelo mientras jugaba ansiosamente con su extraña y maldita daga negra; la que le había hablado. Su expresión reflejaba incertidumbre y un poco de tristeza. Nuestro héroe se sentía vacío por dentro, los últimos días habían sido un recorrido total por sus emociones y memorias. Se había enterado de cosas que nunca antes habría podido siquiera imaginar. Y después de tanta confusión emocional, al final los síntomas de la misma se comenzaban a volver evidentes. El silencio absoluto reinaba sobre el cuarto y comenzaba a jugar con las mentes de los que se encontraban dentro. El aire se volvía pesado, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y ésto comenzaba a irritar a todos, en especial a Solara. Después de unos largos minutos analizando su presente, la humana al final comenzó. Su voz era frágil y baja, motivo por el cual nadie la presiono durante su complicada explicación del pasado

**La creación de Ooo comenzó hace dos milenios. En mi tiempo…los humanos nos habíamos ya vuelto demasiado egoístas y se nos hacía muy fácil matar a nuestros hermanos y hermanas…habíamos perdido el control del planeta y todos sus habitantes ante…nosotros mismos…**

Cuando éstas palabras salieron de la boca de Eva y se depositaron sobre el pesado y silencioso ambiente, la cara de nuestro héroe cambió. Finn aún se encontraba observando al suelo, sin embargo dejó de lado su arma y cerró los ojos para continuar escuchando. Sabía que lo que estaba por oír no sería fácil de digerir, sin embargo apreciaba el esfuerzo de Eva por hablar y sabía que en el final todo lo que ahí se dijera era parte de su legado e identidad como ser humano. Fue entonces cuando con un pequeño nudo en la garganta la humana prosiguió

**Después de muchas guerras y muerte, un día…alguien tuvo una idea…crear un arma que fuera más poderosa que cualquier ejército o bomba…algo que pudiera controlar al mundo entero…a ésta arma se le nombro el Proyecto L.I.C.H…**

En cuanto el nombre de su más peligroso y presente enemigo entró a sus oídos, los ojos de nuestro héroe se abrieron a la par mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Sin embargo el humano continuo con su cabeza baja mientras no hacía más que observar al frío e irregular suelo

**Sin embargo algo tan poderoso…no permaneció por mucho bajo nuestro control y el mundo entró en pánico mientras diversas banderas se culpaban unas a las otras por la creación y falla de la nueva arma…un arma biológica…Pero entonces dos personas alzaron la voz, Simon Petrikov y _é__l_; quién era entonces un compañero suyo. Ambos se dispusieron a detenerla…sin embargo fracasaron y entonces…_é__l _tomo control sobre ella…**

Ante la profunda revelación de Eva, Solara levanto una ceja de una manera muy enigmática mientras podía percibir como el ambiente mágicamente tomaba un aire pesado y obscuro. La simple pronunciación de aquella palabra monosílaba le daba a todo el ambiente un aire ancestral y siniestro. Fue entonces cuando nuestro héroe unió los puntos mientras su reflexión comenzaba a darle sentido a algunos eventos recientes. Fue entonces cuando de una manera muy decidida y algo temerosa, pero con la voz muy firme Finn habló

**¿Quién es…_é__l_?**

En cuanto la obvia pero profunda pregunta de Finn llego a los oídos de Eva, ésta lo volteo a ver con una expresión que detonaba nada más que un profundo y paralizante temor. Su boca se encontraba algo abierta mientras no encontraba las palabras para continuar, intentaba hablar pero no lograba traducir sus ideas y pensamientos a palabras. Casi lograba mover sus labios pero su mente se encontraba en un anormal y monótono blanco. Después de unos segundos con la mente bloqueada y sus labios paralizados, la humana se dio cuenta de algo y le realizó una pregunta muy directa a nuestro héroe mientras lo miraba a los ojos muy fijamente y acercaba mucho su rostro al suyo. Pronunció las pesadas palabras de una manera muy lenta y atropellada

**_Él_…te habló…¿No es así?**

Finn no hizo nada más que asentir inocentemente muy lentamente, aún no comprendía porque todo ésto era tan enigmático. Tenía la mirada algo baja y se sentía vació y confundido por dentro. La presencia continua del Lich lo había debilitado fuertemente, sin embargo el Reflejo dentro de él ya trabajaba para reparar el daño. Mientras asimilaba la pregunta y la pesada mirada esmeralda de Eva, nuestro héroe comenzó a recordar lo que _él _le había dicho…

**_Lo aceptes o no héroe…tú estas destinado a destruirme junto con toda…la vida…dos mil años de exilio no han hecho nada más que fortalecerme, te esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites…y cuando estés listo te enseñare de lo que eres capaz…al igual que todos los humanos tu cargas un demonio dentro…uno mucho más puro y poderoso del que tu llamas tu Reflejo. Y por cierto… aquella a la que besas no ha sido nada más que mi peón…espero que te duela…Finn…_**

Mientras recordaba las poderosas y enigmáticas palabras que le habían sido pronunciadas, nuestro héroe entró en un ligero transe sin poder evitarlo y comenzó a decirlas en voz alta. Su mirada se encontraba estática y clavada en los ojos de Eva. Finn no razonaba su realidad, su humano cerebro se encontraba muy ocupado intentando explicar la conexión que por un breve momento entablo con _él._ Durante el breve momento que se comunico con _él, _lo único que pudo sentir fue una profunda ira contra todo lo que le rodeaba, por un segundo sintió una sed de sangre tan profunda y pura que no pudo siquiera razonar lo que el amor o cariño significaban para él. Sin embargo de un momento a otro una ligera cachetada lo hizo salir de aquella conversación mental. Fue entonces cuando al final parpadeó notablemente un par de veces y volvió a la realidad. Sentía todo su cuerpo muerto por dentro y su cabeza llena de odio y otras emociones que se venían cultivando dentro de él desde hace un largo tiempo. Sin embargo tan solo escucho la preocupada pero energética voz de Solara y todo lo anterior se desvaneció como por arte de magia

**¿Estas bien, Finn?**

Al escuchar aquella voz nuestro héroe volteo a ver a Solara mientras su mente comenzaba a vaciarse. La cara de Solara detonaba una profunda y desconcertante preocupación. El profundo contacto visual entre los dos continuo durante unos pesados y emocionales segundos, sin embargo pronto Finn comenzó a sentir de nuevo ese extraño y potente dolor en su pecho. El mismo que lo hizo conectarse con _él_ por primera vez, cuando la Reina Flama lo besó. Por lo mismo el humano apartó la mirada de una manera muy cortante y triste cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de a que se había referido el Lich cuando le dijo que siempre viviría dentro de él. El repentino pero ligero dolor de Finn no paso inadvertido a Eva, quién no hacía nada excepto por preocuparse aún más. En cuanto Finn aparto su mirada, Solara se tardo unos segundos en retirar la suya, pero cuando lo hizo; lo hizo con una expresión mucho más profunda y triste que la de nuestro confundido héroe. La elemental se limitó a ver al suelo sin ninguna palabra mientras era notorio como sus flamas perdieron un poco de su calor e intensidad. Fue entonces cuando Eva tomo la cabeza de Finn y lo obligo a verla a los ojos de nuevo. La humana veía a los ojos de nuestro héroe muy concentrada mientras compartía la preocupación de Solara. Parecía buscar algo dentro de sus ojos con mucho esmero y después de realizar aquella acción le dijo muy seriamente sin retirar su intenso contacto visual

**Nunca hagas caso a lo que te dice…¿Me escuchaste?…_él_ es un mal que ni siquiera tú estas listo para enfrentar…si alguna vez te promete poder o respuestas a tus penas, no le hagas caso…jamás…¿Me has entendido?**

Eva se encontraba hablando con una seriedad que Finn solo había visto un par de veces en toda su vida, por lo cual simplemente asintió lentamente. Rattleballs, quién se había encontrado de paciente y cauteloso observador al fin habló de nuevo. Le era complicado conservar su curiosidad a raya, pero lo lograba

**¿Y que significa que _él_ le haya hablado a Finn…?**

**No estoy segura…pero todos debemos de ayudar a Finn a mantenerlo fuera de su mente…porque si _él _entra de nuevo a su mente…**

**¿…qué?**

**…no importa…**

El hecho de que Eva se hubiera detenido a la mitad de su oración preocupó aún más a Rattleballs. Sin embargo tendría que esperar un poco más para estar seguro de lo que la humana decidió guardarse. Y aunque no le gustaba que hubiera secretos entre ellos, la humana parecía saber mucho más de todo lo que se encontraba ocurriendo que él. Debía de confiar en su juicio, hay cosas en el universo que nunca fueron pensadas para ser descubiertas, encontradas o…comunicadas. Fue entonces cuando con una voz ya más relajada Eva retomó la palabra

**De acuerdo, suficientes preocupaciones por hoy…después lo resolveremos…pero ahora debemos de liberar a Ooo, ¿No es así?**

La pregunta de la humana fue dirigida a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación, quienes aún procesando todo lo ocurrido se limitaron a asentir lenta y silenciosamente. Ella quería transmitir algo de entusiasmo a todos los confundidos presentes, pero había fracasado. El silencio absoluto reinaba sobre el ambiente y ésto molestaba a Eva de una manera que nadie más comprendía. Pero no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, fue entonces cuando observo a su alrededor durante unos cuantos segundos y cuando su atención se posó sobre ciertos objetos tuvo una brillante idea. Por lo cuál mientras todos se encontraban observando al suelo, la humana se acerco a la mesa central y tomo las armas de todos los que se encontraban ahí. La depresiva y complicada reflexión de Finn fue interrumpida cuando la ancestral y aún poderosa Nothung fue depositada entre sus manos. Fue entonces cuando la memoria y espíritu de Billy parecieron entrar a él, su temple se endureció, mientras su cuerpo y mente se llenaron de una nueva determinación y convicción. Solara se encontraba triste y desanimada mientras veía al suelo desconsoladamente, se encontraba en la mitad de una crisis. Sus flamas habían perdido una notable intensidad y sus ojos se encontraban ligeramente húmedos, sin embargo encontró algo de consuelo en que la recién llegada le entregara su flamantes sables y la mirara profundamente a los ojos, casi diciéndole que sabía como se sentía. Y por último una plateada y antigua arma le fue entregada a un ya viejo pero fuerte autómata. Cuando Eva le entregó su arma a Rattleballs, le susurró muy ligeramente con la misma energética y potente actitud

**_No te preocupes…lo detendremos…lo juró sobre mi propia vida…_**


	22. FIONNA

**Después de esto Cap. 22: F.I.O.N.N.A.**

Flechas ardientes cruzaban el cielo mientras múltiples silbidos y gritos de guerra dominaban el ambiente. Los gritos de los alarmados habitantes del Reino Fantasma le helarían los huesos a cualquiera, pero no a los Flamas. Ellos avanzaban en formaciones de cuarenta en cuarenta y entraban rápidamente, como una plaga debido a que las murallas de la pequeña pero densa ciudad ya habían caído. La Ciudad Espectral se encontraba bajo asedio. La ciudad era normalmente muy hermosa, consistía de altas y asimétricas edificaciones de granito tan negro que parecía nada más que el vacío mismo. Éstas se levantaban varias decenas de metros sobre el suelo y se conectaban entre si por medio de puentes y numerosos cruces que convertían a la ciudad en un verdadero laberinto. En lo más alto de aquellas edificaciones mágicas y azules flamas espectrales levitaban sobre y dentro de la ciudad, iluminándola y dándole un aire de misterio y muerte. Directamente sobre el suelo se encontraban muchas otras edificaciones menores, las cuales no consistían en nada más que las ruinas de alguna otra civilización, una ya extinta desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo ahora la ciudad se encontraba ya muy devastada y parecía que pronto no sería nada más que un montón de polvo acariciando las verdes y bastas praderas que componían a esta región de Ooo.

Los escombros dificultaban el tránsito de las desesperadas pero valientes fuerzas defensoras. Los Fantasmas eran una ancestral, poderosa y orgullosa raza. Pretendían defender su hogar hasta que el último de los suyos fuese una fría bola de electroplasma. De hecho había quienes decían que los más viejos fantasmas alguna vez fueron humanos. Una gran parte de la población Fantasma consistía de seres etéreos y carentes de una forma determinada, eran simplemente unas mantas de existencia que habían sido dotadas de conciencia, sin embargo unos cuantos dentro de esta población tenían la suerte de ser parte de una subespecie de Fantasma. Ésta subespecie poesía una forma etérea humanoide, casi idéntica a la de los ancestrales humanos y sus individuos a menudo parecían humanos etéreos con ojos blancos. Profundos y brillantes como la luna. Los furiosos Fantasmas, al ser incapaces de tocar o siquiera acercarse a los Flamas; se encontraban gritando. Su escalofriante voz alcanzaba frecuencias tan altas que eran capaces de alterar la Matrix elemental que cada unos de los Flamas poseía. Si lograban concentrar su voz sobre un elemental enemigo por unos cuantos segundos, éstos explotaban repentinamente dejando nada más que cenizas. Sin embargo los Flamas contaban con un arma que era inmune a este tipo de ataque. Una figura con una armadura negra como la noche se abría paso entre las líneas espectrales, aniquilando a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. Portaba unas armas gemelas, dos muy estilizadas y rápidas hachas fabricadas con adamantita. La figura saltaba casi artísticamente mientras decapitaba a los espectrales sin aparente piedad. Los Flamas le aplaudían constantemente mientras la Banda de Guerra de los elementales llenaba al fúnebre y destruido lugar con un himno que daba aires de muerte. A cada segundo más piedras caían al suelo, y más sangre era derramada. El polvo y humo se levantaban varios metros sobre el suelo, dandole una pequeña pero vivaz ventaja a los espectrales que tronaban los oídos y después desintegraban a los crueles Flamas. La figura sin embargo comenzaba a alterar el favor de la batalla, se encontraba saltando por los tejados mientras esquivaba y rebotaba con sus estilizadas armas los poderosos y quebrantes gritos de los espectrales.

La batalla continuaba evolucionando y los Espectrales comenzaban a retroceder, fue entonces cuando unas nuevas figuras entraron a la batalla; saltando sobre la Muralla Éste. Los castigados y débiles fantasmas por un momento los pensaron refuerzos enemigos y ordenaron una retirada sin embargo en cuanto una flecha silbante se levanto en los cielos, cruzando toda la ciudad mientras dejaba un olor a incienso. Los defensores supieron que eran sus refuerzos. Tres figuras saltaron inicialmente sobre la muralla, pero unos segundos después ésta misma cayo repentina y ruidosamente. Dejando pasar a decenas y decenas de soldados de guerrillas. Éstos no pertenecían a ningún ejército en específico, eran todos muy diferentes y de diversas especies. Entre los inesperados y heroicos refuerzos se podían encontrar muchos elementales, de agua, tormenta, tierra. Arqueros de las Selvas de Roc, guerreros de Ébano, soldados de cristal, y muchos, muchos más. Ésto era lo que volvía al Ejército de Resistencia una amenaza creíble para el Imperio de la Reina Flama, al venir de muchas partes de Ooo; todas la habilidades de los diversos guerreros se utilizaban simultáneamente contra un ejército que solo sabía quemar. Pero para compensar esta inicial desventaja, fue entonces cuando los Flamas atacantes rápidamente desplegaron sus Máquinas de Guerra. Una primera oleada de al menos 16 tanques se abrió paso entre los escombros, aplastando a los heridos de ambos bandos sin ningún tipo de piedad. Los tanques comenzaron a disparar chorros de combustible a una distancia muy considerable, propagando así el hirviente territorio de los Flamas en la ciudad en cuestión de segundos.

Los elementales de agua se colocaron al frente, rápidamente extinguiendo la muralla de flamas enemiga y comenzando a ganar algo de terreno. Las tres figuras que dirigían al Batallón de Resistencia eran Rattleballs, Eva y Finn. En cuanto a Solara y Aquatis Tenea, se esperaba que llegarán pronto con el segundo Batallón de Resistencia. Eva se había colocado como francotirador en lo más alto de la Muralla Éste, decenas de Flamas caían por minuto cuando unos ancestrales y desconocidos proyectiles los atravesaban. Muchas veces por la cabeza, provocando que éstas explotaran. El Mentor se encontraba junto a los elementales de agua, defendiéndolos de los enormes y casi indestructibles Golems de Obsidiana. Ejecutaba el Golpe sin Sombra tanto como podía, desorganizando a las tropas enemigas en un mar de confusión mientras veían como sus camaradas rebanados por el torso se convertían en nada más que ceniza. Una última figura había venido con las dos previamente mencionadas, se movía como todo un Caballero del Caos; saltando de techo en techo mientras decapitaba y destrozaba a todo enemigo que tuviera la mala suerte de encontrarse en su campo de visión. Las flechas y llamas enemigas no podían contra su cristalizada y casi irrompible armadura natural. Se encontraba con Nothung en una mano y con una reforzada Espada de Ébano en la otra. El humano nunca se quedaba quieto, al contrario se movía muy rápidamente mientras acababa con sus enemigos de tres en tres. Era como un obscuro e invulnerable rayo que se movía por toda la ciudad sembrando el terror y la incertidumbre entre los Flamas. Y aunque parecía que Finn simplemente se encontraba luchando valientemente contra decenas de soldados enemigos, en realidad se encontraba buscando a la segunda humana de la que sabía. Buscaba y recorría toda la ciudad con sus ojos, cada tejado, cada enemigo, cada plaza, cada mercado, pero no la encontraba. Tal vez Fionna no había venido, pensó.

Se encontraba algo distraído y en transe de pelea cuando un chorro de combustible lo golpeó, el caliente y presionado golpe del fluido lo levanto varias decenas de metros sobre el suelo. Eva fue capaz de verlo con su mira a cientos de metros de distancia. Su vidriosa y casi irrompible armadura se quebró un poco con el golpe inicial, pero se acabo de romper después una rápida y desorientada caída seguida por un tronante y duro golpe contra el duro y frío suelo. En cuanto nuestro héroe impacto fuerte y ruidosamente contra el suelo, una enorme cantidad de polvo y un par de fragmentos de cristal salieron disparados. Al no poseer boca en su actual condición, nuestro héroe no gritó pero le habría gustado hacerlo para liberar algo de dolor. Después de unos segundos en los cuales su percepción espacial estaba completamente destruida, nuestro héroe se recupero y con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie de nuevo. Había creado un pequeño pero profundo cráter con su caída. Se había roto dos costillas y un fémur sin embargo con el Reflejo dentro de si, ésto no era ningún problema. En cuestión de segundos, estaba como nuevo. En cuanto nuestro héroe se puso de pie pudo observar a numerosos fantasmas a su alrededor y aunque se encontraba en su apariencia de demonio, éstos parecían reconocerlo. Eran unos seis etéreos seres, cinco sin forma y uno que parecía un general; ya que portaba un afilado y pesado tridente que parecía estar hecho de una corriente de agua circulando de una manera determinada que desafiaba a la razón. Ellos se acercaron a él rápidamente y le hicieron una reverencia solo para después colocarse detrás de él y darle un pequeño asentimiento. Le estaban profesando un muy profundo respeto y su apoyo incondicional. A Finn no le gustaba que la gente se arrodillara ante él, sabía que debía de tener el mas profundo sentido de humildad. Pero los fantasmas resultaron ser muy rápidos como para detenerlos. Una vez que unos seis o siete de ellos se encontraban detrás de él, el Reflejo les hablo telepáticamente. Solo les dijo con la misma voz de su contraparte

**Síganme y cubran sus espaldas…**

Fue entonces cuando Finn fijo su vista al frente y se concentró de verdad, sacando todo lo demás de su mente. Para él ahora solo existía la misión, defender. Unos cuantos y rápidos suspiros salieron de su boca antes de que éste se pusiera a correr por el angosto camino entre dos bloques de edificios. El humano corría a una velocidad increíble, una que causaba que los fantasmas tuvieran un poco de problema al seguirlo. Nuestro héroe subió a un tejado después de apoyarse sobre el cuello de un Flama, quebrando su cuello como un rayo. Al haber ganado un poco de altura, rápidamente logró localizar al frente de tanques. Sin pensarlo un poco más, continuo corriendo y pronto se encontraba enfrente de ellos. Fue entonces cuando decidió descender al nivel del suelo, saltando desde el techo de un alto edificio y aterrizando sobre un derribado y moribundo Flama. Un quebrante sonido acompañado de un ahogado gemir lleno de dolor, alerto a un grupo de al menos 26 Flamas de la presencia de Finn. Los cuales no dudaron nada en atacar. El primero realizo una rápida y poderosa estocada dirigida al rostro del demonio. Después de unas cuantas chispas y un chirrido, la hoja de la espada se rompió contra la armadura natural de nuestro héroe. El alarmado flama intento retroceder, pero un poderoso y tronante golpe le rompió el cuello. Sus compañeros intentaron vengarlo, pero Finn sin desenvainar sus armas; con nada más que sus puños acabo con ellos en menos de un minuto. Esquivaba, bloqueaba con sus antebrazos y contraatacaba. Cuellos rotos, costillas trituradas, columnas desconectadas, no faltaba ningún tipo de técnica con la cual el demonio no eliminara a sus enemigos.

Ya muy confiado Finn continuo caminando y pronto se posicionó enfrente de la Primera Legión de Tanques, fue entonces cuando el Reflejo dio la orden y repentinamente todos éstos se levantaron por el aire, voltearon de cabeza y cayeron. Explotando al contacto con el suelo, una increíble fuerza fue liberada. Cuerpos de heridos y muertos de ambos bandos volaron por los aires mientras una enorme cantidad de escombros y trozos de lámina salían disparados a velocidades mortales, tan peligrosos como balas. Nuestro héroe se lanzo al suelo sobre un fantasma herido para protegerlo, presionando el cuerpo de éste contra el suelo. Un fragmento de lámina sin embargo impacto contra su rostro a una velocidad altísima, logrando penetrar un poco su armadura natural y haciendo que el demonio sangrara. Después de la explosión nuestro héroe se puso de pie de nuevo tan rápido como pudo, y sin la más mínima consideración utilizo ambos brazos para fuerte y dolorosamente sacar el fragmento de lámina de su cráneo. En cuanto éste salió, unas cuantas gotas de su sangre cayeron sobre el suelo y sorpresivamente en cuanto el contacto se efectuó éstas quemaron el suelo como ácido. Nuestro héroe no le presto mucha atención y recibió a su lado a los mismos fantasmas que habían destruido los tanques. Éstos portaban unas eufóricas sonrisas sobre sus rostros, mismas que desaparecieron en cuanto una figura se hizo presente enfrente de todos. La misma figura que Finn se encontraba buscando, Fionna.

En cuanto los ojos de la humana se posaron sobre el demonio, la sangre se le heló. Lo único que veía enfrente de ella era a un fuerte y casi invulnerable demonio que portaba dos armas muy poderosas, una espada de ébano y a…Nothung? Que acaso no era Aesir el que poseía esa arma? Fionna pareció no reconocer a Finn (Aesir) en su forma de demonio, lo cuál a nuestro héroe le trajo algo de paz y le dio una poderosa ventaja estratégica para capturarla. Después de la conversación que habían compartido durante su captura el humano deseaba capturarla y explicarle que no tenía que vivir bajo el Régimen de las Flamas, no la mataría bajo ninguna circunstancia. Después de todo Eva, Fionna y él parecían ser los últimos que quedaban. Fionna por otra parte se encontraba silenciosamente analizando al demonio con la mirada, era obvio que era muy fuerte y tendría un poderoso factor de regeneración. A pesar de todo la humana no se acobardo y coloco su guardia mientras se comenzaba a acercar a Finn. Nuestro héroe por otra parte no hizo más que darles una señal con la mano a los fantasmas, que se retiraran. Los espectrales guerreros no dudaron ni por un segundo la orden del legendario héroe de Ooo e inmediatamente y algo atemorizados se retiraron, desapareciendo detrás de los restos de los numerosos tanques.

Una vez que ya se encontraban solos, nuestro héroe coloco a Nothung sobre su espalda, asegurándola rápidamente con una funda que tenía ahí detrás y tomo con ambas manos su enorme y pesada arma de ébano. La espada de dos manos previamente mencionada había sido creada por el Reflejo, quién como Caballero del Caos poseía la habilidad de crear armas de aquél material a voluntad y en cuestión de segundos. Ésta era solo una de las habilidades que lo convertían en un enemigo tan astuto y un aliado tan poderoso. Fionna y Finn, ya ambos con sus diferentes guardias arriba comenzaron a acercarse lentamente. Una vez que se encontraban a una determinada distancia comenzaron a moverse hacia los lados mientras esperaban el ataque del otro, rotando y creando un círculo sobre el suelo. Preparándose para la danza de la muerte. Sus pasos eran cuidadosos, determinados y concisos. Después de unos segundos en esta situación Fionna fue la primera en atacar, moviéndose y tomando una rápida carga hacia delante mientras movía ambas de sus hachas como una cruz. Apuntaba a la cabeza de nuestro héroe y parecía que pretendía matarlo, cosa que al humano de cierta manera decepcionó. El demonio por otra parte se limitó a agacharse mientras giraba sobre si mismo, lanzando un fuerte golpe con su espada dirigido a las piernas de Fionna. La humana lo vio venir y saltó justo a tiempo, salvando sus piernas. Mientras caía se estiró rápidamente y conecto una fuerte patada doble con rostro de Finn. Normalmente el demonio no esperaría tal fuerza física por parte de Fionna, sin embargo el golpe logro romperle la mandíbula. Finn gruño fuertemente mientras toda su cabeza era desplazada violentamente, procedió a soltar su pesada arma y salto sobre Fionna antes de que ésta pudiera reaccionar. En el aire, el Reflejo rápidamente genero un par de espadas livianas (de ébano) justo en las manos de nuestro héroe. Mientras completaba un salto mortal sobre la humana y pretendía aterrizar detrás de ella, la combinación de seres giró como tornillo mientras estiraba sus armas al aire. Un ahogado pero valiente grito de batalla inundó los oídos de nuestro héroe mientras la humana retrocedía con dos profundos cortes en ambos hombros y cuatro principales chorros de sangre caían al suelo de una manera casi trágica. En cuanto el demonio aterrizó, volteo a ver a la humana sin demorarse y preparo su guardia para otro asalto. Fionna se encontraba con su guardia arriba, ya esperándolo a pesar de la sorprendente cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Otra cosa que Finn había notado que demostraba su increíble fuerza era el hecho de que después de los cortes iniciales, su enemiga había dejado de sangrar casi instantáneamente. Esta vez fue Fionna la que hizo el primer movimiento y volvió a atacar al demonio sin dudarlo ni un poco.

Chispas flotaban por el aire mientras los humanos luchaban e intercambiaban golpes, cortes y uno que otro ataque mortal. La velocidad de su combate era increíble, tan alta que pequeños remolinos de polvo comenzaron a levantarse a su alrededor. Ataque tras ataque, bloqueo tras bloqueo, corte tras corte, su combate parecía eterno. Finn sería muy fuerte y resistente, pero la mayoría de las veces Fionna resultaba más rápida y ágil. A pesar de sus diferencias y diferentes armas, ninguno lograba realmente dominar el combate. Al ser sus hachas de un material creído indestructible, la humana logro destruir las armas del demonio en numerosas ocasiones; el cuál se limitaba a seguir creando más de manera casi instantánea. La batalla continuó evolucionando rápidamente y en cuestión de minutos los Flamas se encontraban en una clara y penosa retirada. Las pequeñas legiones de Flamas comenzaron a retroceder hacia el lado Oeste de la ciudad, lugar donde el mortal duelo entre los humanos se estaba librando. Sin embargo antes de que los atacantes lograran reunir sus dispersas fuerzas en aquella parte de la ciudad, la muralla Oeste cayo rápidamente. Una enorme y gruesa edificación de granito que servía de protección para la ciudad colapsó en cuestión de segundos, liberando una enorme cantidad de energía y una cegante lluvia de escombros y polvo.

Justo en cuanto la muralla cayó el Segundo Batallón de Fénix entro a la ciudad como una incontrolable fuerza de destrucción, sin embargo toda su ira era dirigida a los ahora acorralados Flamas. Docenas de soldados Flama caían cada minuto, la batalla se había convertido en una verdadera masacre. Solara se había reunido con Eva en el centro de la ciudad y aunque aún no se llevaban demasiado bien, crearon una combinación mortal. Uniendo el poderoso y ligero arco de la elemental con la ancestral arma de la humana, juntas acababan con decenas de enemigos por minuto. Aquatis Tenea se encontraba liderando a sus Caballeros Gota. Los líquidos elementales se encontraban bloqueando las salidas, disparando chorros de agua a presión de manera casi indiscriminada. Naturalmente los Flamas que intentaban escapar se convertían en presa fácil para los mencionados, siendo consumidos y reducidos a vapor a un ritmo que resultaba ridículo. Mientras la ya casi resuelta batalla continuaba desarrollándose, un mortal duelo seguía efectuándose en medio de una pequeña y al parecer olvidada plaza. No había ningún Flama o soldado de Fénix que pasara por la zona, eran solo Fionna y Finn. Después de unos largos minutos combatiendo uno creería que ambos se encontrarían exhaustos, sin embargo el duelo solo había tomado más velocidad. Las chispas y golpes se ejecutaban a una velocidad casi inapreciable. El demonio se encontraba como si nada después de tantos golpes y ataques, a diferencia de Fionna quién ya presentaba algunos moretones y numerosos golpes a su hermosa y negra armadura. Sin embargo ésto no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo, de hecho Finn comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente era una humana común y corriente ya que su aguante y fuerza rayaba en lo imposible para un mortal. Él sabía que si no fuera por su poderoso Reflejo, la humana ya lo habría derrotado desde hace varios minutos. Ambos se encontraban muy concentrados en su pequeño pero mortal duelo, sin embargo ésto cambio cuando nuestro héroe logró atravesar a Fionna con su arma. La espada del demonio se desplazo limpiamente por el hombro de la agonizante y rendida humana. Causándole un dolor inimaginable y provocando que ella gritara como nunca lo había hecho antes. Una enorme cantidad de sangre cayo sobre el suelo, sin embargo Finn no retiro su espada de dentro del hombro de la humana para evitar que más sangre fuera derramada y se desangrara. El agudo pero desgarrante sonido del gritar de Fionna invadió el ambiente mientras ella caía al suelo con sangre recorriendo su abdomen como lágrimas lo hacían con su delicado rostro. Justo en ese momento Rattleballs llego a la escena por detrás de Finn, después de doblar sobre una avenida y haberse acercado a la pequeña plaza. Sin embargo lo que al autómata le frió los circuitos fue el hecho de que juró que pudo ver a el legendario héroe sonreír mientras su enemigo yacía derrotado y sufriendo de una manera inhumana en el suelo...

* * *

**Se que este capítulo se quedo algo corto y con una trama inconclusa pero planeo hacer una pequeña saga de tres partes como le hice con la batalla de Finn contra Kee Oth. Perdón por no haber actualizado pero recien entre a la preparatoria y he tenido setenta mil y un cosas que hacer. A partir de ahora comenzaré a separar mis enormes párrafos en estrofas (ya era hora). De cualquier forma, gracias por leerme y por favor hagan reviews, no importa sin son positivos o negativos. Realmente quiero y necesito saber que piensan, gracias  
**

**-TheStoriTeller **


	23. Verdades

**Después de esto Cap. 23: Verdades**

La batalla parecía ya ganada para Fénix y todos sus aliados, guerreros valientes que aún luchaban por la libertad. Héroes en ojos de algunos y villanos en los de otros. Una victoria innegable era ya casi consumada, sin embargo la batalla había producido muchas bajas en el ahora desorganizado Ejército de Liberación de Ooo. Banderas y estandartes de ambos bandos yacían clavados profundamente en la obscura y densa roca que componía al destruido y muerto paisaje. Muchos cadáveres podían ser apreciados en las calles y plazas, de ambos bandos tirados y apilados como si no fueran más que números o soldados sin nombre. Sin ninguna dignidad se recogía a los muertos. Algunos voluntarios de las fuerzas vencedoras se habían ofrecido a tal grotesca pero necesaria tarea. Una gran parte de la ciudad era nada más que cenizas, probablemente los Fantasmas nunca se recuperarían completamente de la pasada batalla. Y había algunos de ellos que deambulaban por los restos de su ciudad, preguntándose si toda la destrucción y muerte que acababan de presenciar realmente lograría algún cambio en el campo de batalla que era Ooo. Muchas casas se seguían cayendo a pedazos mientras la sangre de especies diferentes teñía al suelo con un fúnebre y deprimente sentir. La empatía en los rostros de los heridos que cargaban los cadáveres de sus caídos hermanos le helaba los huesos a cualquiera que los mirara a los ojos. Puertas del alma que solo reflejaban cansancio, miseria e ira, consumida dentro del deseo de liberar a su tierra de la Reina de las Flamas. Nuestro héroe se encontraba ahora dentro de un hospital de campaña, acababa de dejar a la casi muerta humana para que la Muerte no la reclamara. En cuanto Finn dejo su ligero y casi masacrado ser en la camilla, un Mago del Bosque se acerco a la misma y comenzó a curarla con una expresión bastante indecisa. Había colocado sus manos sobre su hombro y abdomen, una escarlata luz emanaba de las mismas mientras Fionna comenzaba a recuperar su color y su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar calor de nuevo. Rompiendo con el frío que evidenciaba la venida de la Muerte. La cara del anciano pero fuerte mago expresaba su indecisión de curar a un enemigo que había asesinado a tantos de sus hermanos, sin embargo por ordenes del Mentor

_**``Todos obedecerán las ordenes del Demonio como si fueran las mías. Demonio, solo se referirán a él de esta manera y es el nuevo subcomandante de Fénix, compartirá el rango de nuestra querida Solara´´**_

Nuestro héroe nunca entendió realmente porque Rattleballs había decidido ocultar su verdadera identidad, sin embargo supuso que tendría una buena razón y no lo cuestionó de más; especialmente después de que el mentor evadiera la pregunta. Finn observaba a la noqueada y ya casi sana Fionna en la pequeña y limpia cama, veía sus ojos fijamente como intentando descubrir que era lo que la volvía tan especial y mas importante aún. ¿De donde es que ella había venido? Si ella existía; ¿Había mas humanos de donde venía? Es decir, Eva era también una humana, si ya había tres de ellos. ¿Por qué no podrían haber docenas de ellos en algún lugar de Ooo? ¿Tal vez ocultos estaban? Estas preguntas sin respuesta no dejaban a Finn ni descansar del intenso combate que había tenido hace nada más que unos cortos minutos. Nuestro héroe se encontraba completamente absuelto en sus pensamientos cuando una caliente y suave mano tocó su hombro desde atrás. Finn ya comenzaba a voltearse para descubrir la identidad del visitante, sin embargo una clara y familiar voz femenina termino con su duda

**Es muy triste…¿No es así? Qué con solo tres de nosotros, los últimos que quedamos…ella esté en nuestra contra…**

En cuanto estas ideas iluminaron los pensamientos de Finn, y matarán sus esperanzas de que más humanos aún existieran ahí afuera; él contesto con una voz claramente depresiva pero sorpresivamente rápida. Sus ojos parecían decir más que sus labios, sin embargo

**Quieres decir…¿Qué somos los últimos tres?**

La voz de Eva al contestar la pregunta cargaba el mismo tono fúnebre que Finn había utilizado, sin embargo también reflejaba aceptación y hasta un poco de melancolía

**Desafortunadamente sí…Finn…**

**¿Como puedes estar tan segura?**

Intentando mantener sus esperanzas y fantasías vivas, nuestro héroe pregunto de una manera desesperada, rápida y hasta algo agresiva. Sin embargo Eva ni se inmuto, entendiendo que la reacción del joven humano era de esperarse explicó e intentó traerle algo de paz y aceptación

**Porque…la última generación de humanos murió hace 400 años…y yo…soy infértil…a menos que tú y Fionna tuvieran una idea…nuestra raza ya está, desde ahora…condenada a la extinción…**

Cuando Eva menciono que la última generación de humanos murió, sus hermosos ojos que parecían brillar comenzaron a quebrarse mientras lágrimas amenazaban con recorrer su delicado rostro; pero cuando menciono su infertilidad…estas lágrimas cayeron lentamente de sus ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas a la par de los ojos de Finn. Mismo que ahora veía a su hermana con una expresión que no detonaba nada más que una profunda tristeza y pena, una expresión tan profunda y madura que tal vez nunca antes había llegado a dominar a Finn. Su mente no hizo nada mas que atormentarlo cuando aquella revelación invadió sus esperanzas y deseos. Ya que algo más profundo que Eva desconocía…el también era infértil…Su raza se encontraba ya condenada a la extinción. Un peso que siempre estuvo flotando sobre él al fin aterrizó de golpe…cuando él muriera…su raza quedaría extinta, no podría dejar un legado más grande que su vida a este mundo. Desde que él había crecido y su madre Margaret le había explicado alguna vez que él era el último humano, el nunca le creyó completamente y siempre mantuvo la esperanza de no ser el último. Y aunque la existencia de Eva y Fionna probaba que su madre estaba equivocada, si Eva decía que eran los últimos; dada su aparente antigüedad y conocimiento único de la historia de Ooo. Nuestro héroe simplemente no encontraba convicción suficiente dentro de si para no creerle. Finn bajo la cabeza lentamente y dos lágrimas cayeron de sus vidriosos y rotos ojos mientras lloraba amargamente junto con Eva, compartiendo su dolor. Lo único que cubría su campo de visión era su largo cabello cayendo desde su cabeza y sobre el cual algunas lágrimas se deslizaban antes de tocar al frío, muerto y duro piso.

Nuestro héroe se negaba el hecho de que estuviera llorando, sin embargo no importaba cuanto lo hiciera…él lloraba. Después de unos segundos con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y con sus manos cubriendo a los mismos, unos brazos lo rodearon en un empático y reconfortante abrazo. Eva abrazaba fuertemente a Finn mientras hundía su cabeza entre su cuello y cabeza. A nuestro héroe le sorprendió un poco el gesto, ya que hasta ahora Eva había sido una persona muy fría y casi inexpresiva; sin embargo lo aceptó con una gratitud infinita que no podía ser puesta en palabras. Las lágrimas de Finn caían sobre el pecho de la humana, mientras otras familiares lágrimas recorrían el cuello de nuestro héroe. Un hecho tan pesado como el que aquellos dos experimentaban en este momento, era algo que ningún otro ser sobre la tierra de Ooo podría entender. El doctor que se encontraba a los pies de la cama en la cual Fionna dormía, así como todos los guerreros del Batallón de Liberación de Ooo que se encontraban cerca y habían observado toda la conversación y ahora la deprimente escena; casi al unísono se acercaron al par de humanos y crearon un abrazo que los rodeaba completamente a los dos. En cuanto los brazos de muchos guerreros, enfermeras y el anciano doctor cubrieron completamente el espacio de los agonizantes humanos, estos separaron sus cabezas del cuerpo del otro y voltearon a ver a todos los seres que los rodeaban; mismo que portaban medias sonrisas en sus rostros. No falsas sonrisas que prometían que todo estaría bien, pero medias y genuinas sonrisas que decían que aunque tal vez nada nunca estuviera bien; Finn y Eva nunca se encontrarían realmente solos. Los dos pares de rojos y vidriosos ojos recorrían lentamente los rostros de todos y cada uno de los individuos que los rodeaban y poco a poco las lágrimas dejaron de salir. La profunda tristeza pareció perder un poco de fuerza, al menos suficiente para lograr que los humanos dejaran de llorar y pudieran hablar. Una simple palabra dejó sus labios casi al mismo tiempo, una simple pero profunda palabra que era dicha con la gratitud mas genuina del mundo

**…Gracias…**

Poco a poco y a lo largo de unos largos y silenciosos minutos, el abrazo eventualmente se disolvió y dejo solos a Eva y Finn; abrazándose fuertemente. Ya no lloraban, pero el sentir del otro abrazándolo era algo que al parecer los dos necesitaban. En especial Eva. Ella parecía haber pasado ya por mucho más que Finn, y sus ojos reflejaban fuerza pero ya no esperanza. Ésa ya la había perdido hace mucho. Después de unos momentos, rompieron el abrazo y solo se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente. Observaban y sentían los sentimientos del otro en ese momento, eso los conectó de una manera singular y muy fuerte. Justo en ese momento Rattleballs y Solara aparecieron de atrás de la tienda de campaña que se encontraba funcionando como hospital provisional y encontraron a los humanos muy juntos y con los ojos vidriosos, era evidente que acababan de llorar. Rattleballs seguía preocupado por como había visto al legendario héroe disfrutar de la agonía de otro, sin embargo en cuanto vio que había llorado y en tan sincera escena; su preocupación paso a segundo plano. Al menos por ahora. Lo cual provoco que su dura y hasta algo molesta expresión templada con preocupación perdiera fuerza y pasara a ser algo más triste. Pocas eran las cosas que podían hacer a Finn llorar, ésto el autómata lo sabía muy bien. Por otra parte la volátil elemental que comenzaba a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos desde su profunda admiración por Finn, no hizo más que fruncir el ceño claramente y aumentar la temperatura de sus flamas hasta el punto que el suelo comenzo a pasar de ser de roca a ser de lava. Sin embargo Solara logró contener sus volátiles emociones, y se limitó a marcharse sin ninguna otra palabra. A pesar de ésto, se marcho a pesados y fuertes pasos que derretían el camino sobre el cual se desplazaba; y cabe mencionar que apenas y había logrado contenerse. No es como que los elementales fueran conocidos por su buen manejo de emociones. Era bien sabido que la mayoría de ellos eran seres erráticos, posesivos y con una mecha muy corta, así como caprichosos. El automata sabía ésto muy bien y aunque no aprobaba el comportamiento infantil de Solara, al saber esto no siguió tras ella. Simplemente se limito a observar al par de humanos tan metidos en su propia realidad que al parecer ni lo habían notado. El automata se preguntaba si esta era una situación que llevaría al romance entre dos de los últimos humanos existentes, sin embargo se decepciono. Ya que después de unos momentos enganchados en los ojos del otro, los humanos finalmente se separaron lentamente y posaron sus ojos sobre Rattleballs con una expresión muy difícil de leer. Sus ojos aún vidriosos, pero sus rostros habían retomado su fuerza y espíritu. El automata había pensado en cuestionar a Finn acerca de lo que le había ocurrido durante su duelo con Fionna, sin embargo después de observar la escena entre los dos humanos decidió que eso podría esperar y prosiguió a marcharse por donde vino sin ningún comentario. Una vez solos fue cuando con una voz aún baja pero con un poco más de fuerza, Eva sugirió

**Voy a ir al bosque un rato para limpiar mi mente…esta batalla ya ha terminado…¿Te gustaría acompañarme Finn?**

El humano no respondió de inmediato como a Eva le hubiera gustado, sin embargo después de unos pesados segundos contestó con una voz sorpresivamente viva

**Yo te sigo…**

* * *

**Perdón por no haber actualizado en más de seis meses y dejarlos con un capítulo tan corto, perdí la inspiración para escribir durante un buen rato. Pero...la recuperé :)**

**Este episodio aunque corto es muy importante ya que plantea las bases para muchos futuros eventos. De cualquier forma, no se si eventuamente querría añadirle a esto una historia de amor, asi como no se si soy realmente bueno creando escenas sensibles como esta.**

**Me encantaría que alguien, más de uno si se puede dejará su opinion, gracias.**

**-TheStoriTeller**


End file.
